


Blindly Falling In Love

by UnicornofAmber



Series: Random/Vialle [1]
Category: Chronicles of Amber - Roger Zelazny
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2020-04-23 16:43:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 54,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19154989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnicornofAmber/pseuds/UnicornofAmber
Summary: For someone who has had such an impact on Random, there isn't much known about Vialle or how her relationship with Random came to be. Set during Corwins four years of darkness.My first Amber fic, so positive feedback is greatly appreciated!





	1. First impressions

"I've found a husband for you."

Vialle stopped working on her sculpture upon hearing Moire's announcement, her hands frozen mid-air. Slowly, the blinde woman rested her hands back on her lap as Moire approached her. A husband, for her? How had Moire accomplished a marriage with one of out of her court? Who had agreed? As Vialle's mind raced through every name she knew, she could vaguely hear Moire's approaching footsteps in the background. Her steps nearly had completed the distance to her chair, when Moire continued on,

"Random of Amber."

Moire's steps became earthquakes after she heard the name. Vialle couldn't stop herself and spit the word out like poison. "Amber?!" Immediately, Vialle detested herself for the way she reacted - Moire had moved every sea rock to find her a suitor and now that she had one, she acted like a spoiled child. Then again, hadn't Random? Hadn't he left Morganthe like a toy he didn't want anymore?

"Yes." Moire's voice stayed indifferent to her reaction, but it still shook Vialle out of her musings. she had made peace that she would die an old widow and here she had suddenly a chance to have a life to share with someone, thanks to Moire. Moire, who literally chained Random by his past crimes to her, a blind woman who Moire never really glanced at. She was imperfect, not utile for this society and better far removed. A punishement for Random, a marriage for her and a gained political link for Moire. 3 big birds in one stone. "You will marry tomorrow morning." Vialle nodded at Moire's answer and bid her goodnight with a forced smile. After undressing herself, Vialle laid herself in her bed - alone, for the final time.

Safe for a vile to cover her face, there was nothing else prepared for the haphazardly sudden wedding. As she was brought forward by Moire, Vialle flexed the fingers of her free hand out of nervosity. The room was buzzing with unrecognizeable whispers, making her head explode from the overstimulation, so instead she focused on her steps. About 80, she felt Moire guide her hand and place it on that of her husband.

They were far more slender than she imagined. Blocking the priest's blessings out, Vialle focused on his hand and slowly began to explore it. She had been so focused on it, that she realized his annoyed huff too late - his hand now barely touched her and had become a ghost. Vialle could practically feel the annoyance and displeasure radiate off him, multiplied thanks to her exploration. The longer it build up, the more unbearable it become, till Vialle was sure the room would explode.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife"

Vialle let a relieved sound escape her lips, while her husband simply grumbled, carrying the rumble over to her hand. It was over.

"You may kiss"

Vialle gasped when she felt his hand suddenly vanish, causing all grip and orientation to be lost for one frightening second, before she felt it placed on her cheek and his breath coming closer. "No!" At the same time, Vialle slapped his hand away in annoyance.

"What, no?" It was the first time he actually said something directly to her - his voice filled like her with annoyance but also torn pride, anger and a spark of hope hidden in it.

"I want to see you before kissing me."

"See?" his voice was still thick from annoyance, but the amusement creaped through. "What do you-" Random stopped asking when Vialle simply put her hands on his face, feeling his hair, his cheeks, his eyes, eyebrows... "There. I've seen you. Now you may kiss me."  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Vialle stumbled and tripped as she was led forward by the two flanking guards. The environment was brand new to her, and combined with the unwillingness of the two men to warn her of upcoming obstacles, the blind woman was more than furious. If this was how they received a blind upholding citizen of Rebma, she did not wish to know what happened to Corwin and Random.

"You two! Unhand her at once!"

Vialle's heart nearly burst out of her chest when she heard a booming voice come her way and almost shrunk on instinct. She kept her head high though as the man stopped in front of her.

"Sire?-" Came the nervous ragged answer of her left flanked guard. Vialle could feel his fingers loose all grip on her arm. "I.. I… I… have my orders to take her to His majesty-"

"Did those orders state you could drag her through the gates like a criminal?" interrupted the voice, on the verge of exploding.

"N-No, sir" brought the stammering guard out in a higher pitched tone. Vialle was sure the man would faint any second now – either that, or the booming voice, whom she presumed to be Gérards, would put him harshly in his place.

"My lord, stop!"

A long inhale of breath was taken by the man, probably to calm himself. "Yes, my lady?"

"I appreciate you vouching for my honor, but I have lost my eyes, not my voice." Replied Vialle a little sharper than she otherwise would have. Shown kindness or not, she was in Amber now. She could not show any weakness here.

"I didn't presume this, my lady. But these men do not show the hospitality you deserve for one of your status."

"Do not worry. They have shown me enough." stated Vialle coldly.

"Indeed they have." The man must have given a sign, because the guards ran as if Chaos itself was chasing them. "I hope you will accept my companionship then, to lead you to the great hall."

"I will" Nodded Vialle, before raising her arm in his direction. His monstrously big hand was harsh due to the calluses he bore. His fingers were even bigger, covering her entire hand if he could. He would probably but need to squeeze and he would break her fingers. Despite this intimidating figure, Vialle couldn't help but feel comfortable in his presence, and was all the more sad he couldn't stay any longer.  
Vialle had been so focused on the man who was leading her, she had failed to listen to the ungoing conversation that had grown louder by each step she had taken.

"-re ruled by your need to return him the favor,-" It had to be Eric. His voice was nearly identical to Corwins, noted Vialle, though it lacked the softer edge of a singer and bore a similar intimidating presence like Gérard.

"-he shot you in the shoulder with a crossbow! You already spared Corwin, if you spare Random, how do you think it will be viewed-" Slithering around the edges and smooth… A snake came immediately to mind, when Vialle heard the second voice, and she immediately wished to see him out of her presence. His disgust for her husband was equal to her own distaste to him – he'd sunken Corwin's fleet. Not that she was necessarily on Corwin's side when it came to who should rule Amber. But he had broken a promise – who was to say he would spare Random if Eric forbade it? Or that he would let her live if Eric allowed her request?

A third voice interrupted the dispute, "Yes, I do wonder how your passionate debate for Random's death will be viewed in front of his wife." While Caine's was slithering, this one spat from bluntly spoken sarcasm: Julian.

"Your majesty." Vialle began her courtesy to Eric, when Caine's whispers to Julian alerted her.

"I'm merely stating the harsh truth to her, dear brother. Who knows what Random or Moire whispered in her ears about us. One can't be too careful-"

"It seems then, your majesty, I have made this journey for nothing." Vialle let her voice overpower that of Caine's to adress Eric, the moment she straightened her back. "As you've already decided for my husbands death and not spared to inform me. I shall take my leave and inform Moire for condemning her prisoner without her consult."

Vialle had barely turned arround when Eric stopped her. "Wait!" His voice was still giving her an order, though it was slightly higher pitched than before due to panic. Vialle turned once more her body to him, yet stayed silent. Silence could gain you power as much as a command could. Now that Eric had reopened the conversation, he would have to come over the bridge now that she hadn't answered. If he stays silent, he would appear weak before his brothers.

"My brother merely counselled me the options of his punishement, my lady." said Eric at last. His voice had lost his solid foundations, and came very close to an apology. Immediately after, Eric's tone turned up in volume and strength. "Everything is still undecided." This was not just directed to her, as Eric's voice deluded and was explicitely said in Caine's direction. "I promise, your queen needn't worry about Random's safety as long he remains here with us. Surely you understand we need to keep a close eye on him for the time being."

Vialle's lips turned thin at this loss of terrain. 'remain here with us...' This still didn't assure her of Random's life being spared. She had hoped she had gained enough weight on the table... Apparently not. "I understand. But as his wife, I have promises to keep and need to stay with him, in good and bad days."

It took a few seconds for Eric to answer. "My lady, surely you can annule this wedding and the promise to which you are kept." Eric replied, the uneasiness much more prominent in his voice. He clearly didn't like where this was going. He would like her answer even less.

"I'm afraid not." sighed Vialle as she shook her head. "This is a wedding according to Rebman custom, not yours. And as you might be aware, a Rebman wedding can only be annuled by Queen Moire."

The silence lasted even longer. "I see." Eric's voice had cracked in defeat and Vialle smiled for the first time since she arrived, knowing she had won. "Take her to the dungeon and place her next to Random."

"Allow me to escort you, my lady."

Vialle gritted her teeth together when Caine offered up his service, but relaxed her mouth to answer him. "Off course." smiled Vialle. Caine came close to pulling her forward instead of guiding her through the corridors - soon Vialle completely lost her orientation as for where the throne room exactly was imprinted in her mind. With growing nervosity and alarm, Vialle began to realize they didn't descend to the dungeon at all. Caine tugged at her arm to stretch and reach the door that she heard him open.

"After you."

Vialle began to move forward, only to find her shoulder and head explode from the sudden pain. Gasping from the shock, Vialle stumbled backwards, flinging her arms arround her as to find something to hold. Her arm made contact with the same material again and it went away from her. Shaking on her limbs, Vialle retreated her arms back to her waist, paralyzed from fear. The door, realized Vialle as she tried to stop her overworking heart, hadn't been completely open for her to enter.

"Ah. Forgive my forgetfullness, my lady." His voice was sweet like honey, but his harsh grip on her shoulder gave away his intention entirely. "Let me help you seated.

"Where did you bring me?" ignored Vialle his offer, refusing to move any further as he again tried to press her to walk. Rebmans weren't as strong as an amberite, but strong enough to keep their ground for a little while.

"We are in the sitting room."

Vialle sniffed in disgust. "Please, prince Caine, spare me your little 'tests' so early in the morning." They were in the library - she could smell it by the odor of paper hanging arround. "I am not in the mood for your trivial games." bit Vialle over her shoulder to where his voice came from. "Take me to my husband. Now." Vialle's resolve began to crack when she heard Caine close the door behind her and forced herself to breathe normally. What was he going to-

"And I shall." Gone was the sweet coated voice he previously used - this one was as cold as of a killer. "But first I want to talk to you." Vialle swallowed her fear down her throat as Caine's footsteps became louder. "I promise you this won't take long. Honestly, its just mild curiosity as for why you would so willingly give up your freedom for my little brother, besides the political issue you evoke for Eric."

"As I said before, he is my husband." Vialle realized she was in very dangerous waters right now. Better to be as short as possible to him.

Caine hummed at her answer. "Did he ever tell you about what happened to Morganthe?"

"No, he didn't need to. I, and everyone else in Rebma, are fully aware of what Random's actions caused."

"And still you married him." Caine's steps drew closer as he spoke, till Vialle could feel his chest against her back. "It mustn't really matter in the end, which prince of Amber you share a bed with." Vialle could practically hear him smirk as his hands began to crawl up her arms.

And then they stopped. Now, it was Vialle's turn to smirk in his direction as she held the little dagger, that she kept inside the sleeves of her dress, against his throat. "Oh believe me, it does." replied Vialle with a voice that could make water freeze. "I can only go by what my ears tell me, and I have to say - you are even worse than the rumors describe you to be. And it seems a prince of Amber has so little strength, that they resort to the seduction and abuse of a blind woman." Vialle turned arround so she stood chest to chest with Caine, all while keeping the dagger under his neck. "I am dissappointed." concluded the woman in disgust.

Suddenly, a blinding pain began to spread in her left foot and Vialle's body shrunk involuntarily from the pain. The second immediately after, Vialle felt Caine's hand on hers, as to prey the weapon away. "You can't keep this up forever" voiced Caine the obvious fact as they struggled to be the dagger's owner. Vialle indeed felt Caine beginning to overpower her. The moment she lost the dagger, Caine w- wait. Perhaps, she needed to lose it. The blind woman began to search for the right opportunity, and when Caine tugged at the dagger again, Vialle went along with his movement and thrust the weapon forward through cloth and skin. A furious scream immediately followed and Vialle staggered backwards with the dagger still in her trembling hand. The nauseous woman resisted the urge to let the weapon drop on her first reaction and firmly held it in front of her as a means of defence. "You little witc-" began Caine, before another voice overpowered his.

"Lady Vialle!"

Vialle frowned at the unfamiliar voice in the direction of the doorway. "Yes, who is asking?"

"I'm Rein, my lady. I heard a scream coming from these chambers and wished to know if everything was alright..."

"I'm fine, thank you." smiled Vialle back at him. "I'm afraid I accidentally hurt Prince Caine as he showed me the various weapons in the room." Vialle felt a smile tug at her lips when she heard Caine suck in a seething breath. A prince of Amber, struck down by a blind woman - the court would be eating this up for days, if not months!

Rein stayed quiet for a few seconds at her explanation and Vialle wished with regret, not for the first time, to see one's face and reaction. This, was certainly a moment she'd love to have eyes for. "Showed you-?" began Rein confused, before swallowing his curiosity and returned to his formal attitude. "I'll sent a physician for him right away, my lady. If you need any aid yourself-" Rein let the sentence linger in the air due to his uncertainty whether or not Vialle needed his assistance or not.

"Yes" nodded Vialle immediately. "Now that Prince Caine is immobile for the time being, I hope someone could aid me to my husband."

"Certainly, my lady." Rein's footsteps dwindled away, leaving Vialle alone with Caine. Neither of them spoke a word and didn't say anything to one another as Vialle was carried away to the dungeon.

The way to the dungeon was long - or perhaps she perceived it this way, because she longed to be with a familiar face. Random may be detached and surly to her, at least he treated her with more respect than Caine ever would.

"Vialle?!"

Vialle felt a smile appear when she heard Random call out her name. It was a mix of surprise and a hint of desperation. The latter not said out of "I need you!" but "Oh great, I'm still not rid of her in this dungeon!". It truly was the best welcome she had had today and it was not often she heard her usually prickly husband so blown away. "Hello Random."

"What- but - How?!"

Vialle muted her giggling with her hand to her mouth. "By horse." dared the blind woman to joke in his presence and to relieve herself of the tense situation she found herself with Caine.

"No, this... this... why are you here?" Random's elation melted as he continued to talk, his voice somber again.

"I came to ask Eric to join you in the dungeon" replied Vialle as if she was talking about the weather.

For a moment, all was quiet, till Random burst into laughter, amplified by the small space they resided in. Vialle was already on the verge of telling her husband not to mock her, when Random's laughter began to transform in pained grunts. "You're hurt."

"Its nothing." bit Random out as he tried to keep the pain hidden from his voice. "Just a 'welcome home' gift from Caine. My ribs are cracked but it will heal, give or take a few weeks." Inwardly, Vialle could hear him mutter about his not so great regenerative abilities. She decided not to press any further on his injuries, knowing it would wound his pride all the more. She had heard enough on court and by Llewella about the royal family of Amber. Benedict was the best when it came to the sword. Corwin was the quickest healer. Gérard the strongest. When there are so many brothers who already are 'the best' at something, there wasn't much left to be 'the best' for Random... Random's voice trailed off while talking, and so had Vialle's thoughts, till she was suddenly woken up by Random's biting and pride-torn tone "At least have the decency to laugh out of my presence!"

Vialle shook her head at the misinterpretation of her husband. "I'm not laughing at your injured state, Random, but for the... welcoming gift, I gave to Caine."

"Vialle..." began Random slowly after a few seconds of silence. "What did you do?" He did a great job of keeping his voice even, but it trembled slightly.

"Do I sense concern in your voice?"

"Damn the Unicorn, just answer the question!" demanded Random more urgently. "Caine is NOT a man you wish as an enemy, Vialle - what did you do?!"

"It is too late to change the past, Random." shrugged Vialle, but sensing he would not be pleased by her answer, she added casually "Nor can I undo the cut I inflicted in his shoulder-"

"You did WHAT?!"

Vialle ignored her unnerved husband, partially due to her contemplation. "-Or was it the waist, I'm not quite sure anymore..."

A long sigh escaped from Random and she heard him rub his face in exasperation. "Wonderful. Just absolutely wonderful."


	2. In sickness and in health

It was a prison, but it was not as bad as other war prisoners were enduring. They had both seperate, clean beds and the chance to wash themselves once in every week. They lived comfortable - though not too comfortable as to feel actually content in their prison. This mostly was notable with the lack of servants to aid them with dressing up.

"Bandage my ribs."

Vialle frowned at his demand and kept quiet, pretending as if she hadn't heard him.

"I said-" began Random in a much more irritated tone, "Bandage my ribs. Are you deaf as well as blind?"

"I am, when you speak in such a way to me. Ask me again, instead of demanding, and then I'll consider your request." 1...2...3... Vialle didn't flinch when Random erupted in a tantrum, as she had anticipated his reaction to her response.

"How dare you talk to a prince of Amber in that way?! You have no right-"

"Aside from being your wife, I have every right to ask your respect - which isn't much I wish in return for giving up my freedom and saving your life!" bit Vialle back. "If it weren't for me, Caine would have your head."

Random huffed. "You've only lengthened my inevitable outcome."

Vialle gritted her teeth at his ungrateful response and slapped the dumbstruck prince on the cheek, the impact echoeing in the room like a whip. Perhaps she had been wrong, when it came to Caine and Random. Perhaps they were not so different after all. She hadn't wished much of this marriage to begin with, but by Ran, she wanted make this work, to make the best of it, to see the positive side like she had always done in her life. And what had it cost her? She had literally given up everything for a man who was hardly willing to do the same for her. Vialle stumbled as far away as she could from him. "I thought..." began Vialle to voice her thoughts in little gasps, "I thought you would... at least appreciate... be-"

"Be what? Happy? Ecstatic? Grateful?!"

Vialle flinched as Random finished her unsaid thought, each word seeming to burn in her mind. "Somewhat, yes." murmured Vialle with a voice that was thick and on the verge of crying.

"What, don't tell me you actually believed I'd ever be greatful because of your so called noble sacrifice?"

"You being greatful?! You wouldn't make the same choices if the roles were reversed. You don't even know the meaning of the word." She was tired and spent from arguing. Without saying another word, Vialle stormed to her bedroom and slammed the door shut with a thundering clap.

Amberites heal Incredibly fast. But with the broken rib, along with the lack of medicine made the healing process much longer than normally would. As a consequence of the slower healing process, other implications began to arise that otherwise wouldn't have shown with the prince, like respiratory problems, coughing up blood...

She may not love him, that didn't mean she wished to see him in unnecessary pain while she had the knowledge to ease it. Vialle offered to tend to his injuries, which was each met with a snapping hurtful remark from Random and a painful removal whenever she reached too close to him. "Random, let me-"

"Let me be!"

Vialle however, could be as stubborn as Random. And when her husband grew so weak that he obtained a high fever by his injury, Vialle knew things became too critical, even for a prince of Amber.

Let him be, began a dark voice to whisper in her head as she hydrated his overheated face. No one will blame you, for the way he has treated you for these past weeks. No blood will be on your hands...

I can't just let him die-

He had no guilt either to leave Morganthe. He deserves this.

Her inner voice stopped when Vialle heard Random's breathing subtly change. "Random, can you hear me?" asked Vialle loud and clear.

"Y-yes." His voice was hoarsh from battling the fever.

"Do you want some water?"

"Yes" managed Random to sigh. "Please..."

Vialle smiled and squeezed his good shoulder before reaching for the bottle and bringing it in proximity to him. Random took the bottle out of her hands and Vialle could hear him eagerly swallow the water down his throat in big takes. "You shouldn't be-" began Vialle, when Random already started a coughing fit from drinking too rapidly. The bottle was harshly put back into her hands, causing Vialle to nearly drop it. The woman didn't comment on it though, as Random not only tried to regain his breathing, but also had to cope with the additional pain that his ribs provided to his lungs. Vialle felt his hand dig into her arm, and she clasped his in return to give him the stability he sought. "You want another drink?"

"No... just a moment..." brought Random out in little high pitched gasps. His breathing came closer by the second, and Vialle was a bit startled when Random's epicentre began to shift. The blind woman quickly recuperated though, and stopped the prince from falling out of bed. She could feel his drenched shirt and heated skin against her clothing before she even touched him. "Damn my head..." Random let out a pained growl against her ear and Vialle gently guided him back upright.

Once she was sure he would not fall apart again, Vialle reached him the bottle for the second time. "Here. Take your time." ordered Vialle gently.

This time, Random was more careful as for not to put any stress on his ribs and drank with little sips. "Here." came his stiff business-like reply after he was finished.

Vialle decided to take the opportunity and press her luck. "I could give you something for the fever if it should prove to be too painful for you." said Vialle to reach out an olive branch to him. She was met with a long silence and Vialle let the silence be as it were. She didn't want to give Random the feeling as if he didn't have any say left - she knew all too well how infuriating it felt.

"Alright"

Vialle nodded with a tiny smile and went to fetch her necessities, that she already had prepared though left out of sight for Random. When she returned, she found that Random's breathing had slowed down to the edge of being asleep. Gently, Vialle traced her fingers on his face with the concoction she had made. The smell and taste of the herbs she had found in a little drawer, were near identical to the healing herbs found in Rebma. Vialle trusted upon them to have the same pain-easing effect on Random, as not only the herbs but also the biology of Rebma and Amber were near identical.

Random tossed uneasily in his half-awake feverish state and his breathing increased as another spell came upon him. "shhh, Random... it is going to work soon." comforted Vialle. "You can rest easily." The tossing still didn't decrease, causing Vialle to turn another leaf. There was a song her mother used to sing to her whenever she was sick as a child...

"Idir ann is idir as (between the here, between the now)  
Idir thuaidh is idir theas (between the north, between the south)  
Idir thiar is idir thoir (between the west, between the east)  
Idir am is idir áit (between the time, between the place)

Casann sí dhom (from the shell)  
Amhrán na farraige (the song of the sea)  
Suaimhneach nó ciúin (neither quiet nor calm)  
Idir mé is idir mé féin (between belief, between the sea...)

While singing Vialle noted that Random's breathing slowed down completely, indicating to her that he was finally asleep. Quietly, Vialle left the sleeping prince be and sought up her own bed.

Random's fever was broken in a day, but with his ribs still not quite healed, there was a chance that his body temperature could rise up again. Vialle voiced this concern to Random during their breakfast. "I can even help you bandage-"

"Why are you doing this?"

Vialle went quiet, a bit stunned at his interruption as well as his strange question. "Because I have had a medical education-"

"That's not an answer to my question. Why?"

"Because I can not sit idly by when people suffer, while I have the knowledge to ease their pain."

"Still no answer."

"Then what answer would please you, Random?" Vialle could hear his teeth grind in his mouth. "You would wish me to try and slice your throat in the night? To smother you with a cushion?"

"That would be preferable, yes." came Random's low warning voice, as if he truly expected her to act upon one of her outspoken choices. "You apparently don't find it enough to simply finish the job, but want to drag out my life as well."

"I assure you, I don't have any intention to-" began Vialle, only to gasp for air when Random's hand wrapped itself arround her throat. "Ra- Random..." brought Vialle out as she resisted the urge to fight for her life - he was stronger than her, and they both knew this. If she resisted, he would snap her neck like a twig. That didn't make it any less terrifying though.

"Quit your charade!"

"I'm not... pretending." managed Vialle to say. "I just.. want to help. If you want to kill me... I won't... stop you. This cage... is no different than...Rebma." Vialle felt the pressure increase even more.

"Then I assume you have no objection that I end your life?"

"If that's... what you wish..."

Vialle began to see sparks, and felt herself become lightheaded. Just as she was about to cross the light, a scream echoed from Random's lips. At the same time, she felt air burst into her mouth like and her knees hitting the ground. As Vialle sought her balance by placing instinctively her hands in front of her, she coughed and choked as the world spun arround. By each take of breath, the spinning ceased along with it though Vialle kept herself where she was, her body completely exhausted and solidly focused on learning to breathe once again.

"I trust you as much as my kin, which is not at all." came Random's growling voice from arround her, his footsteps thundering back and forth like a predator. "But I owe you my life..." And his footsteps kept going, as did his indecision on what to do with her.

"I pity you and your siblings, Random." dared Vialle to say, causing Random's footsteps to stop. "To be so estranged from one another and see each other like rivals."

"It is what we know and trust upon" came Random's lecturing tone. "Because that's how we survive."

"It is surviving, but not living. You do not wish any aid of me, because it will make you seem weak in front of everyone." Vialle spread her arms out arround her. "As you can see Random, there no one who saw you the way you were yesterday night. Why should they? No one bothers with you - you are but the youngest male heir to the throne of Amber, after all. You are already forgotten, safe for when they may be reminded to take you out of the dust and drag you arround like a trophy." Random's breathing began to heave in anger the more she said, till at last his voice managed to speak.

"Are you so yearning for death, or are you just taking joy in my situation?" came Random's furious bite. His hand once again began to creep up on Vialle's skin, between her neck and shoulder, and pressed hard.

"I'm neither yearning for death nor taking joy in this. The truth can either be a relief for the pain, or hurt far greater than any insult or curse. It seems to be the latter for you... I have done nothing but been honest with you from the start about my intentions, it goes against everything you have been thought to think and it scares you." As she went on, Vialle could feel Random's hand slowly decrease the pressure, before falling lumply to his side.

"I am not scared."

Vialle didn't retort for a long time and let his sentence resonate in the room. "Good. Say this again directly to my face."

"You heard me the first time loud and clear. Why bother hearing what you have already heard?"

"Because it is easy to hide behind one's back and say those words. Look me in the eye and say it again."

"Why?" chuckled Random somewhat smugly. "You can't see."

"Yet I can hear much." reminded Vialle him, and at the same time as she spoke, she heard his breathing falter the tiniest bit.

"I am getting tired from standing up as well as this conversation." snapped Random suddenly back as he pushed himself past Vialle and back into his bed.

Vialle shrugged her shoulders. "Very well. Do you want me to change your bandages?"

"I am fine." came his growling response, causing Vialle to smile - he was like a pouting child that didn't get his way.

"Alright." nodded Vialle as she strode back to the table to search for an apple and began to take a bite out of it. As the blind woman chewed on her piece of fruit, she let her thoughts wander off to Rebma and her acquintances she left behind. Would they miss her much? What would Moire think of her decision to join Random in the dungeon? Would they even note her absence? Vialle absentmindedly took another bite, rolling those questions in her mind. A wave of nostalgia already began to creep into her mind at the thought of her home and Vialle focused on other sounds arround her to stuff it away. Like, to her surprise, the sound of pages being turned arround by Random's fingers.

"What are you reading?"

"La morte d'arthur."

"I beg your pardon?" frowned Vialle confused at the change of intonation and accent. "What did you say?"

"La morte d'a-" began Random irritated before stopping himself. "It means "the death of Arthur" in French." explained the prince, apparently thinking she would be satisfied with this explanation.

"Oh. What is French? Is it a dialect from the Golden Circle?"

"No, its a language from a Shadow called Earth."

"Why would you name a shadow after the ground?"

"Could you please stop asking questions and let me read?!"

"Sorry..." came Vialle's murmured response. The room went quiet again, safe for Random turning the pages. Vialle let her thoughts go about the title. The death of Arthur..."Who is Arthur?" mused Vialle out loud before she could stop herself.

Vialle flinched as the book was put with a echoeing CLAP back on the nightstand. "There is a saying on this Shadow Earth, namely ''Give a little, take a little'." retorted Random after a long pause, and with a smug undertone that Vialle didn't quite like. "Basically, it means that if you want something of me, you will have to trade something in return. So give me a story of yours and then I'll tell you all about King Arthur. Does that sound alright?" Vialle gave her approval by nodding, and Random immediately continued to ask, "You often call out the name Rán. Who is she to you?"

"She's...well, for Rebmans, she is in what the Unicorn is to Amberites: a symbol of luck and fortune." began Vialle a bit uncomfortably.

"And?" pressed Random's irritated voice on.

Vialle shifted on her chair. "It's a story I doubt you'll like. It is not exactly painting your ancestor Dworkin in a positive light and I don't want to-" warned the blind woman as she plucked at her dress.

"Let me hear it."

"Alright." Vialle coughed her throat and began to tell the tale that she, like all Rebmans, had heard since childhood: "Rebma is Amber's reflection, as you well know. This is how it came to be that way. You see, a Pattern was made by Dworkin, as the Unicorn had requested of him. But there were no Shadows yet that rippled off and that held back the chaos. In that time, the Unicorn was Dworkin's constant companion, and said companionship turned into love. At least, so it was for Dworkin. The Unicorn on the other hand, felt without a true mate and wept when Dworkin didn't look. She didn't wish to break her friend's heart along with hers, so she kept quiet and kept her suffering for her own. On one such time, when she poured out her heart and wept into the sea, her reflection became alive before her eyes. This horse went by the name of Enbarr. He was as enamoured by her as she was with him and unknowingly to Dworkin, they made love to one another. It was on one such night that Dworkin found them together - completely devastated by her betrayal, and furious to Enbarr who had stolen his love, he killed him and casted his bleeding body into the sea.

Enbarr became the very foam that you see on the sea - and from his stomach, the child Ran that he had produced with the Unicorn was born. She kept herself under water, afraid that Dworkin might kill her too and abided her time. When she was old enough, and when Amber, as well Rebma, were formed, she began to take her revenge for her father's death. She began to drag amberite sailors into her seas and strangled them with their nets - Sometimes, when she was merciful, she gave a few lucky ones a kiss to reside with her in Rebma. With one of the sailors she saved, she produced 9 daughters, of which each of our noble families are descendants from. The Rebman population grew so large at one point, that Oberon decided to intervene - Ran and 8 of her daughters perished in the sea battle. The only descendant of Ran ascended the throne, and from her marriage, Moire was born..."

"9 daughters... I do recall their names." mumbled Random to himself, before asking, "Of which daughter are you a descendant off?"

"That is a whole different question" replied Vialle as she caught onto the game, "and a whole other story. Now tell me of King Arthur."

"Very well." Random's voice sounded almost warm to her and Vialle grinned in anticipation at his tale.


	3. Stirring from the Shadows

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will switch between Random's and Vialle's POV.

VIALLE

As the days turned into weeks, they continued to trade stories with one another. But along with time, their stories became less about the rebman children stories or the Arthurian legends, and began to earn a more personal flavor. Soon they talked about their friends, their hobbies, their life on their respective court.. and eventually, about their family.

"I was only just a child back then." reminisced Random after taking a few gulps of water to grease his throat. "And I was taken along by Flora, Bleys and Gérard on a trip to explore the Shadows. No one was thinking about the throne just yet, though Corwin and Eric's rivalry began to take root at that time. Anyway - both me and Flora still had to walk the Pattern, so both Gérard and Bleys took it upon themselves to familiarize us with the various shadow worlds. For Bleys, it was the perfect way to impress the 'little runts'." smirked Random as he scratched the back of his head. "Gérard... I was puzzled at that time why he came along as our guide, but looking back on it, he probably wanted to keep an eye on Bleys to see whether he is taking his responsibility for us. So, we were riding and having quite a good time, till we came upon a few giants. At first everything seemed to go along very well. They offered us their hospitality, some food and wine... and then they demanded Flora in return."

"Why?"

"The giants love hoarding beautiful things - and Flora, they deemed, was worthy of being added to their collection and be made their wife." Random paused to take another sip, before continuing, "Understandably, Bleys and Gérard wouldn't give her up, nor let those giants go free of their presumption of having a princess of Amber. They were with too many however to take on. So, Bleys said: 'You honor us. But as is our custom, the bride should be taken back to her home and receive the blessing of our unicorn before she can wed you.' The fools believed Bleys on his word and why shouldn't they?" Random began to grin at this point. "Such a handsome honest man, why would he ever betray them?"

Vialle gniffled along with him. "You are ruining the end of the story once again, Random."

"Not quite." came Random's chuckle. "It is the journey to the ending and not the ending itself, that may surprise you. Once we were out of that lion's den, I proposed that we should bring our fellow brothers and sisters into this, but Bleys refused with a crooked smile, saying he had a much better idea without involving their aid. So, he conjured up a wedding dress, fit for a more plumper woman and forced Gerard into it."

"No!" Vialle began to laugh out loud, and Random's chuckle followed her. "How did he convince Gerard to wear it?"

"A lot of charm, which wasn't hard for Bleys and some rational reasoning that fewer kin would get hurt. So, we returned, with me and Flora as 'brideschildren' to Gerard and Bleys giving him away. At the wedding reception, none of us four drank, which Bleys covered up by saying 'flora' wanted to set a good example for us, the accompanied children. Upon the remark that Flora seemed so much bigger than before, Bleys replied she had eaten something allergic that caused her body to swell up. Gerard, meanwhile, had the greatest difficulty to keep himself calm as the giants declared what they would do to Flora once they were married. So when the giant proposed to begin their gift exchange as is their custom for the bride and groom to give something to one another. The moment the giant put down his gift on the table, which was a personally crafted axe, Gerard took it up and swung his husband's head off. They were already quite drunk and slow in progressing what had happened and what was going on. By the time they went to grab their weapons, the four of us had killed half of the present guests. I got my sword arm out of my shoulder, but the fight and their confused expressions made up for the pain. Upon our return we took all the tons of wine with us and drank with our sisters and brothers. Father, however, wasn't pleased with the careless way Bleys put me and Flora in his little theatre play. He had to clean up all the armory. As for me and Flora, we were grounded for a couple of weeks."

Vialle chuckled as Random finished his tale. "That was a great one."

"Try to outdo me."

"Alright. There was this one time when I was watching Martin-"

"Martin? You know my son Martin?" The cheeky warm voice had changed to a cold low one. Vialle had become used to those changes during the months they spend together, though they had become less frequent as of late, and simply nodded with an impassive face.

"Yes, your son. I know him well." answered the blind woman neutrally. "During his childhood years, I watched over him in Rebma."

"And what did you tell of me?" It wasn't Random any longer talking to her, but a prince of Amber.

"I told him what I knew of Amber in an objective manner."

"An objective manner?" His chair was pushed back from standing up so quickly. "I have to believe neither you or your people ever infested thoughts in Martin against me?"

"Martin was told the way he was conceived, and that was all he ever asked about you"

"He never wished to know anything about me at all?" asked Random in disbelief and almost annoyed as he stepped towards the little window in their room. "I find that hard to believe."

"He wasn't deaf to rumors about your adventures and reputation in Rebma, off course. But we never encouraged Martin to believe them, and let him simply make up his own mind about you. It is hard to ignore them though, when his father never comes to explain himself let alone show interest in his well-being."

"And what would my presence solve? His mother is dead because of me - it is hardly a good groundwork for a relationship."

"I did not expect a prince of Amber to be afraid not only of pure honesty, but of his own child as well" said Vialle as she rose up from her seat and strode to Random.

"I am not-" began Random, before shutting his mouth and letting his breath out in a sigh.

"It is indeed a grave topic, about his mother and your former lover. But at least, you would have some groundwork and can slowly build it up. Now however, you and Martin have nothing. Martin didn't say it with as much words, but he would love to meet you one day. This however, was said years ago, before he went the Pattern and began to walk into Shadow. His silent longing to meet his only parent, might have changed now, or close to be changed to bitterness and anger towards you. If that's the case, and I hope its not, you and your son will truly be estranged."

"Perhaps." replied Random, which was his way of saying 'you're right' without actually pronouncing those words. "It doesn't matter, as we may be stuck here for many years. It would be too late by then, presuming we do get our freedom back."

"But if the door of our cell were opened tomorrow...Would you go looking for him?" Vialle heard Random uncomfortably shift his weight multiple times by his feet.

"Yes... No." Random's deep sigh resonated in the room, torn by her question. "After a while, maybe. He's already a grown man, he can take care of himself. You really expect that he'll-"

"This not about what I want. I'm merely voicing my opinion about Martins thoughts. I could be wrong entirely. But ultimately, you make the choice whether you search for him." Vialle paused. "But when you plan on doing so, you must be sure of yourself that you stay in his life and take up your responsibility as a father. You can't simply walk out again like you did before."

"Then, it is indeed better I stay away from him. I don't exactly have a good role model in my father to take inspiration from and frankly I wouldn't have a clue on how to be a parent."

"No one knows, till they are." Vialle heard Random snort at her reply.

"You wished to tell me a story about Martin." spoke Random after a long pause and closing off the subject of searching up Martin. "What is it about?"

Vialle smiled at his interest and slowly returned to seat herself, as did Random. "He was about 5 years old at that moment and, my handmaiden had just put him in his bed. He normally was crying a few minutes afterwards, because he wasn't yet tired. That time though he didn't, which I found odd. So I checked on him and to my horror, I found the bed empty. He had apparently crawled somehow out of it. Quite panicked, me and my handmaiden began to search through every chamber, every corner and hiding place in which a 5 year old could fit. It was nearly morning when I returned home... and found the little monster had crawled in my bed, suckling on his thumb."

Random chuckled along with her, before asking, "How was he in his teens - and now, as a man?"

"Well, there is so much to tell. What should I tell you about first?"

"Right, I forgot the very rule I stated. A story for a story-"

"No. Not this time." shook Vialle her head.

Once again, warmth had begun to slumber into Random's voice, along with pleasant surprise. "Alright."

So Vialle began to speak of Martin, the friends he made as a child and the rivalries he forged. The misschievious pranks he would pull on the people in court and how he could never behave as his title required. As Vialle spoke, she could feel her throat becoming dry. It had lately becoming worse by the day and she often found herself thirsty all the time through, even though she took in a decent amount of water. She didn't complain about this to Random, who would probably laugh it off and say she was exaggerating as a woman. "Excuse me." Vialle stopped for a moment to drink once again and coughed to get her throat clear.

"Your voice sounds hoarsh. Have you been drinking enough?"

"I don't do anything else but drink water all the time." replied Vialle as she grasped her thick throat.

Random hummed at her answer. "Then it is best I won't bother you for a time with my questions and let you rest your voice."

"Thank you. Excuse me, I wish to lay down for a moment." Her head had also begun to spin now. Vialle stumbled and fell flat upon her bed, hoping that the throbbing in her head would pass upon her matress. Sadly though, it didn't. By noon, Vialle could hardly stand up to fetch some water for herself, let alone speak more than a few sentences.

RANDOM

"More... water..." Even talking seemed to take energy out of her. Her voice had been terrorized by the sudden dehydration she fell under. When Random felt her thick throat, he could hear the exertion it took Vialle to simply breathe. Random reached for his own bottle of water in growing concern. This amount of water they were given wouldn't help her get through the day, not with the way her skin looked so dehydrated. Random put the glass to her lips, as she was even too weak to take it for her own, and kept her upright while she drank. As soon as she finished, Random put the glass on the table.

"I'll be right back." told Random her, before his eyes settled on the door. The guards nearly jumped out of their skin when Random nearly tore the door out of its hedges. "Get some servants to give her a bath. Right away." bit the prince his order as he returned back inside the chamber and heaved Vialle from her bed. She had gone completely limp, noted Random in alarm, let alone reacted to him for the sudden movement. This wasn't good, at all. The prince turned arround with the unconcious woman in his arms, when the two guards blocked his way out with their spears.

"Sire, I can not allow you past these doors at this hour." The guard's discomfort at the situation only increased when Random's blazing eyes met his.

"Let me through, now." Random's voice became hoarsh from rage. If his hands weren't carrying Vialle, they'd be arround their throats.

"Why should they?" All eyes turned to a half-clothed and visibly annoyed Julian, who had been alerted by the noise in the hallway and came to see for himself who was disturbing the peace on this very late hour for him.

The guards made way for the black-haired prince, who at first locked eyes with Random, before noticing his care. "Come." gestured Julian to follow him.

"But sire! His majesty decreed that Prince Random and Lady Vialle-" began the guards to protest as Random followed Julian into his private suite.

"-be kept alive." interrupted Julian, before shifting his focus to the manservants who were cleaning his armor. "You two! Get more servants to fill my bath this instant." When the two men didn't bulge and were gaping at Julian's unexpected visitors, Julian snapped his fingers at them to shake them out of their daze. "I said, this instant!"

As the servants ran on and off with water to full the bath, Random had only eyes for Vialle, who was still unconcious. With one hand supporting her body, Random used his free hand to tug and tear her dress apart, leaving Vialle only in her undergarments. "Vialle..." Her head was slumping down and Random patted her cheek to get some reaction. Her only response was a low pained whimper.

"it is ready, sire."

Random immediately adjusted his hands at her back and under her knees, heaved Vialle up and brought her to the bath. After making sure she wouldn't accidentally choke by getting water in her lungs, Random began to pour water on her shoulders and hair, very occasionally switching to hydrate her face as well.

"Greetings sister." Random glanced up for a second to see Julian talking to one of his trump cards, before turning his attention back to Vialle. While he wasn't looking, he could still follow the one sided conversation. "Yes, I'm well. I'm afraid this is not a matter about me, but about Vialle." Julian paused for a few heartbeats, before saying: "No, she is well taken care off by all of my siblings, it is just... she seems to have caught a severe dehydration in a span of mere hours... Alright, I bring you through."

"Llewella." nodded Random as he noted their sister's arrival.

"How long has she been in this state?"

"About two hours."

Llewella let out a sigh in relief. "Good. If you had been stalling a little while longer, she wouldn't have made it."

It was as if someone splashed cold water on his head. "How?" brought the prince out as he refocused upon hydrating Vialle's face.

"Rebman biology. As a part rebman, and part Amberite, I don't have any qualms walking in both cities. But Vialle has never been on land before for such a long period of time - it is a far too sudden adjustment for her body and therefore, you have this result."

"But she will recover, yes?" asked Julian with his arms crossed.

"She will. But she will be needing a lot of water, both by drinking and by taking baths. Preferrably, salt water."

"I'll contact Caine and Gerard that the fishermen need those tons of water from being spilled back into the sea." The salt water was used to keep the caught fish conserved as they were brought to the markets. The water would return to the sea once there were no fish anymore to use them.

"Why wasn't Vialle made aware of this?" frowned Random at Llewella. "One would think that it would be told to any unaccustomed Rebman who stays for such a long period above water?"

"There haven't lately been many Rebmans above water, Random, at least not for the critical amount of time that Vialle has been. Many, like myself, have nearly forgotten this consequence upon Rebman biology."

"I can't believe Moire would be that forgetful." Unless, continued Random on by himself, she purposefully didn't mention this to Vialle. If her sickness were gossiped beyond these doors, it would shake the foundations between Rebma and Amber even more. Eric had been mentionning how he wanted to reconcile the two cities - if Vialle died, all the fingers would immediately point to him. Did she really want to play it that hard, by giving up a lady of her court for his? Random's lips became thin. Yes, she would. Well guess what, sea bitch - I ain't going to let that happen and give you the smug satisfaction.

After what seemed like hours, he saw her ghostly face gain some color back and her breathing increased in strength. The prince let out a sigh in relief at the sight and let his head rest at the edge of the bath.

"Random..." Before he heard her say his name, he heard the water collide against the edges; skin began to caress through his hair and Random felt himself lean into her hand. Now that he knew she was alright, the prince's body relaxed against the edge of the bath.

VIALLE

From then on, it became a routine that Random accompanied her to the bathroom. Even though the bath did much to ease the pain, it was still present and twisting into her legs like knives. Llewella had instructed her to often walk arround for the blood flow. By the second week, Vialle could make it about halfway their route before the strain became too much.

"Let me-" began Random, just as Vialle was beginning to falter.

"I'm fine, Random. I'm not-" Vialle squealed in surprise when she felt the ground vanish from her feet and was floating in the air. "Random, wha-" gasped Vialle, before she heard Random chuckle. It was then that Vialle noted his hands under her back and legs. "I told you, I was perfectly fine." sulked Vialle as Random began to walk on.

"Hm-hm." Random's voice rumbled at her answer. "You know, you bite your lip when you lie?"

"How dare you accuse a lady of lying." Vialle whipped up her nose up in the air and matched her voice to mimic the arrogant ladies she had met on court. "I had expected more of you." Vialle frowned when no immediate response came.

"Did you... I mean, do you?" came his hesitant question. "Expect more of me as your husband?"

"11 months ago, you wouldn't have asked this question. Nor would you have referred yourself to me as 'your husband'." replied Vialle softly. "So, no I don't expect more from you." Vialle paused for a minute. "On a second thought, you should let me walk arround a little more instead of treating me like a porcelain doll."

Random's breath went a little quicker at her comment, and a smug 'ha!' echoed from his mouth. "Please its not as if you don't enjoy having me as your personal manservant."

Vialle grinned at his accusation. "Guilty as charged. Then again, it is flattering for any woman when a man shows off his strength for her."

"You hardly weight-" began Random smugly, when Vialle playfully gave a push to his chest. "And that hardly hurt me." commented Random on her attempt to hit him.

"By Ran, you can so quickly ruin the mood." mumbled Vialle under her breath.

"I have often heard that's my speciality."

Vialle screamed in fear when Random's hands vanished from under her body and in one frightening moment, the woman thought she was going to hit the ground. Instead she was met with salt sea water in the familiar space of her bath. Vialle spat out the water - along with various curses in her maternal language. "Random!" She could hear Random's booming laugh surround the room, and Vialle couldn't help but smile at the contacious warm sound. She had never heard him so carefree before. "You slimy, annoying...ugh!"

"What? You needed a bath."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As the months lengthened, so did Eric's tight watch over them dwindle. Both Random and Vialle sighed relieved as the continious eyes on them ceased and stopped intruding on their privacy. But with said relief, came always suspicion. Why did Eric loosen his eyes upon his most valuable political prisoners? Vialle never started a conversation regarding this topic. For one, she kept her dignity by never spurring any paranoia on. Random found it odd, how one could keep quiet against the man who locked her up. You'd think she would grasp anything that would bring Eric in discredit and laugh with glee for his every failure. You'd think she would immediately give her judgement regarding him and his siblings whenever he told her a tale of their past. She could play the game if she wanted to, as their story-trading had shown her ability for it. But it was not in her nature.

Instead she listened, and only spoke in genuine concern for everyone's wellbeing. It felt itchy and unnatural for a paranoia-fed amberite like him. While she could see well enough through the masks he put up, she didn't comment and let him have them. Everything she said and did, should set off huge alarms in his head, but it didn't. She just... was who she was, right then and there.

Random's weariness towards this honest behavior was slowly peeled off and changed to respect and relaxation in her presence. There came a certain easiness in their relationship as well, noted Random, the more he allowed to show more of himself. He found himself attuned to her emotions - he could feel the homesickness radiate very so often from her face on certain days, he could feel her frustration whenever they had a dispute. Oh yes, they still had disputes. Lots of them about the tiniest, stupidiest things, and the suites that they called their homes didn't give room to simply walk off your anger and leave the presence of the person. Today was one of those frustrating days, where they were on each other's lip the whole time.

"You've grown calmer, these last few months."

"What?" Random had been spacing out on the fire and turned his head to Vialle.

Vialle's smile widened at the soft way Random expressed himself. "I said-"

"I heard you." interrupted Random with a frown. "Calmer in what way?"

"Just... the way you act." smiled Vialle as she shifted in her chair opposite to Random to find a more comfortable sitting position. "In Rebma's court, you'd often throw vases arround and scream like a spoiled child whenever you didn't get your way."

Random cringed at the memory of his younger self. Had it been hardly a year ago? He hardly recognized the way the person was. "Yes, when you put it in such words... For earlier, I shouldn't have snapped at you at your request to read further on in 'Le morte d'Arthur'..."

"I shouldn't have been pressing you to read on. So there, we were both in fault." Vialle smiled, and she could feel Random's light smile accompany hers. "You wish some wine as well?"

"Yes, thank you."

You could nearly say, they were content as they were. But this was Amber they resided in and these rooms could almost be compared to a sanctuary against all the rumors that were going arround in the castle. Even here, with Vialle, those rumors couldn't be stopped from being talked about in here, especially because of the gravity of it.

Today on their daily stroll to the bathroom, they both overheard that creatures now accessed their way through Amber by what many called a black road. And judging by the exhausted appearance of the guards, they proved to be quite a threat.

"This black road... it has never happened before?" spoke Vialle out loud while giving the glass of wine to Random.

Random shook his head, thought better of it and voiced his thoughts. Vialle moved so smoothly arround and was so perceptive, he keeps on forgetting that she couldn't see. "No. It tears apparently through all of Shadow." Now that he knew the reason for Eric's worry, the youngest prince felt his stomach begin to twist up as well. His siblings managed them, tried Random to calm himself down. Yet their numbers seemed almost infinite. At one point or another, they could break through their defenses and... Random's eyes fell on Vialle and as if his hand moved on his own, it sought Vialle's to squeeze her hand. What the hell - Random paused and stared at his hand as if it were betraying him. Let go. But he found it unbelievably hard, especially when Vialle shifted and placed herself a little closer to him.

"But I thought you could change whatever you wanted in Shadow."

"We do - But I don't think my siblings would not already have tried this possibility out. It almost sounds like a chewing gum that you can't get off your shoe."

"I'm afraid I don't get the reference, but I assume its sticky?"

Random chuckled and hummed in agreement.

"When this is over, you really have to take me to this Shadow Earth you speak so fondly off."

"That Corwin speaks so fondly off" corrected Random her. "It is... nice, but I prefer its neighbouring Shadows"

"Alright - you're the guide, you would know best." smiled Vialle.

Random couldn't help but grin at her eagerness for adventure. The prince hadn't realized he began to lean in - it was only when commotion began to arise outdoors and when Vialle stood up to check what was going on, that Random noticed what he wished to do.

"What's going on?"

Random's butterflies literally died in his stomach when he saw Gérard support a heavily bleeding Julian and Caine with his strong arms. "Caine and Julian are wounded. Badly." made Random the situation clear for Vialle.

"I can help." stated Vialle loudly while Random rushed towards Gérard to take over one of his siblings.

Random glanced to Gérard as he took over Julian from him. He didn't speak, too exhausted to do so and simply nodded in gratitude. Random had never seen his siblings so on the verge of collapsing. "Can you open the door for us, Vialle?"

"Certainly." After Vialle opened the door and entered, Random and Gérard did the same.

"Julian? Are you awake?" His eyes fluttered open for a few seconds and a groan escaped his lips, but that was all. "Gerard, help me get Julian's armor off." instructed Random as he began to readjust Julian's position. "Vialle, you need other assistance regarding Caine?" wished Random to know as Gerard aided into stripping Julian's armor off.

"Yes... Gerard, I can feel his pain, but I am afraid I will accidentally push something, like lets say, a piece of wood deeper into his intestines. Could you gently guide me to where he might have splinters?"

"Yes, my lady."

The remainder of their time was in silence, safe for when either he or Vialle wished Gerard's assistance when it came to treating their respective patient. Random was about ready stitching up Julian's deep wound upon the back, when he felt Julian move underneath his fingers.

"Whe-" began Julian hoarshly.

"You are home, brother." After stating where they were, Julian dared to relax. "I am nearly done" went Random on as he did the finishing touch to close the wound. "Can you maybe ellaborate as what happened to you and Caine?"

"I do not need to ellaborate to you." growled Julian as he pushed himself upright and away from Random. "It was just an accident."

"An accident that can wound two princes of Amber, doesn't sound like 'just an accident' to me. Does it have to do with this 'Black Road' everyone is speaking ab-"

"I said to let it rest, Random!"

"Fine!" bit Random back as he threw the towel to Julian. "Clean your own back and go back to Arden - the next time Gérard brings you in, I won't be so willing to aid you in peril!"

VIALLE

"I am glad to see you up again, Julian." spoke Vialle as Random's thundering footsteps left the room. She heard Julian's breath falter for a little bit, comfirming her intuition that he had not known she had been there. "Though I wish you weren't so harsh to my husband, who just treated your wounds of his own free will."

"My lady..." His footsteps came closer to her. "If I could, I would offer you a kiss on the hand, but I need to consider the hygienic conditions you are operating in. As for my outburst to your husband, he can hardly change anything about those skirmishes in the position he currently seats in this place. Hence why I didn't enlighten him further about the situation."

"I understand your reasoning, though for me it is still no excuse to react in such manner. Both Random and myself are dependent on the rumors that are echoed in this castle and this threat that is been whispered about, seems to be even bigger than we imagined. Is it so strange he wishes to quench his curiosity and offer his assistance?"

"Random, offering assistance? My lady, I trust him as much as my kin-"

"-that is, nothing at all." finished Vialle Julian's sentence before he could continue. "I see where he got this from."

"My lady, I-" began Julian's voice wearily, but once again Vialle interrupted him.

"Be at ease, Julian. I'm not one to hold a grudge, nor will I hold this conversation against you. Your tiredness causes your grumpy behavior as of late.. I hope you can reign some control over this in the future?"

"I'll try, my lady."

"Good, then let us speak of this no longer." Vialle continued on to finish the final stitches with Gerard's assistance. As she took a step back and sought a bowl to wash her hands in, Julian's voice popped up.

How is my brother?"

"He is out of danger... so are you, but you need to take your rest as much as Caine." replied Vialle as she finished washing her hands and face. "We can only do so much when it comes to repairing one's body, and if one keeps on pushing his limits..."

"Someone has to protect Arden."

"And that someone doesn't necessarily need to be you. Surely there are others who know Arden almost as well as you?" Julian's long silence told Vialle enough and the blind woman continued on, "Being indispensable for such a strategic place as Arden is enormously dangerous. In the end, we are just like the people dwelling in Shadow and can be killed as easily with a bow and arrow to the heart, when your concentration whines."

"I thank and appreciate you for your concern, my lady, but it is unneeded. Now excuse me, I wish to rejoin my troops."

"Julian-" began Vialle, but Julian's quick strides already vanished from the room, leaving her alone with Caine and Gerard. "Thank you for your assistance, Gerard. You can move him to his chambers, though be careful as for not to reopen the stitches."

"No, you are welcome my lady. If you permit me..." Gerard took her hand to place a kiss, gently patted her hand once more and turned to heave Caine up and out the room.

Vialle went on cleaning the hastily put up operation table when she heard footsteps come her way. "I am nearly done, Ran- oh." No, they were different in step and pace, realized Vialle a second later. "Who am I speaking to?" It was hard to place this person, as she hadn't heard his footsteps that often. Yet they sounded familiar...

"It is me, my lady." came Eric's booming voice from the doorway. "May I enter?"

"Off course, your majesty." Vialle quickly courtised to him as he walked in.

"You have my thanks for offering your skills to heal both my brothers."

"I merely patched them up, your grace. Whether they take my advice regarding their rest, is up to them." Vialle could Eric hum in amusement at her.

"Nevertheless, you two deserve something in return. And what better gift for a confined prisoner than a day of freedom?"

"We... we can go outside?"

"Yes, within the borders of the true world, off course." affirmed Eric with a smile in his voice.

"That is truly generous of you. You have my thanks, and Random's as well. Allow me excused and then I'll tell him the news."

"Granted. Good evening to you, my lady."

"And to you, your majesty." After courtising, Vialle walked and stopped just before Eric. "Please let me repeat the same advice: take your rest along with your kin." said Vialle while squeezing his shoulder. The blind woman then walked out of the room to retire to her bedroom.


	4. Facing the enemy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nyk is an norwegian water creature. It's said to lure children by appearing as a horse. The moment they climb upon his back, the Nyk runs to the lake, drowns the children and eats them.
> 
> It was also the first time figuring Julian out. Which proved pretty hard. He has grown on me through the years and I hope I did him justice.

They had been seated at the coast side of the castle, so whenever they opened the windows to fresh up their rooms, the salty sea air washed in. Despite the strong taste, Vialle could differentiate other smells, which ranged from disgusting to mouthwatering and everything inbetween. 

It was nothing compared to when she was outside the castle. She’d forgotten just how strong everything tasted and smelled up above water. How sharp the sounds reached and echoed in her ears. Underwater, they echoed at a much slower pace and gave her much time to make out who said what. Now, the world was one big explosion of sound and smell. Vialle felt overwhelmed by her overstimulated senses and faltered in her steps. 

“What’s the matter?” Random asked as he stopped guiding her.

“It is hard… to differentiate. To orientate.” Vialle explained to him as she dug into his arm to have some hold on this crazy world. 

“Ah.” Random’s voice showed his discomfort upon the subject, and Vialle felt his long fingers travel across her back to guide her aside. Rustling fabric came and brushed her shoulder, before Random continued on both with walking and the conversation. “Then it is best not to reside in the city today, when it is already so hard on you here.”

“Better not, if it is truly worse than here.”

“It is.” His reply was somewhat irritated at questioning his judgement and Vialle halted again.

“Why must you always be so defensive?” Vialle frowned as she asked him this, and she felt his muscles tense up under her skin. “I have no clue how the city is like, hence the ‘if’. I can only go on your word.”

“You came through the gates upon horseback.”

“During th- Nevermind.” Vialle sighed, shutting down their brewing dispute. “We only have so little time to enjoy our day out. I doubt you want it to be wasted on arguing.”

“Correct.” Random’s breath came upon her face, before his voice continued, “Why are you always cutting your argument short?”

Vialle opened her mouth to retort, realized she couldn’t immediately find an answer, and closed it again. “I always hated conflict - for the loud exploding voices, the hatred they carry...” Vialle said after a long pause. “And especially in such brittle conversations, it is so important to read one’s face. The only thing I can do to find his or her reason to lash out, is listen. Sometimes it works. But many times, it has the complete opposite effect because I don’t answer quickly enough.”

“You were quite quickly to answer me.” 

Vialle laughed at his sulking tone. “Yes, because we were the only ones in a closed room.” Vialle’s smile dwindled somewhat. “In a crowd of people, you are quickly forgotten when you don't participate with them.”

Random’s breath had quietened down and his intakes of air were long and deep. He didn’t speak any more on their way to the stables. 

Vialle sniffed the earthy air that came towards her. Earth and… something furry. 

"Here you go. This, is Snowball." Random guided Vialle's hand to the mare they were going to ride and let her feel the soft flank.

"It feels... harsher," Vialle commented with pursed lips while stroking the mare's skin. "Our Nyk are always very fluid in their movements, very... intangible." Vialle took a little step backwards when the horse nudged her head against her. “Oh!”

"Snowball is quite a tame horse. You don't have anything to fear," Random said as he strapped the saddle upon Snowball. The prince glanced to Vialle, who still looked somewhat insecure. "Truly, it is not some act they play like your water horses."

"You've read about Rebman creatures?"

Random stopped putting on the reigns and glanced to his wife. Both her voice and her face radiated contentment and surprise. "Well there wasn't that much choice left in the library when it comes to books I hadn't read yet... So yes." Random replied as he continued his work, "There were some... interesting creatures I didn't know where lurking there. The Nykk in particular, stood out." Random took Vialle's hand and guided her to Snowball's flank. "I will put you upon her back. Do not worry if she moves under you. She will merely be searching her balance for the new found weight."

Vialle sniffed her nose in disgust. "You think I'm fat," Vialle stated in a deadpanned voice.

"What? Hell no. I didn't-," Random began to utter his defense, when Vialle giggled. Random merely sighed, shook his head and put his hands around Vialle's waist. Without any effort, the prince heaved her up Snowball's back. For a moment, Vialle wobbled back and forth to obtain her balance while Random held the reigns to keep Snowball in check. "You're okay?"

Vialle nodded, and the epicentre shifted for a moment as Random pulled himself up the horse. Immediately, Vialle shifted backwards, against his chest.

"Sorry, I shouldn't-" began Vialle, when he simply pulled his arm out of their tangled position.

"No, it is fine." assured Random her as his arm went around her waist to take hold of the reigns. He could ride with one, but with his extra passenger, he kept both arms on them, so Vialle was kept in a little coccoon. "Now let us get the bloody hell out of here, shall we?" Random ordered his horse forward with his feet and they went off in a slow pace towards Arden. He had no trumps anymore to call Julian by himself, and Eric had refused to let him use any of his or that of other siblings. Random suspected another reason as for why he wasn't allowed to have them - Moire's visit was coming close, and Eric would want the people to see for themselves and be witness that both Vialle and him were unharmed and well treated. Once they were out of the city and had all the space to let Snowball run free, Random spurred her on, causing Vialle to clutch herself against him from the speed. She didn't complain. And her previous fear of Snowball had vanished completely - Vialle had her eyes half-open and her head tilted back to feel the wind on her face.

After the buzzing sounds of the city, the fields outside Amber seemed gentle and sweet to Vialle. The salty sea air vanished the further they went, but new sounds and smells took its place, shedding Vialle’s fear for losing her familiarity and daring to go into the unknown. 

Random let her enjoy on in silence - there was already so much to take in for her and more was yet to come. Soon, the autumn sun and fields made way for dying leaves and wood as they approached Arden.

"What is... that smell?" sniffed Vialle curiously as she noted the air difference.

"They are dying leaves and plants." explained Random as they went into the shade of the trees. "Each year, they die off, so the tree can withdraw within himself and protect itself from the cold."

"Oh. Can I get off?" Vialle pleaded as she nearly fell of the horse to try and touch them. " I want to feel those leaves." 

Random wanted to respond, when he heard hooves approaching. "Perhaps." said Random somewhat absentmindedly as he turned his horse and himself to the incoming rangers with Julian on front. "if brother Julian permits it." went Random's bitter response on - the imprisonment, and the continious justification of where they went and did, was aggravating to say the least.

"I do, that is, if you don't dwell too far from the city." answered Julian after he halted his horse and his troops.

"What, you want to know when I take a shit as well?!" bit Random back.

"Hardly." came Julian's stone cold response. "I normally wouldn't care less where you would go in Arden - my rangers keep me well informed. But you in company with your wife, and with those creatures from the black road, you should not be careless. We've driven them back west and my rangers are keeping a close eye on their every move, but one must be prepared for every eventuality."

"Thank you, Julian." said Vialle before Random could a snarky response. The prince bit his teeth at her interruption and his hands gripped the reigns a little tighter for not having his say.

"My pleasure, my lady." replied Julian with a smile in his voice, before spurring on his horse and barking orders to his men.

"Let us continue."

"Yes, let's" agreed Vialle as he distanced themselves somewhat from his brother and his patrols.

After a half an hour of riding, they approached an open place with shade from the overhanging trees and the river Oisen. "This seems like a good place to stop." commented Random. After dismounting, Random reached out for Vialle and put her to the ground as well.

"It feels... odd." commented Vialle somewhat hesitant as she felt the leaves crunch under her feet. She stamped her feet down, feeling them crunch under her hill. "Just a moment, I'm..." mumbled the blind woman on as she reached for her shoes and pulled them off. As she put them on the ground, Vialle giggled at the ticklish feeling. "Odd, and ticklish." changed Vialle her opinion as she shifted her feet back and forth to feel them shift and crunch underneath her feet.

"I'm going to let Snowball have a drink at the river. You want to come, or spend your time with the leaves?" asked Random half-jokingly when Vialle didn't make any indication to continue. On the contrary, she knelt down and began to scoop the red-gold leaves up and feel them in her hands.

"I'll be there in just a moment." Vialle replied as she dove her nose into the leaves to breathe its scent in.

Random shook his head as he guided Snowball to the river - his guess that the horse had been thirsty was correct, and to be honest, his mouth felt quite dry as well. As he took a few moments to ease his own thirst and fill the flacon, Random could hear Vialle giggle alongside the cracking leaves. It was so infectious, Random couldn't help but smile along.

It are just some stupid leaves, began a more irritated voice to say. By the unicorn she's behaving like a child. You want to be associated with her?! Someone who-

The voice was smothered by Vialle’s laugh and Random’s heart leaped a little. Shaking his head, Random returned with his horse to her. "Vialle? I brought some water for you-of!" Random had been half-kneeling to give it to her, and was surprised when Vialle pulled him off balance and on the pile of leaves next to her.

"Thank you." After accepting the flacon, Vialle took a few gulps before passing it back to Random. "This is such a nice place."

"Hmm-hmm." agreed Random with her. "It is a bit too nice, don't you think?" Random saw Vialle frown, and went on explaining. "Us being both outside. Eric must have more than just the reason of aiding Caine and Julian to let us have a walk in the park..."

"Random..." Vialle sighed deeply, all amusement forgotten. "I am not saying it may not be true, but you have to stop your paranoia from ruining your mood every step of the way. Just enjoy this in the present, with me."

"Fine, I'll keep the conspiracy theories till we are back." The conversation went quiet for a few seconds. "So, what do you think of Arden? Is it everything the stories in Rebma described it to be?"

"It is...a bit conflicting” tried Vialle to explain herself, “I do like the texture of the leaves and the fact that the harsh sun is blocked."

"Well, they will only stay that way for another two months, before the winter sets in. Everything will be covered with snow - it is kinda reminisced of the ice that coats your sea shores - but much softer and mouldable like your clay."

"I'd love to try this mould out." Vialle’s eyes showed wrinkles from laughing so wide.

"Let us hope that Eric will allow us outside again that time of year." Random looked to the sun. They had a couple of hours left to where he wanted to take her - a little waterfall and a pool, stemming from the river Oisen. "You want to continue our ride?"

"Sure."

They had only been riding on for a couple of minutes, when Random suddenly halted his horse. "By the unicorn..."

"What is it?"

"They weren't kidding. It truly is a black road, crossing throughout the whole valley." breathed Random out as he took in the dark streak throughout Garnath. Random narrowed his eyes, willing it to erase itself and immediately regretted this. His skull exploded and Random let out a shuddering breath, causing Vialle to shift her head to him.

"Random?"

"headache." brought Random out as he averted his eyes from the black road.

Vialle shifted her focus back up front. Whatever she felt… from this thing, she felt its aura increase the longer they were watching. "Random, correct me if I'm wrong, but I think it is expanding."

Random narrowed his eyes, this time without putting his will upon the road, and saw the black road grow in size, taking away all the golden lush trees and crumpling it to dust. It was giving him a bitter, disgusted taste in his mouth as he witnessed it. No, more than that: hatred and rage, that was emitted by the black road itself.

"Random... I want to go back." replied Vialle with a small voice as she shifted uncomfortably in her chair. "The stench, the taste.. everything is so overwhelming here in its presence."

"Yes, I frankly get the chills from this... abomination as well." Random turned Snowball arround, back to where they came from. The two stiffened in their saddle when a horn was called. "That's not Julian's." Immediately, Random kicked his horse's flank and Snowball spurred on. A movement caught the prince's eyes. Random let out a curse.

“Random, what is-”

Random pushed the reigns into Vialle's hands. "Hold them for me."

Vialle did as she was told, feeling her heart beating out of her chest.

When she had them, Random pulled out the bow and arrow attached on his horse’s belongings and took aim.

"Sire!" Random lowered his weapon when he noticed the green color of Julian's ranger. "I'm to escort you back to Amber. There are more on their way." 

"creatures, or escorts of my brother?"

"Both." The ranger began to ride next to Random and the two increased their horse's pace. "Their attacks are getting more unpredictable and come each quicker than the last." As he spoke, more rangers came along to guide them back. Yet so did those horns come ever closer...

Random glanced behind him, and already saw them come into view, with blood of Julian’s rangers both on the ground and upon their armor. You couldn’t quite call it a fight - they were slaughtered. Damn Eric to Chaos for not providing him any trumps! If I die today, brother, my blood curse is reserved for you. Random kicked in Snowball’s flank again to urge her to go even faster and outrun the whizzing sound towards them.

The prince pushed Vialle's head against Snowball and covered her body with his own so she was sandwiched between him and the horse. "Your head down! Down!” Random urged her as he pulled his feet out of his stirrups.

Along with the whizzing arrows around his ears, Random felt a blinding pain spread across his entire back. He screamed, and so did Vialle and Snowball as the world turned upon its head.

For a moment, Random forgot to breathe as his back hit the ground. Breathe… breathe, I need to breathe! Finally, his lungs started working again, and Random sucked in the air as quickly as he could. But along with the breathing, his clarity and awareness of the pain rose. Random shifted his pounding head, ignored the stars in his eyes and blinked at the arrow piercing through his shoulder. The fall had caused the arrow to go completely through the skin and muscle.

He was on the ground. He had to get up. The enemy is coming. Random knew all of this, but his body was refusing to work along his mind. Deeply breathing, Random forced himself up his knees with one hand upon his shoulder wound.

He had to pull it out. His regenerative abilities were now a curse instead of a blessing. He would have to pull it out, or it would infect. Random gritted his teeth, put his fingers where the cold metal ended in wood and snapped the arrow in half. Said movement also caused the arrow to be tugged around in his body and Random let out a scream to conquer the pain. Now... the other half... Random reached behind his back and pulled the other half from his back. Blood now began to leak freely through his vest and down his skin, making Random lightheaded for a few moments.

Any normal man wouldn't have dared to pull the arrow out, due to the severe blood loss and the accompanied shock. And even if he somehow could, he would have lost conciousness from the severe pain his body wished to spare himself from. Sadly and luckily, he stayed awake, all too aware of the pain. Random forced himself up his feet, searching with his feet for the proper balance. Vialle... Random's eyes searched but he couldn't see her. Had she fallen beneath Snowball? “Vialle-” Random nearly turned around to search for her, when he heard the horses come nervously close. He could only hope, she was somewhere hidden and stayed quiet, like a little deer in the bushes. Perhaps, they wouldn’t notice her in the high vegetation of the fields, if he made as much show as possible to make them stop searching for anybody else.Random drew his sword and charged.

He only could hold them for a few minutes, due to the combination of both their overwhelming numbers and his injury. Random felt a blinding pain spread across the back of his head and everything turned black.

Vialle didn't dare to make a sound, afraid to attract any enemies towards her. West... Random had said they had gone West. The last rays of warmth on her back indicated where she had to go. Vialle sought with her hands, scraping and hurting them against unseen rocks. Finally, the blind girl found a stick long enough to hold it in front of her and began swinging it around before her.

Tock!

Vialle frowned and turned her head upon hearing distant ticks coming closer. It sounded like… “Snowball?!" dared Vialle to speak and hope. Quickly, the blind woman turned direction towards the sound of approaching hoves. No clunks of chainmail was heard nor was there any breathing that would indicate a rider and Vialle reached out. "Oh yes, you are a good girl!" smiled Vialle as she found the horse's head. "Yes, you are...." Vialle frowned upon feeling the odd texture of the horse's skin. It was less furry than Snowball was. More... smooth...too smooth and very cold. "Are you alright, my friend?" asked Vialle as she tried to find the reigns. She couldn't find them somehow and Vialle's hand traced upwards... to find something attached upon the horse's head. "What is-" Vialle's breath caught in her throat upon realizing what she was touching... and who it was. "Forgive me, divine one, I did not know!" Vialle stumbled backwards and her hand flew to her mouth in shock. Had she just really... Shaking on her legs from fear, the blind girl sunk to her knees and clutched her stick so tightly she feared she would break it. “I couldn’t see. Forgive me.” Vialle begged once again. She didn’t know how well the Unicorn looked upon Rebmans in particular… and whether her marriage would help in her favor or not.

The Unicorn's hooves came closer then, stopping just before her. Its breath came upon her hair, whisking it around her head and face. Then, Vialle felt the Unicorn's head nudge hers, with her horn resting upon the crown of her head.

Vialle gasped when she felt something press at her eyes. It were lines, going from the right, downwards, taking a grand turn before... Wait. Vialle frowned at the somewhat very awfully familiar trace and followed the lines with her fingers upon her hand.

'The ghost of Random's fingers, describing the Pattern to her, followed her fingers in the present, as well as the lines that pressed against her eyes. Was she... meant to follow it? But she had no Blood of Amber.  
The Unicorn whinnied then. The pressure at her eyes increased and began to burn, right at the very start.  
Vialle swallowed, took a deep breath, and forced her will upon the very start. The moment she did, Oh the moment she did! Vialle let out a raw, deep scream from pure shock. She saw! She SAW. It was light, it was burning on her eyelids...

But she had stopped. And as she tried to move, Vialle found the Pattern struggling against her will. Heavily panting, Vialle began to travel across the Pattern, feeling the Unicorn's horn pressing at her head, feeling its breath accompany hers. But even that vanished from her mind, as she walked onwards. How long she was fighting to take the final steps, she did not know. Time seemed to stretch in centuries... The moment she completed the final step, Vialle sagged upon the ground, completely and utterly spent. But when she looked through her eyes...

It was not exactly seeing. Not truly. And yet...she could sense everything around her, that she otherwise would have never received through her ears, touch or nose. Vialle glanced upwards, sensing the Unicorn in front of her, burning as bright as... well, she couldn't exactly compare. All she knew was it drove the darkness from her eyes. "Thank you." managed Vialle to say as she slowly stood up. She kept her head down out of respect though. The unicorn snorted, and Vialle felt a wave of contentment radiate from her. "Though, I don't wish to seem ungrateful, I have no clue where exactly I am in this forest. Could you give me an indication?"  
The Unicorn then turned her flank at her, and Vialle’s hand paused above her back. She hoped she wasn't wrong in interpreting her. Vialle slowly put her hands upon her strong back and heaved herself up.  
Immediately after she had taken hold of her mane, the Unicorn bolted off, but it wasn't an ordinary ride. Vialle thought she knew what darkness was. It was nothing compared to what was towering in front of her. Before they would be swallowed by it, Vialle felt the now very familiar shape of the Pattern flare off the Unicorn herself, burned brighter and hotter by the second, keeping the darkness at bay.... no, the darkness was being bend.

Shadow. She was manipulating Shadow in the very heart of Amber. She could see the Pattern, flaring around to protect them both and Vialle gripped the Unicorn’s mane tighter. As she did, Vialle felt the coldness of the Unicorn travel up her hands and arms, prickling her skin and eyes.  
As they travelled, Vialle smelled the salty sea air upon her face. She was being returned back to Amber. "No, no, please let me return to where I came from. Random... my husband, he's still..." tried Vialle to explain.  
Immediately, the Unicorn slowed her pace. Disgust and confusion pierced in Vialle’s mind.  
"You let me walk your Pattern for a reason I don’t understand… now let me use it and save my husband... Let me save him." Vialle kept relentlessly pleading, till at last, the Unicorn took a few step backwards. She turned around and once more shot off at a speed that was impossible, Vialle knew for sure, to even be achieved by the terrible Morgenstern. This thought was quickly discarded by the blind woman, as she focused to remember Random. She thought of his lean face, his sharp nose, his dishevelled spiky hair… slender fingers and hands, for a drummer. She often wondered why he never played a flute. Perhaps he did… She had never asked, Vialle only just realized.  
He’d let out a deep irritated sigh at her question, gnaw his lip before answering and speak in that gruff voice of his….  
Vialle kept on turning her memories of touch and sound about Random in her head, as she searched for him in Shadow.


	5. Equals in marriage

When he regained consciousness, Random found himself sideways upon the warm flank of a horse. Despite his pounding head and the nausea that came with the thundering animal just under his stomach, Random urged himself to stay still, keep his head down and try to figure where he was headed. It would be suicide to attempt an escape when they still thought him valuable enough as a prisoner. And it could give him some useful information when he returned to Amber.

If you return, a more insecure voice whispered to him and Random felt his body grow cold from fear. Your siblings surely won’t search like they did for Corwin. You are but the lowest heir and numbers of time and men would be wasted on you, even in a time of peace. They’ll think you dead and gone already.

Vialle, if not yet found, would surely be sought by now, Random bitterly thought as the horse finally stopped, and then Eric and Moire can fight whether she belongs in Amber or Rebma. Hell, maybe Eric would make her his queen, since his avances to Moire didn’t quite work out as well as he’d hoped… 

Random felt hands dig into his shoulders and he was dragged of horseback. As he was put on the ground and pushed forward, Random thought to struggle so he could test out the strength of both his restrains and well as the guards’ strength. In the end, Random decided against it. 

Pretend inferiority to feed their arrogance. Make yourself lesser than you are.

So Random did nothing, safe for quelling his rage, as he was shoved, insulted and spat at by the demons standing on the sidelines of his path. He slipped up once though, when he noticed himself counting their numbers. Random began to chuckle and a smile came upon his lips for his own foolishness. For whom was he even doing it for? What had his birth place ever given him anything but mocking siblings and a never satisfied father? Their blood was the only bond they shared. As he recalled the place he called home, Random only felt detachement for it. There was no glory to achieve in skirmishes and battles from outside, when Benedict or Bleys can move their armies so efficiently. There was no need for any more sea farers like Gérard or Caine, there was no need for any more leaders like Corwin or Eric… 

Corwin… Random mused about his now blinded brother. Prior Corwin’s dissappearance, Random never had any particular fondness to him, since he loved to torment the scrawny boy that Random used to be. Yet Random never could quite come to hate him either. Maybe because Corwin could appreciate his humor and presence longer than most.

When he’d met the man at Flora’s apartment though, it was neither fondness nor aversion. Random actually liked him, and he felt far more eager than he normally would have been, to help his brother gain the crown he sought after. Now though… Amber had lost its pull and allure for him. 

“Bring him to his knees.”

Like hell he was. Random gritted his teeth and kept himself standing like a rock when his guards tried to push him down on the ground.

“On his knees. Now.” More men came and when one of them pressed hard into the wound, Random felt his feet tremble. Immediately they made use of his temporarily shown weakness, Random’s knees hit the dirt and Random allowed some of his rage to course through his veins. He always hated to kneel, and he had to kneel a lot to his family due to their experience and the established hierarchy... And now this… creature expected the same courtesy? He was nothing compared to him. Random yanked and shoved to get out of their grip, though did not display the full extent of his strength. Later, Random promised himself and the demon he locked eyes with. Later, I’ll show you.

“Forgive my staring. I knew you were young, Prince of Amber, but I expected a little more… well, more.” The demon leaned forward when he gained no response from Random. “I didn’t know you were a mute.”

Random sniffed his nose in disgust. “I don’t waste my breath for the likes of you.” 

The demon chuckled at his answer. “You will, once we beat you into submission.”

Random spat upon the ground and he felt blows descend upon his head and his back. His lightheadedness worsened when they dragged him to his feet and forced him forward. Random felt his stomach twist and It was not just from the disorientation. A gigantic snake towered above him and before Random could think of a way to escape his torturer, he felt his guards push him ahead. He had barely been released or the snake head dove at him, barely missing him.

Sadly, he had not taken into account its rapid tail - it immediately knocked him in the dirt and it circled around his chest and limbs, keeping him tightly locked in place. “Hah!” Random could barely prevent its mouth from ripping his head off by keeping his hand just under the snake’s head. The crowd roared like they were in a boxing match, only to groan when their expectations for blood wasn’t satisfied. While Random prevented its teeth from ripping him open, it didn’t prevent the snake to hiss and splatter venom on his face and eyes. Despite the growing pain, Random’s arm stayed stretched and his muscles bulged from the continuous strain. Around him, he heard them roar their bets how long he could hold the snake at bay. Well, he will make damn sure to disappoint as many as possible. 

-()-

After returning from the darkness into the known reality, Vialle felt the Unicorn slow her pace down. Which was a relief to the blind girl, as she finally could make sense of the proximity of the creatures and the potential danger they were in. The darkness made it impossible to use her taste buds, her smell or her ears to indicate potential danger. Losing whatever self-reliance she had, had made her often wake up in cold sweat as a child. Revisiting this old fear had strengthened Vialle’s determination all the more to mean something in her life.The darkness they had shortly resided in, was not something Vialle wished to repeat, but she may have no choice in the matter. She was so quiet that Vialle could barely hear her hooves touch the grass. She hoped that those thoughts didn’t change the Unicorn’s view of her. She didn’t want that the Unicorn thought her a coward or that she questioned her divine power. Even before she could utter her thoughts, Vialle felt peace and calmness radiate from her.  
Thank you. 

As an answer, it was comparable to a gentle warm squeeze on her shoulder that further hardened her determination and courage.

Vialle dismounted the Unicorn and held on to her mane, while holding her walking stick in her free hand. Silently, the girl watched through both her and the Unicorn’s eyes to the situation ahead.

She could barely sense the Pattern inside Random and had, upon her first look, nearly brushed it off as her imagination. It was but a tiny flicker amidst the thickly cocoon that enveloped him. A cocoon, Vialle realized, that was made thanks to an enormous snake holding her husband captive. Vialle bit her lip as her eyes travelled to see the mocking bystanders. There were too many to remotely get close enough without getting seen. She’d need a distraction and a big one at that.

The Unicorn’s flank rumbled underneath her hand and Vialle turned her eyes to her. “Be careful and good luck.” The words flew out of her mouth before Vialle could stop them. Immediately after voicing her concern, Vialle realized just how ludicrous her wish of fortune was to a goddess and felt her cheeks redden in embarrassment. “I.. heh…” Vialle shyly cast her eyes away and pulled her hand off her mane, not quite knowing whether affirming or revoking her concern would anger the Unicorn.

The Unicorn shuddered her body several times and it took Vialle several seconds to realize she was laughing. The Unicorn’s head turned, brushed her cheek and nudged her gently before running off as silently as a ghost.

Vialle took a deep breath and searched for a path hidden from hostile eyes. She didn’t have that much choice as her best option required her to cross several outposts. Alright. She can do this. The Unicorn was with her. Vialle clenched her stick and walked forward, somehow never stumbling upon any rock or stepping upon a tree branch. A cold and familiar wind accompanied her. After focusing her senses, Vialle noted the familiar presence of the Unicorn brush the obstacles out of her path and confidently hastened her pace till she came in proximity of a guard. As she crouched and contemplated, Vialle felt the Unicorn wait till she reached a conclusion on how to deal with him. She was guiding her, no more and no less to help her accomplish her goal. Everything else was up to herself.

Vialle swallowed to clear her throat and began to sing. 

"Lay down your head and I'll sing you a lullaby-” The demon turned with his weapon drawn upon hearing her, his head crooked in confusion when she did neither flee nor scream. 

Back to the years of loo-li lai-lay-” Slowly, his drawn weapon lowered as Vialle approached and by the time she stood chest to chest, his hand was limp at his side.

“Now fall off to sleep, I'm not meaning to keep you-” Gently, Vialle stroked his sword hand, and his blade dropped to the ground. The demon was now swaying with her song and Vialle cupped his cheek. 

I'll just sit for a while and sing loo-li, lai-lay” Vialle blew her last word faintly in his face and the demon slumped on the ground, vast asleep and snoring. Kneeling next to him, Vialle sought across his belt, unsheathed a dagger for her own use and slit his throat. Now… onwards. The guards on her path were dealt with in a similar fashion, but that snake torturing Random… she couldn’t enchant that big of a creature to her will. 

Then again… few make many. Vialle narrowed her eyes at the closest bystanders and rubbed her pounding head. Making the guards fall asleep had drained a lot of her energy and she would have to be both efficient and careful in the choosing of her song. Emotions, the more fierce and explosive they were, made the songs more powerful and effective. She would not make them fall asleep, like she did before. Vialle whispered, searching and feeling for the words she would use, feeling them on her tongue and fill her ears. When she felt satisfied, Vialle rose out of the bushes to sing.

They didn’t notice her - too little compared to the grandiose and frightening presence that the Unicorn brought mere seconds before she showed herself.

“We stare with defiance and our eyes are ablaze-  
You kill everyone who tries to stand in my way  
You cut out their hearts, send them back where they came,  
and color the grass of the battlefield red.”

The bystanders fell under her will, attacked the snake and Vialle swayed to keep her balance. The merrier to bewitch, the more difficult it was to keep them under her spell for a longer period of time. Luckily though, the snake quickly aided her cause and began to divert his attention from Random to the suddenly attacking bystanders, snapping and tearing at their limbs.

“Random. Random, can you hear me?” She brushed his shoulder with her fingertips and she could hear his head turn towards her. 

“Vi-Vialle?” His voice was croaking and raw from the pain. “Wh… I don’t understand, I-” Random’s mind reeled. How could she even BE here? “You came back for me… why would you-”

“There is little time and I can’t hold them much longer.” Vialle answered as she began to tug at Random. The snake had unconsciously begun to loosen his prisoner, as his focus had turned entirely on fighting off his own friends. His focus unfortunately, had been better than expected and was taking them out much too fast for Vialle’s liking. Soon the snake would realize his prey had a chance of escaping. 

“Vialle… I can’t.. I can’t see.” Random explained as he tried to focus his light-sensitive eyes. It only hurt his eyeballs even more and Random squeezed his eyelids shut. 

“Neither can I. Now stand up. I did not get all the way here to die by your side!” Vialle groaned as she heaved Random out of the snake’s grip. Was it her, or did it seem easier than she expected it to be? 

Random was as surprised by her strength as she was, for he stumbled and nearly knocked them both upon the ground. As he swayed back and forth, Random felt Vialle’s hands upon his arms and he frowned. They felt softer and less wrinkled than he remembered them to be, less… flawed. Random summoned the Pattern before his closed eyelids and it immediately collided with her own. “Vialle, what-” Random began to stutter in shock.

“Later, Random, later!” It was odd for both of them, to have their roles reversed. Vialle now took Random’s hand in hers and guided him safely in the shadows. The moment they had somewhat distanced themselves from the camp, Vialle stopped and reached for his forehead. 

Random’s sluggish mind cleared up in an instant by her brushing fingertips. Before he completely realized what she had done, Random felt her hand softly travel across his eyelids. The burning pain intensified and Random’s eyes brimmed with tears. Not able to keep them open anymore, Random clenched his eyelids shut. 

“Let them fall down… let the pain flow.” Vialle ordered him as she heard the increasing ragged breathing of her husband. 

Random slightly opened his burning eyes and along with his tears, the pain began to cascade down his cheeks. After sniffing his nose and wiping the last tears from his eyes, Random stared at her, not quite knowing how to thank her. Random settled for a little squeeze in her hand. 

“You’re welcome.” Vialle replied with a little smile.

Random’s eyes immediately noticed the sword on her hip. “Mind if I borrow it?” Random asked her permission while tugging on the sword to emphasize his intention.

“Off course not. I didn’t have it with me for show.” Vialle said as Random unbuckled the belt and sheath from her hip and attached it to his own.

With his free hand, Random tangled his fingers with hers. “How did you even get past all those guards?” 

“Oh, I sang them a little lullaby.” Vialle casually explained. 

She flashed a sharp predatory smile at him and Random felt a little shiver crawl across his back. He had heard Vialle’s voice and had, due to the pain he was in, immediately shrugged it off as a mere hallucination. Such a terrifying vengeful voice could not have belonged to her, surely? “Ah. I see.” Random began to comprehend an inkling of the Rebmans in the early age and his stomach twisted.

What was nearly as unsettling was to see Arden as enemy territory and to be on alert every step on the way. A screech echoed in the air, silencing the entire battle in their backs, before growls followed suit.

They had noticed his escape. Random suppressed a curse and increased his pace. Out of pure habit though, Random slowed down so Vialle could keep up. Along with a squeeze from her hand, the Pattern in her flared to remind Random of her increased stamina. 

Random squeezed her hand in response and expected the Pattern to vanish from her in that exact same moment. It was foolish, but surely his eyes were somehow still deceiving him? Surely he had had too many venom on his eyes?! No one but the Blood of Amber could gain access to the Pattern. It was branded in their brains by Dworkin himself. Random’s lips were pressed as tightly as possible to keep his questions sealed. Later. Random buried all his questions and shock about Vialle’s sudden initiation in the Pattern. You can ask her later.

Vialle felt Random increase his pace again and she followed his pace with ease.. Despite the threat breathing down their necks, Vialle’s curiosity and excitement began to gain the upper hand. She waited for her lungs to hypervilate and her muscles to burn. Any moment now. Any second...

Her body didn’t reach that breaking point - that, realized Vialle with a growing grin, was still far away. Vialle felt herself become drunk from joy and pride. She could do what Random could now and she began to understand as to where the prideful attitude of a Prince of Amber exactly came from. She felt Random’s gaze upon her when she giggled and she heard his voice rumble in his throat. His hand tightened around her and she did the same. 

It was not the first time that, whatever Random took for granted, Vialle made him see anew. She was enjoying this, but more importantly, she wanted him to join in her excitement. Great was his surprise the moment she increased her pace. Instead of trying to outrun him, like so many siblings could and would, Vialle merely did it to stay by his side. 

Random turned around, to see the hordes run behind him - one in particular wished to impress his peers and ran to slay him ahead. His sword flashed and the demon fell with his chest open. Could someone, for once, call him by Trump?! More now began to close in on them.

The Unicorn answered his prayer about two minutes later. It seemed he always was in the worst position when it came to receiving Trump contact. Random gritted his teeth as the trump contact was getting more persistent by the second. He knew he would have to answer, for giving both of them a chance of surviving, but opening the contact would leave them vulnerable for the next very crucial moments. Alright, let’s take that chance. “Vialle, guide me forward.” Random ordered her. After he felt her pull him along, Random opened his mind, barely focused upon the vague features of his family member and roared: “A little help would be nice!” Random half-slammed against a tree, causing his arm and shoulder to flare up in pain. The contact immediately broke off and disorientated Random immediately became clear awake when he heard Vialle scream.

Blood was upon her hip, spreading downwards across her green dress and Random snapped. His sword cleaved the demon’s head off and it found its way into the stomach of the second. 

Vialle tried to keep hold of Random’s hand, but she soon felt them press her away from him. She felt their knives across her arms and back - they could so easily slay her, but they had decided to toy with their defeat.

“Hear her scream, Prince of Amber. Hear her scream for your help as we make her ours.” Vialle heard one gloatingly say and she felt their knives change to hands, that began to push her into submission. 

Random roared and yelled death upon them all. “Scream for him, blind girl.” Vialle felt her hair being pulled by a rough hand, and her face went upwards, feeling cold metal against her throat. “Scream!” The pressure upon her skin lessened when a horn called out, halting every one of them in surprise. 

Random began to laugh. “Run, little rabbits, run for your lives! My brother is hunting for you all. You’ll be dead, dead, I say!” 

The demons shuffled uncomfortably at his response and hesitated to finish their captives for their unusually confidence in this brother of his.

“One brother of yours doesn’t make one damn difference. Kill them!” Their leader roared, sensing their loyalty was making place for irrational fear. As if on cue, the horn called again, within a mile from them.

Random kept laughing. “You expected more. Now let us surpass those expectations for you.” Hooves thundered closer to everyone’s ears and the familiar color of the rangers appeared in view, safe for one whitely armored that stuck out like a moose during hunting season. 

Both Random and Vialle were abandoned, as the enemy tried to piece some line of defense together against the incoming calvary. Whatever line they managed to make, was quickly broken by the arrows that the rangers fired upon horseback. Sensing danger standing so close to the collision, Random and Vialle sought shelter behind a sturdy thick tree, feeling the arrows whizz both next to them and into the wood. “Brother!” Random screamed when he saw the white armor of Julian come their way. "Julian! It is us!" Random screamed when Morgenstern nearly run them through. "For Unicorn’s sake, it is me Random!" Morgenstern was diverted the last minute and Julian slowed his horse to a standstill to regard them. Blood was dripping from his forehead and his armor was covered in a similar fashion.

"You're alive." No relief, no emotion. Just a coldly stated fact. Random turned eyes away from his older brother for a few seconds so he would not see the anger inside them. "You two need to get out of here." Julian's hand went to his desk of trumps and threw a card to Random, which the younger brother caught.

Vialle then felt Julian’s eyes upon her and she held herself completely still under his scrutinizing gaze. Like Random, she could sense the Pattern inside him and it was molded, just like Random’s to the flavor of his personality. While Random’s was green and red, Julian’s was brown and blue. 

“I-” Whatever Julian wished to say, died on his lips when more hordes appeared. "Damn them to Chaos, where do they keep coming from?" Julian put an arrow ready and shot it through the closest head. Without hesitation, Julian swung his leg over Morgenstern and jumped from his horse, shooting another arrow in the process. "Get on him, both of you!" commanded Julian as he released another arrow. It missed due to the speed his attacker had, and Julian slammed the bow upon his neck. “dhachaigh (Homewards), Morgenstern.”

Random helped Vialle upon Julian's horse before mounting himself. He'd never thought he would ever ride Morgenstern and he had promised himself to enjoy it, should he ever have the time... but now he was only aware of the flaring pain in his body and the pained gasps of Vialle, clutching her wound on her thigh. She didn't seem to be able to keep her hand properly pressed on the wound, and Random pressed his own hand on it. 

Morgenstern slowed down as they reached the edge of the forest, and the two were able to see the immortal city in front of the dazzling blood red sunset. "We could leave." whispered Random out loud. “No horse can ever match Morgenstern. Once we’re far enough, I can play with the Shadows and vanish within the night. I’m hardly competition for the throne and Eric has too many concerns regarding the black road. By the time this threat has been settled, our trail is long dead…” Random quietened when Vialle didn’t answer him.


	6. Ghosts from the past

“Was this what you said to Morganthe as well, before you took her in Shadow and let her return pregnant?” Vialle softly asked. “Coaxing her a romantic future and promise to give her forever?”

“I thought you’d be elated to travel and see the Shadows for yourself,” Random paused for a couple of seconds before adding, “I didn’t think that your feelings regarding Morganthe would still be so strong.”

“It is not that,” Vialle explained to him, “I can’t comprehend how you could leave your home so carelessly behind, especially when it is in such a vulnerable state. And I wish to understand, before I make up my decision.”

Random let out a deep breath, that whisked around Vialle’s hair. "Countless times, Amber has been at its most vulnerable, Vialle. Yet Amber has endured through it all. It will tear at me forever, should I never return again. But my siblings can handle this on their own, like they have always managed without me"

“That is not a proper answer to my question.”

“If I tell you, what do I get in return?”

“What do you wish to know?”

Random contemplated for a few seconds, before saying, “I don’t understand why you would stay here and what appeal you could possibly see in Amber. Explain to me why.”

Vialle nodded her agreement at his deal and Random took a deep shuddering breath. "By the time I was getting my first fencing lesson, pretty much everyone of my family had achieved some skill to outbalance another. The hierarchy of power was already well established. Me, as the youngest heir, well… I was hardly noticed and left to my own devices. By the Unicorn I was bored out of my mind, so I made them notice me… by doing the exact thing they told me NOT to do.” Slowly, the sounds of the forest vanished as Random began to go into detail. Vialle could imagine the scenery as vividly as if she were there along with him…

-()-

Don't go in the city. Don't go to Arden. Don't bother us in the fencing room. Not now Random, father is in a meeting. He didn't care a damn. He did it anyway. Anything was good enough that they'd notice him. It soon became a game, to see just how far he could stretch things with his family. Today, though, he had stretched it… a lot.

The youngest prince glanced behind him, to see Julian and his rangers come into view. They would rapidly catch him, unless… Random narrowed his eyes, put his feet out of his stirrups and put them upon horseback. Ever since he could walk, Random had climbed upon the bookcases, upon the stables, the towers… nothing was too high or frightening, especially for a child.

  
Almost… Random jumped from his horse, his hands caught the overhanging tree branch and hauled himself on it, while his horse continued riding below. Quickly, Random sought his way upwards, as Julian and his rangers gathered around the tree he was in.  
"Random, get down." Julian ordered with ice in his voice.

  
“But I’m scared, Julian.” Giving him a crooked smile, Random stayed where he was and ate some of the berries he had gathered on his ride out. “Please, save me!”

  
“I’ll save you an arrow to your knee if you don’t come down now.” Julian raised his hand and two of his rangers readied their bows.

  
“Go ahead.” Random said boldly. The arrows were released and Random jumped from his current tree into the next. “So much work and men wasted on me, brother Julian. Surely you can occupy your time with hunting?”

  
“I am doing this right now.” What Julian had seen, and Random had not, was that several rangers had placed themselves in the thicket of the trees and were closing in on him. “And I’ll kill you like any other animal I hunt.”

  
"But then father will be very, very mad at you, Julian." replied Random in a serious, worried tone. His eyes were gleaming though and a smirk was on his lips as he balanced on the branches. "You would probably loose that pretty armor of yours as a result. Well, that, and your head." Random laughed and jumped - only to miscalculate and fall through the branches down upon the ground. "Ow. Hehe." grinned Random sheepishly as the rangers picked him up and dragged him before his brother.

  
Julian’s hand clapsed on his shoulder like an iron grip, while his other hand found his trumps. "Deirdre, I found the little monster. He’s all yours.” Julian said while Random struggled to get out of his grip. It was no use. He was shoved by Julian and pulled by Deirdre into her chambers and Random scowled in her face.

  
"How many times, do we have to tell you, Random? You can't-" began Deirdre, when Random bit her in the arm, and hard. Deirdre screamed, temporarily loosing her grip upon her youngest brother, and Random burst out of the room, bumping against servants, climbing upon furniture and evading the guards’ hands like a little sprite. A figure at the throne room though, made him pause.

  
Shit. Eric.

  
Random peaked from behind the curtains, but Eric wasn't facing at him, but father's chair. He was staring at it as if it were the only thing that mattered in the room and his hand barely brushed the railing, before falling limply at his side. Eric's eyes moved from the chair to the crown next to it. But unlike before, he didn't reach for it and simply watched.

  
"Here you are!"

Random screamed when Deirdre's hand clasped his like a chain. “LET ME GO! Let me go, by the Unicorn, Let me-” Random immediately became silent when Benedict came into view.

“Let him.” The eldest said, just when Eric also arrived on the scene. “The boy has too much time on his hands for little shenanigans.”

“I’m no boy, I’m 12.” Random sulkily said. Immediately, the youngest cringed underneath Benedict’s intense gaze.

“See that he’s trained.” Benedict said, and Random saw both Eric and Deirdre’s face wrinkle with annoyance.

“Benedict, Deirdre and I have to-” Eric began,

“Yes, yes, I know.” Benedict nodded his head at him, making Random wonder what unsaid conversation had been between the two. A door opened just then and Corwin appeared in the hallway. “Corwin, you go and train the boy.”

The same annoyed and desperate look that his brother and sister wore, appeared on Corwin’s face. “Benedict, come on, really?!” Corwin began to whine, “I don’t have time to-”

“Make time.” Benedict interrupted flatly as Random was practically shoved like an unwanted toy around from Deirdre, to Benedict, who pushed the little boy to Corwin.

Random glanced upwards, returning that same annoyed look to his older brother. “Why don’t you give the bastard over there the job?” Corwin asked as his hand began to push Random back.

“Because dad requires us elsewhere.” Eric replied as he faced Random back to Corwin.

“If neither of you wish me around, I can simply take my leave-” Random hopefully began, only for Benedict to take Random by his shoulders and once again bring him back to Corwin.

“Do your job.” Benedict simply said to Corwin, before turning his eyes to Random. “And you listen to him.” Benedict ordered him before walking off with Eric and Deirdre.

Corwin and Random glanced to one another. "I'd much prefer Eric's presence over you." Corwin said as he dragged Random along.

"Likewise." Random replied just as disgusted.

-()-

“I should have watched my tongue better that day, especially to Corwin. He gave me a lesson did not quickly forget. He dragged me all the way to the stables and bound me behind his horse.” Random chuckled at that particular thought, before explaining in a smug tone, “Or at least, he tried to. I had torn off his silver rose and was well on my way to grab a dagger from his satchel, when Bleys arrived. Julian was right, saying I was one hell of a little monster back then.”

“So… what did Corwin do?”

“Oh, nothing too grave, to put your mind at ease.” Random said to calm her down. “No, he and Bley put me through my first hellride and left me on an island somewhere off in Shadow. It was only a few days later that Gérard came to find me. Upon my return, though Corwin decided to rub my incompetence in my face…. numerous times.”

-()-

Random groaned as he was tackled to the ground - again.

"Don't tell me you are tired already."

The youngest brother bit back the pain and scrambled up his trembling legs to face Corwin again. "I... am... not tired!" managed Random to say before he attempted another attack. He crossed Corwin's blade two times before his blade was forced out of his hand by a cut on the wrist. "Damn you!" Random hissed as he clutched the wound, before turning his hand into a fist and trying to hit him. Corwin dodged it with his free arm, dropped his blade and tackled his brother to the floor.

"Don't let your anger take the lead, little brother."

"I am NOT your little brother!" It was childish, Random knew, just as it was childish to keep trying to get out of Corwin's grip.

"But you are. Now yield, little brother."

"Corwin."

Corwin stiffened when he heard Benedict's voice behind him. "Yes, Benedict?"

The ringing sound of a sword could be heard in the room, and Corwin's head turned-

This was his chance! Random immediately butted his head against Corwin's and his grip loosened. Corwin's distraction had been long enough for Random to change their position, with Corwin now pinned under the grip of his youngest brother.

"Never turn your head away from your enemy." continued Benedict with a light nod to Random, who released Corwin. "Well done, Random."

"Thank you Benedict."

"Which I can't say from you." addressed Benedict this time to a still gasping Corwin. "You are supposed to train the boy, not show off how good you are."

"Which is all he does." Eric made himself known in the doorway, and Corwin flushed red from anger. "But when push comes to shove..."

"Push me a little longer, I dare you."

"I don't dare, I just do." retorted Eric smugly. "But don't let your anger take the lead."

If looks could kill, Eric would be dead a trillion times over by Corwin.

"Come along now Random."

"But my training session isn't over yet!" pouted the 12 year old as he was led away by Benedict.  
"No it isn't. You'll be training with me for a while."

Random's eyes lit up at the news, though his head turned around to a bickering Corwin and Eric.

  
"Come now." Benedict's voice turned much sharper at this point, and Random quickly turned his head back up front, neither wishing to offend him or to blow his chance to teach from Benedict himself. Benedict hadn't said a single word ever since they left Eric and Corwin behind in the training room... in Amber. Random gaped around with bulging eyes as he saw the sky and ground change by Benedict's will. "First time, out in Shadow?"

  
Random clapped his mouth shut and shook his head. "No, sir."

  
"Hm."

  
To Random's regret, Benedict stopped their ride through Shadow too soon. After dismounting, Benedict reached out to take him.

  
"I can do it myself." said Random quickly, not wanting to be seen like a little child who needed assistance from his nanny. Random managed to pull his leg over the saddle, but the ground was still too high for him to reach. Okay.. he just- Benedict's hand could snatch him right before he lost his balance and like a dangling doll, a redfaced Random was put on his feet.

  
"First time riding?"

  
"No, sir."

Benedict merely stared at him, his face emotionless like always. Random shuffled with his feet. Honestly, Benedict was more intimidating than Corwin or Eric. At least they got mad whenever you displeased them. "Tell me, what makes a good warrior?"

  
"uh... I don't-" began Random,

  
"What makes a good warrior?" repeated Benedict as if Random hadn't spoken at all.  
Random swallowed, having difficulty to gather his thoughts.

"Skill." decided Random to answer.

  
"Ah, but that is only acchieved by long, long years of training." shook Benedict his head. "Before skill, you need to require something else first."

  
"Speed."

  
"Hm. Speed, yes. It is required to block and advance at a moment's notice. But not enough."

  
"Strength." Random glanced away when Benedict shook his head for a third time. "Why are you asking me this? Is this to mock my incompetence?" Benedict stayed silent, and Random knew he would not say another word let alone go back to Amber. Random thought, and thought, till... "It is all three of them."

  
A little smile came upon Benedict's face. "Yes. You've been trained by Corwin, and he, along with Eric, were trained by me. I taught them various different movements, tricks and styles. Corwin loves to use and by effect impress you. But what good are all those grand movements in the heat of battle? When you are so tightly packed together you can barely swing your sword? Where you-" Benedict drew out his sword and the blade was like a silver light attached to his arm, "are hacking and slashing? When you need to perform the same motion, over and over, till your arm is trembling, and your eyes fall weary?"

  
Random gasped when Benedict stopped his blade inches from his throat.

"A battle is nothing, like the fights you've seen so far between your brothers and sisters. What kills the most warriors on the battle field, is their lack of endurance."

  
"But we can go on for hours on end!"

  
"True, but even we have our limits. And once its reached, you are as vulnerable as the people in Shadow." Benedict raised his sword, pointing it at Random. "Draw your sword. Let us see how long you can hold up against me."

  
"I can never-" protested Random,

  
"No tricks." promised Benedict. "Just attack, block, attack. Nothing more, nothing less."  
Random sighed. "Alright."

  
And so they fenced for hours without stopping. And as time lengthened, so did Random's ache in his sword arm, his back and tighs increase. He had never fought in such a long period on end - by this hour, he already would have been beat a few hundreds times over by Corwin and by Eric.

  
"Damn!" Random cursed when his arm began to get cramps. THe next moment, the blade fell from his hand, and Benedict's blade was on his chest. "Why... do... you... teach... me?" wheezed Random as both he and Benedict put their swords back in their sheath.

  
"I trained Corwin, Deirdre, and Eric because I was Master of Arms. I train you because I want to." said Benedict.

  
Not a single drop of sweat was upon him, noted Random in awe.

  
"I saw you ask a certain officer a move he performed on the training yard. You are the first among our kin to do so. The short lifespan of the Shadow people put their mark on their fencing styles, their methods, their reactions. There can be learned from them, if one opens up. Which you did. You seek alternatives. You seek to make your weakness your strength, instead of hoarding more strength for yourself and keep yourself comfortable with what you're good at. You will not be the best, but you will be balanced."

-()-

"Make way!" cursed Random as Morgenstern stopped to a near standstill.

Vialle could hear the buzzing sounds of many people ahead of them, probably blocking their way in the city. Morgenstern went forwards again at Random's clicking of his tongue, though at a less rapid pace as before. Good - with each bounce, flashes of pain erupted from her side, each longer lasting and with increasing intensity. Once they were not so packed up among the citizens and began to pick up a little more pace, Random continued on with his story. "Benedict taught me much that day, much more than Corwin ever had in all those 'lessons'. But Benedict's lessons couldn't pacify me any longer. I wanted payback for the way Corwin had treated me. Humiliating Corwin in a sword fight, was more in Eric's, Deirdre's or Benedict's league. Using magic, was more the redhead's style. I knew would have to do it differently than all the others. After the training with Benedict, I didn't immediately go to my suite, but sought that of Corwin's to put nails in his shoes. I..."

-()-

-was dressed way earlier than needed to be and had casually seated himself closeby Corwin's chambers. Any moment now... Random chuckled when he heard Corwin scream and curse from the pain.

"I suppose you have something to do with it?" Damn! Random slowly turned around to face a smirking Bleys, leaning against the wall.

"To do with what?" asked Random innocently.

Bleys chuckled and crunched at Random's eye level. "Well, well, aren't you quite the liar? Don't worry, your secret is safe with me." Bleys winked at him before walking by, and Random shuddered at those devilish green eyes.

-()-

"Corwin was livid and accused Julian for piercing his feet the next day. Julian's and Corwin's relationship was already hanging at the seams, and that day it snapped. Julian never returned to Amber, not unless it was on the orders of our father. And whenever it was required of Corwin to ride through Arden, Julian made it very clear to him who was in charge... I feel guilty to have added to that final straw. My little childish vendetta against Corwin had given consequences my younger self hadn't accounted for. My relationship with Julian too became strained."

"How so?"

"I have a strong suspicion that Bleys told Julian. He probably hoped that Julian would drag me through the mud. The reason why I think so, was because Julian looked straight into my eyes several times as to get my confession throughout Corwin's accusations. But I too had my pride, and I feared Corwin's wrath more than I feared Julian's. So I lied through my teeth and told Corwin that I had seen Julian enter his room. Julian never told Corwin the actual truth - whether it was because he had the perfect excuse to stay in Arden, or because he still wants to use this information later on, I do not know. Perhaps a combination of both."

"So what made you turn your head the other cheek?"

"Julian never could forgive my little lie. Even though I explained him why I did what I did, he would not forgive. Things would maybe have been different, had my family members not been the way they behaved towards me. Maybe, my anger would have died that day. So many 'what if's'…" Random's voice trailed off for a bit, before continuing, "But, as things went the way it has, I had set my first steps in the deceit and paranoia due to their actions."

Vialle could hear Random grind his teeth and his breathing became labored due to the anger he had bottled up for so long. “I had begun to relish myself in power, just like all the others. I wanted to be better, be stronger, to humiliate them as they humiliated me. I soon began to realize it is a far fetched, impossible dream." Random's voice died off and once more became distanced. "In our fight to the throne, the line of succession is not respected like in other Shadow worlds. But even with that in mind, I never stood a chance: they all have something to beat me in."

"They don't have a wife, so that is something you have ahead" joked Vialle lightly, and Random chuckled along. "And your anger.. to who else was that reserved to?" dared Vialle to ask him.

"Our father, for raising me and my siblings. Or rather, the lack of it. He had made us to who we are today and for this I loathe him with every fiber of my being. Solidly because he is the man who bore me into this world and because he was king, I did not use my death curse on him. That and because I would be dead within the day for killing father. None of my siblings would support me as their king as they all want it too eagerly for themselves, safe for Gérard and Benedict. So, all that rested me, was to make my discontent towards father clear in every way possible. As for Father, his fondness of me increased the more distance existed between us."

A dark chuckle escaped Random's lips that chilled Vialle to the core. She could sense the man he had been, the man who was still slumbering yet still able to be awoken again within a second.

"The feeling was mutual for me, so I often went around the kingdom to explore by horse or by ship. The sole reason why I kept coming back, was for my siblings. Yet I slowly had to face the reality that they were too far gone in their ambition for the throne. Once, when I saw my brothers and sisters all lined up, with eager eyes awaiting our father's approval and respect for some... idiotic little skirmish that we had won... I couldn't bear being there any longer. I ran off, in the middle of the banquet, down to the dungeons and walked the Pattern." Random chuckled somewhat smug then and his anger vanished like water in the sun.

"What?" Vialle was surprised at the sudden change of tone and frowned in confusion. "What was so funny about walking it? It is gruesome to walk it."

  
"'Gruesome does not cut to describe it." agreed Random with her. "Corwin may be the quickest healer, Benedict the best swordsman and Fiona the best magician... I took the Pattern at the age of 16, the youngest anyone has ever walked it."

Random's voice had become strong and was dripping with pride as he told her this. At that point, he was completely back to being a Prince of Amber.

"Congratulations." smiled Vialle to fuel his pride and she could feel Random straightening his back a little more. Normally she would not stand for the prideful way he presented himself. But he desperately needed this.

"I never said anyone where I had run off to. I said I had felt somewhat queasy and that I had gone to my chambers, which is somewhat the truth, considering that is the location where I commanded the Pattern to bring me to after I had completed the walk. I had the power to walk among Shadow, a power that none of them knew I possessed and that had made me now their equal. It kept me standing and sane in castle Amber till my official walk on the Pattern at my adulthood. After receiving the trumps by Dworkin, I was out of here. I'm not mourning father’s departure, whether it is by life or death, but the way he has left Amber and his legacy behind...” Random paused. “I hate what it represents, what it has done to my siblings… This is why I want to leave. Now tell me. Help me somehow see what you can.”

Vialle nodded. “I’ll try. For a prince of Amber, it will be difficult to grasp what life is like, for someone, imperfect like me, out of Shadow.”

“You aren’t imperfect any longer now that you bear the Pattern inside of you.”

“Do not say what I am or am not. I decide that for myself, not you.” Vialle bit at him, both irritated by his interruption and the way he defined her. “I was born and raised as one in Shadow. The Pattern did not erase said upbringing, did it?”

“No.” Random softly agreed with her.

“Rebma, being so close to Amber always has had this… strife, a near obsession almost, to be as perfect as Amber. This in turn made all Rebmans quite aware of whatever flaws they possess. Different eye color, a too crooked nose, the lack of green hair... even your sister Llewella wasn’t spared.”

Random frowned when Vialle mentioned his sister. “But she is both Amberite and Rebman. Shouldn’t she be the perfect model to strife for?”

“Absolutely. Llewella’s popularity began to catapult out of proportions, so much so that her supporters wished her on the throne of Rebma, instead of Moire. Llewella neither encouraged nor disheartened their efforts, as she wished to keep out of any political strife with Moire. She must have hoped that, with her silence, these fanatic thoughts would soon vanish. Unfortunately, her silence gained the opposite effect. The cries for Moire’s abdication grew higher, and Moire’s supporters turned to more violent solutions. To prevent a civil war, Llewella publicly bent the knee to Moire and hailed her as her queen.”

“I never knew…”

“Off course you wouldn’t - we keep as much rumors and gossip from spreading over to your court. Naturally, not everything can be stopped, but the details and the reasoning behind it…” Vialle paused for a few moments, before continuing, “Oberon heard of Llewella bending the knee to Moire off course and he was, mildly put not pleased. Rebma and Amber’s relationship began to deteriorate shortly and rapidly after that. Moire and her supporters decided to make use of this and demonized Llewella’s Amberite heritage. She was not truly Rebman, she is not truly Amberite… she does not belong with us and was considered an imperfect rebman image.”

“I still don’t understand why you would stay. This obsession with amberite perfection, I’d think you would hate us with passion.”

“I don’t hate Amber in particular - I hate how discriminating my people have become out of jealousy for Amber. I had to bear their taunting and mocking for their entirety of their lives. If it weren’t for Llewella, many of my friends, even me, would not be here today. She stopped their words from breaking my self-worth and spirit, but she can only do so much. My marriage to you, was meant as the gravest insult to you and me both by Moire. A blind, shy girl… the perfect puppet for her. Unfortunately, Moire never bothered to know me well. Or maybe she thought she knew me. I have the chance to carve out my own path now, out of her sight with you. I want to stop the cycle of hatred between Rebma and Amber and the only way to do this, is being in the heart of Amber itself. I’ve been hiding and running all my life. You’ve always had a voice, and you’ve never used its full potential. I never had one in the first place and long to have one of my own.”

Random stayed quiet to take her story in, before asking,“What would Moire think once she hears you bear the Pattern? Would it disrupt the rebman obsession to Amber?”

Vialle wheezed. Oh, that was a big one. “Elated by the fact a Rebman is finally equal to an Amberite, jealous that it is not someone who she would want it to have and make me out for a traitorous wench when I do not comply to her whims. Not necessarily in that order.” Vialle paused, before adding, “Your siblings? how would they react?”

Random let out a deep sigh. “They won’t kill you, at least not right away. Moire’s visit is coming close, and it would be too obvious to have an unfortunate accident occur to you”

“Obvious or not, I’d still be dead if they were to carry through” Vialle replied to him.

“If,” Random said, as he clutched her tighter against his chest. “You saved my life, now I will return the favor and see you through. You will have your voice. I’ll see to it that you find it.” Random softly said in her ear.

“Help me find it... what is the price you ask in return?”

“There is no price to give. You thought me important enough not to leave behind and you did it all by yourself. My siblings would have never risked their lives like you did today, so allow yourself to be proud.” Random glanced at the petite woman in his arms. So delicate she seemed… but with a strength far beyond Gérards.

Vialle was at loss for his words. “That… is one of the kindest things you’ve ever said to me.”

“Don’t get used to it.” Random’s voice turned flat once more, but to Vialle it was not difficult to notice the warmth he tried to hide.

By now, they had arrived at the stables and Random slowed Morgenstern down to a standstill. "Wash him and give him hay and water." demanded Random at a much louder voice to the approaching feet at their horse. Vialle felt the epicentre shift as Random dismounted Morgenstern and she wobbled back and forth to keep herself upright. "Do you need assistance?"

"I can manage, thank you for the offer." Vialle hissed as she swung her leg over Morgenstern's back, feeling her wound around her hip protest from said movement. Ignoring it, Vialle continued on and immediately had to pay the prize for it. Her legs began to give out, she began to feel herself fall backwards - and a familiar hand supported her back.

"Be careful!" snapped Random in her ear while he tucked his other hand under her leg. He took a few steps backwards to regain his balance while asking, "How is your wound?"

"It is fine, really. I can walk on my own." muttered Vialle somewhat irritable when Random didn't immediately put her on her feet. While Random had carried her many times, it irked Vialle whenever he carried her without consent. It made her feel even more like a porcelain doll to sit tight and not speak unless spoken to. She had barely uttered those words or Random put her back on her feet and took her hand to guide her forward. As they walked on the stairs, Vialle realized she had underestimated the gravity of her wound and blood loss. Her head was spinning so suddenly and with such intensity that Vialle tripped with her feet upon the stairs. Random's hand caught her arm before she fell flat down - his grip was strong and harsh as he pulled her upright.

"Apparently not." said Random in a voice that wished to protest. He once again heaved her in his arms and began to nearly sprint up the stairs.

The guard stood to attention the moment he came into view, though his eyes widened considerably as they approached. Random hadn't had the chance to look into the mirror, but he had enough dried blood on his face and clothing to know he looked as if he walked through hell. Vialle didn't look any better. Her hair had clitted, her face was painted with blood like his and her wound across her hip had caused blood to spread downwards her torn and muddy dress. "Tell his majesty the king we apologise for our tardiness." When the guard kept gaping, Random snapped, "Get it done before you need a physician as well." The prince let out a disapproving sound as the guard hurried off. They weren't used to seeing a prince of Amber wounded, much less a noble woman. While neither he or his siblings wished to show off their vulnerability to each other or their people, it had made the people think the royal family were immortal and invulnerable. And the people in turn thought they themselves were immortal and invulnerable, by the little knowledge they let them eat from their hands. Random glanced to Vialle in his arms. He felt less burdened and troubled, after pouring out some of his long standing frustrations. It had felt right, to tell her at that moment... He just hoped his given trust in her wouldn't swing back to him like a boomerang.

"Random!" Startled out of his thoughts, Random turned around to face Flora, who'd just come out of the library with a couple of books. "Thank the unicorn you are both alright!”

Random raised his eyebrows at her concern, contemplating for a few seconds whether it was genuine or not. He decided to let his questioning of her sincerity drop and focus upon his and Vialle's wellbeing. "Yes, well I was busy not dying on my way here." Random couldn't help but place some sarcasm in his voice, before continuing on, "Can you offer some assistance in closing our wounds?"

"Naturally. Let me fetch my equipment."

Random walked inside the library and laid Vialle upon the couch, with her wound faced upwards. Upon looking down, Random noted the blood that had begun to drip down his arm and hand. He 'cleaned' said hand by adding more blood to his vest - it was already so tainted in red, one smudge more wouldn't make the difference. Footsteps began to come closer and he saw Flora enter with the equipment… along with Eric.

Off course, still licking Eric's heels like a little puppy. Random sniffed his nose, though did not voice any remark he otherwise would have said. She was willing to spend time upon treating them both, so Random would let it slide for now. Flora put herself to work by stitching both his shoulder and his arm. Random rolled his shoulders, stretched his arm and hummed approvingly of her work.

"You saw it?"

Random narrowed his eyes at Eric, who was about done treating Vialle's wound. "Yes, I saw." emphasized Random his bite on the last tone. When Random saw Eric glance to Vialle, he quickly focused on Caine and Julian, who were just entering. "And thank you, by the way, for using us as bait!"

"We did not know they would breach through so suddenly." Julian's voice was cracked from exhaustion and missed the strength to defend his lack of protection.

"'prepared for every eventuality.' recited Random in a mocking tone. "Sure you are."

Julian's eyes blazed at Random's scoffing and walked with fast paced strides to his youngest brother. "Then you hold the lines for me, dear brother." snarled Julian as he was stopped mid-way by Eric's hand on his arm. "Let's see how well you fare - I bet you can't hold them for one night."

"Just because dad gave you that shiny armor and Arden to watch about, doesn't make you superior-"

"Alright, that's enough, both of you!" silenced Eric them both. “A marvellous attempt to try and make us forget your wife, Random. Truly. I did not expect though, you would go so far to attempt and see our own blood spilled rather than hers. Now speak. Say why a woman out of Shadow could possibly have the Pattern burning in her blood.”


	7. In a nest of vipers

Random kept his face passive when he saw Caine’s hand go to his belt, but his hands were itching to grab anything that could be used as a weapon. Keeping half an eye on Caine, Random saw a pair of scissors that Flora had used to cut the bandage within reach. 

“Well?” Eric’s booming voice made Random loose his intense focus upon Caine. The moment he flashed his eyes to their oldest brother, he felt Caine’s presence shift and stop till he was at his left side. Julian moved closer to Eric and Vialle, keeping an eye both on Random and his full blood brother. 

“I don’t know how” Random quietly said. “We were briefly seperated due to an ambush that took me prisoner and left Vialle for dead. She came after me, somehow bearing the Pattern inside her when she previously had not, and helped me escape. You will have to ask the details regarding her initiation to her”

Caine let out a huff. “You were coincidentally not present for her initiation on the Pattern. I find that very hard to believe. I say you try to wash your hands in innocence and let your sweet little wife pull up a farce"

"Tell me Caine, what reason would she have to lie about?” Random said without even sparing a glance to his brother. 

“Anyone would lie to keep their lives.” 

“It is simply preposterous. Then again, it is so far fetched, there could be some truth in it.” Julian said this time, as he glanced to Vialle. “A blind girl walked throughout an enemy infiltred Arden by herself...”

Random rubbed his forehead. “Yes, she did. Don’t you feel the Pattern in her, Julian?”

“Off course I do!” Julian snarled at him, baring his teeth like a wolf. Random noted only just now the bags under Julian’s eyes. Famous control or not, even the lack of sleep began to tear his cold exterior down.  “If she can walk with the Pattern through the maze that is Arden, then she could very well shift Shadow.” 

“Ask her if she can” Hearing them mention Vialle as if she weren’t even present in this very room, was something Random could relate to, and anger build in his veins. “One tends to gain answers that way.”

Caine snorted. “We don’t ask _her_ , we ask _you_.” His voice was filled with disgust, more to Vialle than to him. Vialle, after all, was beneath them all, since she was from Shadow.

“She bears the Pattern like all of us.” Random slowly said, and Vialle, who’d stayed invisible and quiet during the tense conversation, let her walls down to emphasis Random’s words and to remind them, to let them feel it was not some trick. “She is as real as any of us and therefore our equal.”

“You cannot be serious.” Flora spoke up this time, and Vialle could hear her voice getting pitched from fear. But it was a different kind of fear compared to her brothers. No, Flora was fearful and insecure for a new and younger beauty in court that bore the Pattern. Any new beauty, in fact. Vialle saw herself through Flora’s eyes, saw the panic that Eric might leave her for a better, well suited alliance…

“Let her.” Eric’s voice commanded their silence and all their eyes turned upon her, including Flora’s.

Immediately, an icy wall was put up and Vialle blushed when Flora’s eyes glowed like two glowing suns upon her. Nearly, Vialle spilled the words “I am sorry” to the youngest daughter of Oberon, but she knew it would be a grave mistake. 

She was their equal now but she still needed to be aware of the unspoken rules in Amberite conversations. “What Random said, was true. He was captured when we fled the invaders, while I held myself quiet in the high grass. When I finally thought it safe enough to get from my hiding place, I stood up and used a walking stick to guide myself around-” Vialle didn’t know how to adres the answer to the question on everyone’s lips, trying to find the right words as the room grew more restless by the second. If she told them of the Unicorn, they for sure would see it as blasphemy. 

_Lie,_ a voice whispered in her head. _Lie. Say that you fell down or something, that you suddenly had the Pattern-_

And they would see right through it. If she lied, her words would stop meaning anything. She would be lost in their game of false promises and paranoia, she would become them. Vialle took a deep shuddering breath, before quickly blurting out, “The Unicorn showed up and bestowed the Pattern on me.”

For a few heartbeats there was nothing but stunned silence, and Random’s mind reeled. The Unicorn. Julian practically had lived there for about 200 years and he’d only ever seen her tail in the wind. No one questioned his words - why would one ever lie whether or what they had seen of their patron? Everyone had searched Arden to try and catch a glimpse of her. Before the sucesion, that had been their obsession - they had searched for her as vividly as Arthur’s knights searched the holy grail. 

And the Unicorn had chosen to show herself to a plain woman out of Shadow, in her very first visit to Arden. But what Vialle added, took all strength out of Random’s legs and Random seated himself back on his chair.

“She then offered me her back and she rode me to Random’s whereabouts.”

Even though he had the best poker face in the family, Random could not keep his posture emotionless any longer. _She was privileged not only to walk the Pattern, but to ride upon her back?!_ Immediately, Random wanted to discard it. It was absurd, it simply could not be. Denial and jealousy began to pile up in his mind and Random nearly screamed it out to her. 

_But again, how could she lie about something so serious?_ From what Random could remember, the Unicorn had given Dworkin the task to manifest the Pattern and he had done so with his blood. And they had all, in their arrogance, assumed that none other than their family could be granted the power over Shadow. But unlike Dworkin, the Unicorn was not limited by any rule. 

Vialle would not lie. It was them, who were in denial to cope with the humiliation.

“LIES!” Caine shouted, his face red from anger. “Lies and blasphemy, I say! The audacity you have to even mention her, let alone make those claims!”  Caine marched forward and his dagger flashed in his hand. “She’s clearly gone mad from.. from whichever way she obtained the Pattern. Why we are even listening to her?!” Caine’s steps faltered when he felt a hand upon his wrist - Random’s to be more exact. The younger brother twisted the arm in an unnatural angle, and the knife fell down on the ground. 

He’d rushed forward without thinking - which was something Random began to regret as both him and Caine became the very centre of attention. Nor had he wanted to get on Caine’s bad side either. But it was as it was, and the two brothers stared each other down as if they had a duel by Trump. Just when it was about to result in a fight between the two, a voice deflated the tension. 

"You are listening to me, because I say so.” Vialle calmly said. “I have said the truth, do with it as you please. Though it would be highly unwise to kill me.” All eyes turned from Caine and Random once more to her.  "Moire would not come to Amber simply to check on my wellbeing here at court. Just like there must be another reason as for why his majesty used us as bait for these horde from the Black Road." Eric did neither protest nor affirm and Vialle continued on with a smile, "Yes, your majesty, we saw them. And they are indeed a threat to Amber. You seek for allies - outside the ones you already have - for the war to come. It would not be beneficial to kill me so close to Moire's arrival. A negative first impression can take a long time to change - time, you don’t possess much of."

“You are the first outside our family to ever bear the Pattern. When you return to Rebma and have found a suitable husband, your children will bear this as well.” Eric said. “It would cease to be unique to us.”

Not ‘if’, but ‘when’ you return to Rebma. Random swallowed thickly at Eric’s words, feeling doubt fester in his mind. His older brother expected their marriage to be annulled on the celebration. What if said expectations weren’t fulfilled? He’d somewhat foolishly assumed they would stay married since Vialle had no desire to return to Rebma. But Random had not given that much thought in the unpredictable reactions of Eric and Moire if they were to stay married. What if they forced their hand to annul it? It should make him cold with fear...instead Random only felt dread cloud his mood at the thought that Vialle would leave. He’d actually… come to miss her company.

“It would not passed on outside your family if I were to stay with my current husband.” Vialle answered him.

Eric’s head turned to Random as Vialle was speaking and his blue eyes began to scrutinize his younger brother. The king stared him up and down, trying to find any weakness in the emotionless armor that Random had put on. He found none. “Indeed it wouldn’t.” Eric agreed slowly as his eyes turned their attention back to Vialle.

In that fraction of a moment, when Eric’s eyes began to shift from himself to Vialle, the youngest child of Oberon saw the corners of his mouth turn upwards and wrinkles appeared around his eyes. Just for a second it was there, before it turned back to its passive look. Whatever his conclusions were, Random felt discomfort sink in his stomach. 

Vialle too shifted uncomfortably in his chair at his words. She did not know Eric, not when it came to her marriage to Random. He’d been all too eager to have Random executed not even a year ago. Amberites did not forget and did not forgive - had her arguments been enough to counteract his desire to see Random’s head on a spike? “Rebma will be very grateful for your generosity to gift the Pattern to me and officially see me as a part of your family.”

“To be officially recognized a part of our family,” With gleaming blue eyes, Eric leaned forward, “It is also required of you to swear allegiance to our house.” His eyes settled on his youngest brother. “I hope to see her husband follow along with her”

_There_ it was. Random clenched his jaw. The situation right now was very reminisced of the situation prior Corwin’s return from the dead. Eric was once again the best choice to be buddies with right now and he should go where the wind blows, like he had always done to survive. But Random found it wasn't as easy anymore as it once had been. And it was not because of Corwin or his own pride...Whatever he said, would impact Vialle’s future here and in term affect his. He shouldn’t even mull over this in the first place. Save your own skin, damnit, instead of making sure of hers!

And Eric had seen and exploited his dilemma. What was worse though, was the way he was exploiting Vialle’s eagerness for acceptance and her lack of experience. She did not know his brother the way he did. She thought she was doing the right thing by being honest. She’d pled for both their lives, instead of only hers. And if that wasn’t enough, actions always spoke louder than words - Vialle had gone to save him. Not only had he and Vialle been bait for a surprise attack from Julian and to get to know inside information, Random realized, but Eric had been testing just how strong their relationship was. Vialle had more than proven she cared for him. All Eric needed and managed to achieve from this little gathering, was confirmation if it was the same for Random. 

And what had he foolishly done when Caine came to Vialle with his dagger? Rushed to her defense like a head over heels idiot. And what had his lack of response already revealed to Eric just now? He took Vialle in account for his decisions. He cared. And Eric would keep dangling her in front of him to keep him in place,  squeeze every bit of information out of her and then dump her once she had given him all. And Vialle, poor sweet Vialle, did not see. He had to refuse - it was a high risk, putting both their lives on the line like this. But he could not allow Eric to mold her into his creature, like he had done with Flora. they could get along quite well. She was frankly, the only ally he had. That was till, Eric began to coax her with sweet nothings and make him the black sheep.

Vialle too was quiet, though her irritation began to grow the longer it took for Random to give his answer. It would pacify Eric’s desire to see Random dead and it would aid the relationship between their cities. She could not grasp what took Random so long to answer. It was a win-win for everyone. All he would need to do was swallow his pride, just this once. 

“You ask my allegiance mere minutes after executing a little experiment with us?” Random jeered. “Forgive my hesitation, brother.”

“Random, I never wanted to see any harm come to you.” Eric said as he held up his hands in a passifying manner. 

Random snorted. Sure, he never wanted to see any harm to him - he wanted him dead. 

"And had Vialle not had the Pattern in her, she would not have survived the blood loss today.” Eric continued on. “Like she noted, I would have no gain to sent her to her death. And especially not now that she proves to be a useful ally. This is not about titles or power or kingship anymore, Random. A crown is nothing when you don't have people to rule over. Let us stand together and deal with them.”

Random clenched his hands to fists at the emotional manipulation, knowing they would otherwise grab Eric’s throat and squeeze out the air from his lungs. He would kneel, on his and Vialle’s own terms. “You know where I stand” Random replied with his voice hoarse from rage. His eyes stood on fire as he locked eyes with his older brother. “Shall I lend another crossbow to refresh your memory?”

Eric’s face contorted at his brother’s defiance, and his hand was well under way to grab his brother by the throat, when Vialle spoke up.

“Your majesty, may I speak with my husband in private?”

Like a flip of a coin, Eric’s expression as he turned to Vialle. “Naturally, my lady” the king said pleasantly as he beckoned everyone out of the room.

Vialle waited till way after the door was shut, hearing the footsteps vanish into nothing. “Why would you ever refuse such a deal?” Vialle finally let out her frustration to her husband. You witnessed those creatures. You saw what they did, and can do. Even with your eyes open, you must have felt his sincerity as much as I did.”

“Oh, Eric is indeed sincere, when it comes to the protection of Amber. But there is a far bigger picture here and it is one that requires eyes.” Random cringed when he saw Vialle’s face wrinkle in anger. Alright, that had been the wrong way to start off their argument. But he wanted so desperately to make her trust his experience and make her understand she has to be cautious. “I did not mean it like that.” Random softly said as he knelt before her and squeezed her hand. “You are far from dumb. But you do not know my family the way I have known them.” Oberon’s youngest child let out a deep sigh. “If we agree on giving our allegiance to Eric, you will be seen as an unreliable citizen of Rebma. But that is not all. Rebma is a matriarchy, Amber is a patriarchy. My word will go before yours, regardless if you agree or not. You will have to let me speak for you, which is, as you now notice, not easy when we are in disagreement. That is hardly what you have in mind when it comes to having your own voice.”

“But this would bring us security at Eric’s court and by effect, we can actually help to reconcile the two cities. Did you not say you once wanted to change Amber for the better? That you want to see your siblings united against one common goal?” Vialle pleaded with him as she clasped his hand. "Eric is showing himself vulnerable, which requires a great deal of courage, by reaching out to you and all his siblings for help. Be the first to take his offer. It would cease the distrust regarding my… new condition, if we immediately bend the knee."

Random was quiet for a long time after her little speech, before muttering, "I'm beginning to regret what I told you.” Taking a deep breath, Random continued, “But you are right. You are right about Amber requiring a united royal family against the black road. But that is the sole reason I am agreeing with you.”

Vialle smiled and wanted to stand up to get Eric, when Random’s hand kept her in place. “Yes?”

“I want to make sure you are aware of the dangerous game we are entering in.” Random slowly said as he pulled his hand from her. “Never underestimate my siblings and especially stay alert when everything seems to work out your way.”

“Yes, I will.”

_“Vialle.”_ Random’s sharp voice made Vialle stop in her tracks once again. “I wasn’t yet done.” Random said at a much softer tone as he put his hand upon her shoulder so she knew where he was. “Don’t make another deal with Eric or any other sibling, how tempting it may seem.” Random pleaded. 

Vialle felt her cheeks grow red. “So much for having my own voice. You are already pulling out the patriarchy-card on m-”

“It is not that.” Random shushed her. “Don’t make any deals, do not be swayed by whatever they request of you, at least not till you know them well enough. Ask me, what you want to get out of them, and I’ll help you in every way I can. But don’t do it.. well, blind-folded.” 

Vialle chuckled at his wordplay. “Alright, I promise.” The blind woman reluctantly said, and immediately felt Random’s relieved breath whisk over her head.

“Good. Alright. Then I'll shall let Eric enter and be made aware of our decision." Random let go of Vialle and opened the library door. "Your majesty?" Random took a few steps aside to let Eric pass into the room and closed the door for prying ears. "We've come to a decision." spoke Random as he strode past Eric so he was next to Vialle and facing his brother. Random let out a little annoyed sigh when he saw Julian and Caine appear next to Eric. So much for a private meeting. Random took out his sword, while his other hand took Vialle’s hand in his. Sllowly, Random bend the knee so they were simultaneously kneeling before the king and laid his sword at Eric’s feet. “I swear my fealty and service to you. I offer you my sword, my counsel and my protection... till the black road is dealt with.”

Eric’s smug face dwindled somewhat when Random added the extra clause. But it was a victory for him nonetheless. Wars after all, could take years. “I accept your allegiance. Rise up.” 

Both Random and Vialle did as they were told and Random sheathed his sword.

“Julian, I believe Random is in need of new armor. See to it.” 

“Off course.” Julian marched towards them and that was when Random noted his white-mailed brother falter in his step ever so lightly. 

Vialle too had noted. “Julian, are you alright?”

“I am fine, my lady.” Julian replied before settling his eyes on his brother. “Come with me.” 

Random followed the Master of Arden, when he saw his older brother sway again. “Ju-”

“I said I was fine.” Julian snapped. Immediately after the next step, the hunter’s legs gave out. 

On reflex, Random rushed forward, but Caine was one fraction quicker than him. "Julian, by the unicorn-" Caine shifted his hands so he could hold his now unconscious brother better. But it was the way he addressed Julian, that shocked Random even more. It was as if he were on the verge of crying and close to hyperventilating. It wasn't a sight he had ever thought possible from Caine. "Help him!" roared Caine as Random knelt by their side.

Out of the corner of his eyes, Random saw Vialle stand up as well, swaying from one side to another. "You sit down." ordered Random her.

"But I have to-"

"You need to recover from your blood loss." interrupted Random as he began to take Julian's armor off under the scrutinizing eyes of Caine, who looked on the verge of snapping at him. He didn't vent whatever insult he had prepared, kept his lips thinly upon one another and helped along with Random to take off Julian’s armor.

It was, upon closer inspection, butchered from the various skirmishes and in many places some cracks had begun to appear, making it possible for further injury. 

"I fear the stitches have opened again." commented Vialle from her seat. "I so warned him not to exert himself." Her voice was thick from concern for not being able to treat the patient herself, let alone offer some assistance.

“Get him to the sofa.” Eric ordered them.

Random glanced behind him, to see the Caine’s quarters much closer to their whereabouts than to the sofa in the Library. “I think it is better to move him to your chambers, Caine. You have a medical ki-”

“Yes.” Caine stood up, leaving Julian in Random’s care, and opened his doors to let Random enter with Julian in his arms. Random laid Julian to rest on Caine’s bed and began to undress his wool vest.

"You damn fool." growled Caine as Julian came somewhat about. "You stubborn idiot!" And he kept on cursing as both him and Random examined his wounds.

"Caine…” It was Eric, standing in the doorway. “I think it's best if you go to Arden and keep watch in Julian's stead."

"Like hell I am! I am staying here."

"Caine... go." gasped Julian.

"But-"

"Go to Arden." spat the wounded prince with a sudden surge of volume, though it also costed him energy - Julian fell back upon the cushion, with a far too quick a heartbeat and irregular breathing.

"I am not leaving your side!"

"Your temper will aid Julian no further." reprimanded Eric his stubbornness. "If Julian says Arden needs to be guarded, he damn well has a reason to ask this. Leave at once. We will inform you should his condition change."

Caine's hands were balled into fists at Eric's order, and they shook from anger. "I hold you all to that." spat the man before storming out of his room. 

“Lady Vialle, may I have a word?” 

“Naturally.”

Random’s ears peaked up when he heard Eric call his wife from where he stood. Soon however, their voices became muffled as they distanced themselves from him. It left Random with nothing else but to focus on treating Julian.

Vialle heard Eric seat himself, but her mind was focused on another presence that had stayed in the library. And apparently, so was Eric’s.

“Flora. Do offer Random your medical expertise.” Eric said in a tone that allowed no protest.

“Off course.” Flora replied with much reluctance before striding out of the room. 

“You wished to speak me, your majesty?” Vialle politely asked after Flora’s footsteps had died off.

“Yes. Compared to your husband, you’ve shown much more spirit to aid Amber. And the fact that you managed to convince him, is nothing short of impressive.” As he spoke, Vialle could hear Eric ruffle through something.

Vialle felt blood rush to her cheeks at his compliment. “You are very kind, your majesty.”

“Has Random told you anything regarding Trumps?”

“He did.” Vialle gave a nod before continuing, “He said it is a device to communicate across dimensions with members of the family.”

“Indeed it is.” 

Vialle felt something placed in her hand - it was cool to the touch, and huge in her hand. Intrigued, Vialle let her fingers go around its edges, realizing it had the shape of a rectangle… a card. “It is cold.” Vialle noted with a frown.

“So it is. The cold however is a matter of perception we all had to learn before we were allowed to walk the Pattern for the first time. This perception is required to feel the shifting of Shadows in the later part of our education. But seeing how you have already gained the higher perception of the Pattern, I believe Trumps are but a small difficulty compared to that.”

“I don’t believe I can use it.” Vialle said while shaking her head. “Random said, you need to focus on the picture of the card to make contact.”

Eric let out an amused chuckle. “Random, I’m afraid, didn’t pay that much attention to Dworkin’s lessons. You need to focus your attention on the person itself, not necessarily the picture of the card. The card is but an amplifier to your focus. You are without sight, but surely you know other, personal and specific traits of someone? How he moves and speaks… Maybe it would take a longer time of focus for you, but I believe you are just as capable to use it. Go on. Try to make contact with me.“

Vialle stroked the cold trump in her hand. Random had warned her not to take any deals from his siblings… but Eric had hardly made any mention of a deal ever since the start of their conversation. And, learning to use the Trumps would be very useful to her. “Alright.” And so, Vialle focused on the card in her hand, picturing Eric in her head. A booming voice, quick strides… Vialle opened her senses and felt the Pattern inside Eric, that thumped in sync with his heartbeat.

The coldness began to crawl across her skin to her head and Vialle felt something click. Something was here, in her mind - It was similar as to when one of her handmaidens would touch her head, only it was from the inside. 

“Well done.” Eric said in her head.

“Thank you.” 

The contact was broken off then and Vialle ran her fingers across the trump, somewhat lost in thought. “I have to ask, why do you teach me to use these?” Vialle asked as she waved the Trump in her hand.

“For any would-be or new initiate of the Pattern, it is a necessity to learn how to use the Trumps. Should you ever try and experiment to shift the Shadows, you always have something with you as a safety net. The Unicorn can’t be around all the time to save you, can it?”

It was said in a lighthearted tone but with a very thin edge to it, and Vialle didn’t quite know what to make of it. Random was right - there were so many subtle details in each of his siblings that she had yet to discover. She couldn’t afford herself to be frightened by it, let alone show her hesitation. It would make her seem weak. “No, she can’t.” Vialle answered in a neutral voice. “So you believe my story?”

“Like Julian said - it is impossible to spin such a strange tale from lies. And the fact that the Unicorn was so favorable towards you, I interpret as a sign we should give you our trust. It is for this reason, I… wish to ask a favor of you.” Eric shifted in his chair, before continuing, “You’ve cleverly noted, that I do not simply wish for our siblings to be united but that I wish the same for Rebma and Amber. However...” Eric let out a deep sigh. “My previous negotiations with Moire fail time and time again and honestly, I am getting desperate.” Eric paused. “Vialle, you know the court, their culture, their etiquette-”

“You want me to educate you?”

“No! No, that is not what I desire of you.” Eric said amused. “No, I was hoping you could… talk to my sisters, who now reside in Rebma. You and Llewella are quite acquainted to one another."

"We are, but those were solidly for my medical condition. I wouldn't say we are friends."

"Still, Llewella seems more open to you." When Vialle didn't deny this, Eric continued, "This is not a command to you as King, but a request you are free to consider."

“Surely they would be more open to talk to a brother, than a stranger?”

Eric laughed. “My dear, we trust strangers far more than our own kin. Llewella is most closed off when it comes to politics. Brand or Benedict could have persuaded her, as they were closest to her out of us all, but alas, they are missing. And as for Deirdre, she is still too emotional about the way I dealt with Corwin. You, on the other hand… you have harmed none of us and completely neutral in all of this." 

The conversation went quiet as Eric waited for Vialle’s answer. After a couple of minutes, Vialle felt something pressed in her hands. 

“Think it over.” Eric said in a soothing tone as he opened the cards in Vialle’s hand in a fan-shape. One by one, Eric went across each Trump to tell Vialle who was who. 

“What of Corwin, your majesty?”

“Corwin…” Eric echoed in a much colder tone. "He would not be of any use with his… condition.”

“Yet Amberites heal fast, and so will Corwin. With your advanced medical knowledge, you could surely speed up the process. Or, bring him in a Shadow with a different timestream than Amber, and I could ease -” Vialle shut her mouth when she began to realize the gravity of her words and the looming presence of Eric. “I merely wish to help, your majesty.” The blind woman meekly said as she nervously shuffled with the cards.

“I know.” 

Vialle swallowed and wanted to reply, when footsteps began to approach the library.

“Eric, Julian is stable now and Flora has contacted Caine of his current condition.” Random’s footsteps paused mid-way. “Now may we please be excused?”

Eric's nodded and Random took Vialle’s arm. Just as they strode to the entrance, Eric’s voice called, "After you have guided Vialle to your room, I wish to have a word with you."

"Off course. But allow both me and Vialle to feel somewhat alive again and refresh ourselves" Random gestured both at him and Vialle, as to indicate the hellish way they looked.

“Naturally. I'll also let the kitchen prepare and bring a meal to you."

"Your majesty." Random curtsied along with Vialle and resided to their chambers.

Vialle was always the earlier riser of the two and it was out of habit, that Random let her go first. After he had his fill of the prepared meal though, Random began to grow somewhat restless. "Vialle? Can I enter?" Random knocked on the door, but gained no response. "Vi- wow!" exclaimed Random as he entered the bathroom. Vialle was facing away from him and only partly clothed in rebman style, which didn't leave much to the imagination.

"Oh. Random." Vialle never was so uncomfortable as him when it was about showing nakedness. Her voice was surprised at his intruding but not ashamed or shy. Which was understandable considering Rebman culture never cared much about clothing underwater in public. It was a hindrance to move smoothly through the water. Despite understanding this, it did not make it any less comfortable for Random. "I'm sorry. I truly hadn't heard you knocking on the door." went Vialle on as she turned her body to face him.

"Yes, no… it is fine." stammered Random as he forced his eyes above her shoulders. "I just… uhm, I just wished to know when you were ready. I do not wish to push Eric's patience that much longer." explained Random as he now sought a very interesting spot to the wall.

"I'm almost ready" said Vialle while reaching for her comb. "But I can finish myself up in the suite so you can make use of the bathroom." She reached the doorframe now, which he partly blocked and they brushed one another. "I'm sorry for the long occupation."

Random shrugged as he undid his boots. "Blood is not easy to wash-nnn" Random grumbled a bit as he took off his ruined vest, hissing as his stitched wounds flared up from the movement. "- off your skin and clothing." Random couldn't help himself and glanced to the partly opened door to see Vialle sitting in her usual chair and combing her hair. Her milky eyes found his and a smile was returned to him. Random rapidly averted his, feeling like a child who stole a cookie from the jar and listened to her soft humming as he readied himself. “How were things while I was gone? Was Eric a bore?” Random yelled while putting on his pants.

“Oh, we had a pleasant conversation.” 

"Now that’s a first.” Random gniffled. “You are going to be fine?" asked Random as he re-entered the room.

"With a meal like this, I know how to keep myself occupied.” Vialle laughed at him while putting food on her plate.

“Excellent!” He hadn’t quite planned it. Perhaps it was due to the contagious giddy feeling that Vialle had given him, that he leaned in and gave a kiss on her cheek. "Good luck finishing that meal."

Vialle's face began to shine like the sun, and Random felt himself smile back as he strode outside. "And you good luck with Eric." retorted Vialle as she raised her hand to wave at him when Random stopped to close the outside door.

With a sigh, Random refocused himself with some nervosity to his upcoming conversation with Eric and sought his way through the various halls of the second floor towards Eric's suite, previously occupied by their father Oberon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surely Corwin learned to be a manipulative, charismatic and intimidating bastard from the very best.
> 
> It was a blast writing Eric, and even more so the dynamic between Random, Vialle and Eric. I hope I get the behavior of each of these characters across as well as I imagine it.
> 
> Vialle has met only Random and (re)acts the same way to Eric as she would to her husband. She knows the trading game, thanks to trading stories with Random, but... Random has never had any desire for the throne and never misused the information that Vialle gave him. It is a huge detail that Vialle overlooks. Vialle saw Random's behavior change throughout the months spend together and thinks her openness and honesty will have the same result on Eric.
> 
> Random was forced to choose and especially after bending the knee, he's hellbent on protecting Vialle from becoming "Eric's creature". Hence why he's showing more affection and concern to her than he previously would have done.


	8. Bound by Chains

"Enter!" Even with the door so thick, Eric's voice still carried through after Random knocked. "You wish for a drink?" asked his older brother after Random had closed the door behind him. Random didn't bother to hide his suspicion from Eric. It was normal (at least normal to everyone in their family) to be suspicious of any offered drink. Eric smiled in amusement, nodded and finished his own drink in one take to indicate no poison was involved. "I would have no gain by killing you right now." Eric's eyes fell on his when the silence continued. "I’d hate if it were to be a one sided conversation."

Random shrugged. "I don't have anything particular to say to you. You asked me here, so therefore I thought you required something of me."

"I do - but that comes much later on the table." waved Eric his subject away before taking a little pause. "I noticed the way you looked at me and Vialle during our conversation."

"Yes?" Random's eyes narrowed and his shoulders tensed up.

“let me be straight forward. I'm not interested in making her my wife." Eric's eyebrows knitted together. "Though it hurts, that you think I'd force myself on her."

"None of us are beneath doing such acts" Pointed Random out.

Eric hummed. "Yes, I just... wanted to make myself clear and reassure you." agreed Eric as he swirled the drink in his glass. The king sighed when he didn’t see his brother relax. "Random, despite offering your allegiance to me, I still feel we're at odds with one another. You still hate me and for what I've never gathered."

“It is easier to hate than to trust.” Random replied thinly. “Everyone in our family finds reasons enough to do so.”

“Yet, you trusted Corwin above me.” 

Random glanced at his brother. “Is this an interrogation?”

“No.” Eric said quietly. “As I said before, Random, I never gathered why you hate me. I want to cut the tension short, that has been growing between us.”

Random brought his drink to his lips, swallowed and put it back down on the table. “I joined Corwin because he would have made a better King than you.” Random said in a manner of fact.

Eric stayed silent for a little while. “Have you ever seen Corwin’s Avalon, Random?”

“No, I haven’t.”

“I have.” Eric’s eyes drifted off to the past. “We were still trying to impress one another - and father, off course. One of those means was showing off the Shadows we made for ourselves and where we would fantasize and enact our desires to rule. One such time, Corwin invited me over.” Eric’s jaw clenched. “Everyone knows that one can control the Shadows and can only influence the emotions of the people who dwell in it. Much like how my reign as King bleeds over in Shadow, but can only influence the way his subjects feel about him.” Eric turned his eyes and offered a smile at Random, before continuing once more in a grim tone, “It is an important distinction that Corwin had forgotten, or perhaps didn’t want to accept. The inhabitants who weren’t quite hostile enough to me for his taste, he afterwards put them at the gallows for treason. Corwin gained control by fear. Now tell me again, according to the way he behaved in his Shadows, if he still would have made a good king in Amber?”

“The man you speak off,” Random quietly said, “Is no longer the man in the dungeons, Eric.”

“True. Corwin has mellowed in his exile on Shadow Earth. Yet he still twisted millions in Shadow to oppose me. He still abandoned you in Rebma, whereas he could have pulled you out anytime during his campaign against me.” 

“Corwin offered me a regency if I stayed there for a year.” Random retorted weakly. He felt like a child, worn out from emotion. He just wanted to cry.

“You immediately acted on your word, while Corwin offered to repay you something that only exists in a very uncertain future.” Eric paused. “You joined because you  _ liked _ Corwin and not necessarily because you thought him a good king. You are his testament, the one to finish me when he can not.”

“That is NOT-” Random began to protest when Eric took hold of his arms and pushed him against the wall.

“Cast your denial aside!” Eric bit at him. “You have the strength of a prince, and Corwin has kept your will to be of a child!” 

Random’s mask crumbled, and all of his fighting spirit left his body. Eric had said what he had always known and what he didn’t wish to see. But what would he be, without Corwin? Just another out of the dozens of Princes in Amber.

“I did not wish to break it so harshly.” Eric softly said as he let go of Random’s arms, “But someone  had to break the truth to you.” Eric watched his younger brother slump upon the floor. “In many ways, you and I are very alike. We both were invisible to our father’s eyes, we both detest politics.”

Random let out a bark. “You?! Detesting politics?!”

“Like Benedict, I am at heart a duellist, not a politician. I wasn’t given exactly a choice whether or not I’d take up the crown.” Eric admitted as he seated himself next to Random.

“Don’t tell me you don’t enjoy it.” Random muttered as he kept his gaze straight ahead.

Eric grunted. “I’m not denying it. But no matter how excellerating the power and attention you wield, it always stays lonely at the top.”

Random glanced to Eric and it seemed to the younger brother that there were lines upon Eric’s face that he hadn’t seen before. The true nature of Kingship was revealed to him and Random shook his head. “I don’t envy your position, brother.” And Random meant it. “I hardly wish to occupy the throne, I only want the right person on it.” 

Eric smiled half-heartedly and cast his eyes down. "That is why I asked you first. You are more mature than many say you are."

"Define 'many' for me."

Eric's chortle reminded Random very much of Corwin's and Random’s smile dwindled somewhat at the thought of his sightless brother. "Mere gossip." averted Eric to say any names, though Random had one suspect, more precisely one sister, already highly on his list.

"Off course." managed Random to smile back.

"Now as for the reason I called you here…" Eric stood up, gestured for him to follow and led him towards the huge round table, on which various maps were spread out of Amber, Arden and the sea routes that linked Amber to various kingdoms of the golden circle. On top of this, were various little map markers that were meant to show the quantity and position of their troops. "Julian has long been protecting Arden and knows its in's and out's. At the moment he is stable but not yet out of danger. We can't risk to let Julian too early out of bed and truly succumb to his wounds. But we can also not miss a commander at Arden to make strategic decisions and give orders to the rangers." 

Random felt Eric's eyes upon him and he tore his gaze from the maps.

 "I want you to take over Julian's duties as Protector of Arden."

Random's eyes widened at Eric's proposal. "Eh.. with all due respect, brother, but I believe Caine is already performing Julian's duty."

"For a very short while. Caine's strength lies in the marine, and likewise for Gérard. Llewella is a stranger to both Arden and the rangers that Julian commands. And as for Deirdre… I go with the worst case scenario and assume she will refuse. Should she accept to join us in driving the Black Road away, both you and Deirdre will take over Julian's duty."

"We never liked one another." muttered Random as he looked back to the maps of Arden.

"Whether you are the closest friends or not, make it work." came Eric's icy reply.

Random put up his hand to soothe Eric. "I'm merely warning you. Things tend to become explosive between us after a certain amount of time. This is not beneficial for the defense of Arden and of Amber, but… if you insist, do proclaim one of us commander to make the final decision."

"Hm." Eric nodded at him. "Very well. Deirdre will be under your command."

Random's jaw dropped. "Could you explain why?" managed Random to bring out.

Eric smiled with his teeth bare. "Certainly. It could take quite some time for Vialle to convince her, and by the time she may be inclined to help, you will already be quite comfort-"

"Hold on." Random's eyes shot to Eric's the moment he heard his wife's name. "Vialle is talking to Deirdre?!" 

"I did not force her hand." shook Eric his head. "I asked to speak to both of our sisters in Rebma, and she agreed-”

“-To let her use her as propaganda for your own throne, you mean!” 

Eric called out his name and put his hand upon Random’s shoulder. “Wait!”

Random merely shrugged off Eric's hand as he strode to the door, determined give a piece of his mind to Vialle. “Let me go!” It was true. Corwin had left him in Rebma and squeezed out every utility out of him. _How long, till Eric and Vialle had no further usage of him and threw him down the garbage?_ Random just wanted to sleep and become as blissful as a child again. He was done being a puppet for everyone to use, he was done choosing sides, he was done being forced into a position he did not want.

"Random." Again Random felt Eric's hand and this time his grip held him firmly in place. "Please, let us talk this out." breathed Eric behind him. “Let me explain. Allow  _ Vialle _ to explain herself.”

"I refuse your offer. Now may I be excused?"

"All because of well-meant intentions…" Eric's voice turned cold and business like as his hand slipped from his shoulder. The moment his grip was gone, Random quickly strode out the door. "Perhaps, the gossips were not so wrong regarding your immaturity." was the last thing Random heard as he distanced himself from Eric's suite.

-()-

Vialle took a deep breath to calm her nerves, stroke the trump in her hand and began to concentrate on her memory of Llewella which consisted of her voice, the touch of her hands, and the texture of her face. Soon, Vialle felt a tingling aware in her mind and the soft breathing of Llewella reached her ears.

"Vialle! This is certainly a surprise."

"Hello, Llewella. It is good to hear your voice again."

"Is everything alright? How… how are you able to communicate with the trump cards?"

"Everything is quite alright. I've quite adjusted to living on land, for which you have once again my thanks. It… it has been long, since you've been here. The reason why I called you, is also the cause of my ability to communicate through trump namely Eric."

"Ah." Llewella's voice changed to a less amiable tone. "I see."

"Llewella, please wait. Hear me out." pleaded Vialle as she felt Llewella at the verge of breaking contact.

Llewella was silent for a little while and Vialle didn't intrude. Through the trump she could peak into her thoughts as much as she could in hers, and Llewella was hesitant to hear what she had to say. "Alright." Llewella's voice sharpened a bit. "Though do not think this automatically as my approval."

"Off course not. I want you to know beforehand that Eric did not force me to do this. I assume you've heard of the Black Road that's currently going through Arden and the enemies that cause discord there?"

"Yes - Whatever is happening in Amber, is reflecting itself in Rebma. The destruction of Nedra's coral plants is ever increasing."

Vialle nodded. "It is not just forest destruction up here. Each attack is more difficult to thwart by Julian's army. Both me and Random were in the midst of one such unexpected attack this very afternoon. We wouldn't have made it if Julian hadn't lend us Morgenstern."

"Are you both unharmed?"

"Nothing too grave for me and Random. But Julian is an entirely different story. He has overexerted his limits time after time for the past few months and today, the culmination of all those months have caught up on him. He's in a very vulnerable state right now."

"And what does Eric require of me?"

"For Amber's survival, Eric asked both me and Random to cease all hostility against the Crown and until the Black Road is defeated, the respectively owned status and rank will be returned to us. We've accepted his proposition but Eric fears it will not be enough. He therefore wishes to extend this same proposition to you and Deirdre."

"Hm. I wish I could immediately grant you my answer."

"You can't or won't?" dared Vialle to boldly ask.

Llewella chuckled. "A bit of both. If I were to say yes to you right now, I would go directly against Queen Moire's authority."

"I don't suppose I could talk to Deirdre-" began Vialle, when Llewella cut her off.

"It is the same for Deirdre, who has been granted protection as refugee and guest at her court. I will inform both her and Moire about Eric's proposition."

Vialle plucked at her dress in contemplation, which was out of sight for Llewella's eyes.  _ It wasn't a yes, but it wasn't a no either. And inform in just what kind of way? Words can so easily be changed to achieve the outcome of your desire… _

"I sense your thoughts." said Llewella with a smile in her voice. "But you do not need to fear. Your acceptance of Eric's proposition and this very conversation shows your faith in him. I will do a good word regarding Eric's offer at court here in Rebma."

For one second, Vialle thought to press further and demand what Llewella would do if Moire refused. She refrained though. Llewella however, had sensed her intent and Vialle swallowed, expecting the conversation to be cut off by Llewella.

"There are not many women who have their heart so on their tongue, Vialle." said Llewella suddenly in a pensive mood. "I'm glad Eric asked you to talk to me. I might not have been so open to him, as I am now to you. For diplomacy and negotiations there needs to be a foundation of trust. While I bear no ill will against my brother in particular, our centuries old squabbles has sure broken our ability to trust one another again" Her presence became less tensed due to leaving the political conversation and was once again amiable towards her. "But, like I said before, I trust your judgement. Your intent to increase the pressure and gain my answer was not to intimidate me, but out of genuine love and concern for our people. So I won't hold it against you."

"Thank you. And as for the broken trust between you and your kin… it could be mended in the coming months." An abrupt idea came up in Vialle and before she could stop herself, she said, "In just a few weeks, a celebration will be held for Eric's first year of rule. I can have a good word with him as well, so that Rebman citizens are also welcome on that very night."

Llewella's presence emitted surprise and flattery. "This gesture would be greatly appreciated not only by me, but our entire kingdom, Vialle. Never in history has a King of Amber invited us above water. It would certainly strengthen our bonds…"

Vialle smiled and reached out to give Llewella a hand through the trump contact. "I would love to give you a hand.” The blind woman said. Llewella’s hand brushed hers, and the two woman shook them. “I look forward to see you soon." said Vialle as she withdrew her hand. "Goodbye, Llewella."

"Goodbye, Vialle"

Vialle covered her hand over Llewella's trump to break contact.  _ Well, that went not quite as good as she had hoped but it certainly was a step in the right direction, _ thought Vialle to herself as she began to shuffle through the pack of cards to put Llewella in the right order. _ Eric, Random, Benedict, Corwin, Deird- _

A loud BANG made Vialle lose her grip upon the cards. Almost by reflex, Vialle went to her knees to go and search for them, when something else gave her pause. Vialle's hair stood on end when she heard Random's ragged breathing and his thundering steps towards her. "Random?" asked Vialle carefully as she reached for another trump card. She heard Random's feet then, wiping across the floor and scattering the trumps even further away from her. "Random could you please retrieve them instead of-" Vialle gasped when she felt his hand yank her upright and back into the couch.

"You agreed to Eric to vouch for him to Deirdre and Llewella in Rebma."

"Yes, I did." affirmed Vialle as she knitted her eyebrows together in confusion. "During his lessons to teach me how to Trump-"

"I specifically told you not to make any deal with my siblings.”

Vialle swallowed her fear down her throat at Random's exponentially growing anger. "There was no deal between me and Eric. No strings were attached, on the contrary. Your brother taught me how to use the Trump. And my voice could sway Rebma to join our war against the Black Road. I don't understand why you are so angry about this. To see a united family was what you wanted."

"Don’t twist my words around! This is what you wanted, all along, and not about me!" bit Random as he strode back and forth around the room. "I trusted you to keep your word, not to make any deals with Eric and not even five minutes after, you conspire behind my back with my kin!"

It was as if he had slapped her in the face. “Where is this all coming from so suddenly?” The blind woman demanded. “You said you’d allow me my voice, that you’d allow me to help… that  _ you _ would help.”

“I did.. and now I’m not.” Random growled. “Is that so hard to understand?”

“Yes, it is!” Vialle shot back at him as she flung her arms around in desperation. “You swore an oath to Eric, you swore to stand by his side-”

“Stop demanding me to take sides!” Random stormed to his wife and roared in her face. “You do not command me, none of you command me, not any more!” 

“I wasn’t commanding you.” Trembling by his outburst, Vialle reached for his face. “None of us are, Random. Please, tell me why you are so angry at me” Vialle pleaded with him as she stroked his cheek.

Random blinked at her request, temporarily forgetting all of his rage. “I’m not... angry.” Random swallowed and tried to get his trembling hands under control. 

“Then why do you scream?”

Her questions were getting on his nerves, Unicorn, how she was getting on his nerves! “Because!” Random snapped at her as he pushed her hand away. 

“That is not an answer to my question.”

“Then you can stay unsatisfied a good while longer. I do not need to answer to you.”

Vialle rubbed her face in expiration. Random’s outbursts were a scream for help and Vialle could understand him lashing out. But what frustrated the blind woman, was Random’s refusal to confide his thoughts to her. “Really, we are taking this route now?” Vialle began to pour out her frustration as well. She knew that she shouldn’t as it would only bring more fuel to Random’s fire, but she had a piece of mind for him as well. “You are acting like a child who doesn’t get his way! Talk to me, damnit!”

“I’m not wasting my breath on a woman from some backwater Shadow!” The words spilled from his mouth before he could stop himself. Random swallowed and cast his eyes down, unable to look to his wife from shame and guilt. For one brief moment, Random was tempted to apologize. 

_ But a prince doesn’t apologize. It is her own fault that he lashed out. He’d told her to stop asking questions. She asked for it _ . Pride once more resurfaced and Random stayed quiet. In the tense quiet room, Random could not only hear their labored breathing but also the approaching footsteps of the guards. Random turned away from his wife and towards the door, when it was opened by the guards instead. 

“My lord, you are to be escorted to the dungeons, by order of the king.”

Vialle kept her face impassive when she felt Random’s gaze upon her. 

“This was your doing?” All the rage had made place for disbelief and pain. Vialle nearly flinched at his broken voice.

“I thought you’d know me by now.” Vialle managed to force through her thickening throat. The blind woman swallowed before continuing, “This was entirely your doing, Random.”

Random’s hands trembled at Vialle’s words.. “And I thought you’d know  _ me _ by now.” Random spat back as the guards began to drag him out of the room. 

His voice became muffled halfway through his sentence, and Vialle knew he had vanished from their room and into the halls. The blind woman quickly ran outside her suite.“I only tried to help.” Vialle whispered, not knowing whether Random had heard her or not. And if he had, would he still care? The man who had left her room and the man who had returned, were nothing alike. Something seemed to have snapped during his time with Eric. “What did you do to him?” Vialle demanded, when she heard Eric’s footsteps stop behind her.

“I do not know.” The king said. “I was hoping you could tell me.”

The conversation grew silent, till Vialle finally dared to ask, “What punishment awaits my husband?”

“To ease your worry, no, I will not order the same punishment as Corwin’s.” Eric replied and at this Vialle relaxed. “It is clear he has some issues to solve within himself. And the dungeons are the perfect place to give your thoughts the free course.” Eric paused and put his hand upon Vialle’s shoulder. “Good night, my lady.” Vialle kept at the doorway till Eric’s footsteps had long vanished. Slowly, Vialle returned to the chambers, feeling like a ghost wandering through her memories. The silence was excruciating and her thoughts were too loud for her to bear. Any moment, she expected Random to come in again. She felt the ghost of his fingers on her hands, she heard the cracks where-ever he would seat himself, she heard his voice telling of past stories and wishing her a goodnight. 

She honestly didn’t think, she would miss his presence as much as she did now. She’d been used to live in isolation and thought it easy to return to that silent and secure way of living. Now, she turned in her bed, thinking of her husband down below…

-()- 

Random was roughly shoved in his cell and stumbled upon the ground, feeling his hands and knees hurt from the collision upon the stones. The prince heaved himself up and cleaned the dirt of his hands upon his vest while the door closed behind him. After the footsteps had vanished, Random was left with nothing but his thoughts and the insanitary stench of his fellow prisoners. 

_ ‘You do not command me, not anymore!’ _

_ ‘Then why do you scream?’ _

_ ‘Because!’ _

Random clenched his jaw as he replayed the dispute in his mind. He hadn’t given an answer, because he frankly didn’t have one himself. He just felt… angry and he didn’t know for what or why. 

_ ‘Corwin used you and will keep using you!’ _

Corwin, Corwin… Random turned his brother’s name in his head. Corwin had tied him to Vialle and offered him a regency in return. A regency that, like Eric had said, was hardly certain he would obtain after that year had passed. 

Vialle had tied him to Eric, to benefit her status at court. Look where trust had gotten him in the end, what she made him feel. He should have convinced Vialle to ride off into Shadow, back when they were fleeing on Morgenstern from the Black Road. Then they’d be away from the toxic political fog that dwelled here and they’d be content…

Random massaged his knuckles.  _ No… he’d be content, but not Vialle.  _ She’d wish to return to Amber and change its worldview. In the end, he would still oblige her wish and be tied to Eric anyway. All because he had grown  _ soft _ .

Eric, his big brother, tying him to the forest of Arden, without his consent. Without even asking whether he was fine working with Deirdre, whether he was up to the job of being Warden, whether he agreed that his wife would join in on the negotiations. 

No one even bothered to ask what  _ he _ thought.

He felt all of them, his two brothers and his wife, crushing and restraining him on the ground, taking away the last bits of freedom he had.  _ What good was his voice, what good was there in choosing a side, if everyone decided for him?! When everything is already carved out, put into stone?!  _

_ Then let yourself be heard. _ Random cringed and balted his hands to fists. Angry, oh yes, he was livid… at himself. He didn’t even know what he wanted, what he fought for, why the bloody hell he even was on this multiverse!

“My lord?”

It was the same guard again, Random vaguely noted, who had come to see him once a day. “Yes.” Random numbly answered, while keeping his eyes upon the wall. 

“I came to bring you your meal.” 

“Put it somewhere,” Random shrugged, “Anywhere in this room. I’m not yet hungry.”

“If I do, my lord, it will be wasted on the rats.”

Random frowned and for the first time since the man’s continuous visits, he glanced to the guard. Despite his appearance being kept in the shadows, there was something familiar about him. “Very well then.” Random jumped on his feet and immediately felt himself grow queasy. The lack of food and water was getting more out of him than he had thought. Random approached the cell door and very slowly bend over to retrieve his food. As he slowly stood back up again, Random narrowed his eyes and no, they did not deceive him. “I  _ do _ know you from somewhere. What is your name?”

“Roger, my lord.”

A smile began to form on Random’s lips when he recognized his old friend underneath his age. “Roger, forgive my forgetfulness. I remembered you to be a young lad…”

Roger smiled. “I still am in my mind, my lord. My body I’m afraid, doesn’t wish to stay young as long as yours.” The guard’s smile dwindled somewhat and his eyes showed concern. “Yesterday I had heard the rumors that you were brought down here.”

“As you can see,” Random said in between his bites, “They are true, friend.” The bread was hard and difficult to chew. The prince took the water Roger had brought him, took a gulp and washed the steel bread down his throat. The water somehow was even more disgusting than the bread - it smelled murky and of earth. Random wrinkled his nose, emptied his mind and swallowed the whole flacon. “How is my brother below? What news do you have of my wife?” Random demanded as he returned the plate to Roger through the opening. 

“Your brother is as well as one can be, in those circumstances.” Roger softly replied. “He does no longer have any pain from his inflicted wounds. As for your wife, she is aiding his majesty in the upcoming anniversary of his rule.”

“Off course she would.” Random darkly muttered, before turning the subject to another matter. “And what of you, Roger? How has life treated you?”

“I have found the love of my life and I have two children with her.” 

Random frowned at Roger’s absent minded reply. “Why are you so glum about your family? That is wonderful!”

“It is. But his majesty has just recently lowered the minimum age of military service and my eldest boy is obliged to respond.”

Random swallowed his bite and stared at his remaining food, feeling not so hungry any more. “It is regrettable that I can not help you.”

“You can help me and so many others, my lord. The people of Amber tire of the conflict within your family and the sliming of the nobility to be in one or the other’s favor. All the while, the people stay divided underneath it all.”

“I don’t see how I can even help. As you can see, the King and I aren’t exactly ‘ _ sympatico’ _ at the moment.”

Roger smiled. “The people will not care, my lord, whether you are ‘sympatico’ with him or not. They only wish that someone fights  _ with _ them, speaks  _ for _ them. Power is build from the ground up. Make its foundations strong and you would not even need to choose, because the pillars will follow what you build.”

Random snorted. It went against everything that his family and siblings had taught him. Then again, their teachings had never brought him any success. “It is an interesting point of view, Roger. But still-” Random waved around. “I can not do much from within this cell.”

“The Lady Vialle did not forget you, my lord. She convinced his majesty to let you join in on the festivities on his first anniversary of his rule. Perhaps, if you make a good impression, they may be inclined to release you.”

“Maybe.” Random muttered. “Goodday, Roger.”

“And you, my lord.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a tough chapter to write, because I tried to get Random's turmoil as right as possible. I'm not quite sure if I succeeded.
> 
> I felt that, upon rereading the last chapter to figure out where I wanted to go with his character, Random would not trust Eric willingly (or any family member). He's still rebelling against his brother. He only bend the knee because of Vialle, after all. And this is where the shoe pinches: Random has this growing discomfort that everyone is deciding his life for him. On top of that, Random also realizes he doesn't quite know what he wants and who he is. 
> 
> When I wrote Random in the dungeon, I couldn't resist to have Roger make his appearance as well. I imagine, he's a bit on a friendly basis with all the Amberites.


	9. Treat her like a Queen

Random’s gaze tore itself from the ceiling, when he heard the now very familiar footsteps of the guards stop at his cell door. Random squeezed his eyes shut and raised his hand from the blinding light.

“Random.”

It was Gérard. “Yes?”

“Come forward.” His bulky brother ordered, and Random did has he was told. When Random stopped before him, still blinking to adjust to the light his eyes had missed for so long, Gérard continued, “You are allowed to join in the celebration of Eric’s first year. I believe I don’t need to repeat that, if you should misbehave, you immediately will be placed back into this cell.”

“Off course.” Random nodded and the guards came forward to place themselves at both his sides.

“Good.” Gérard turned on his heel and began to march ahead and out of the dungeons. 

Gérard seemed even briefer than he remembered him to be, Random noted as he stared at his brothers broad back. His mind was swirling with questions: How are things in Amber, and the progression of the Black Road? Was there any news of their long lost siblings Benedict and the redheads? And what of the ones they did know their whereabouts, Deirdre and Llewella? All this was screaming in his mind for an answer, but Random kept his mouth tightly shut. Now, when they were walking amidst the guards, was not a good place to ask such domestic subjects. It would show them as weak as any normal family in Amber. Secondly, Random had seen enough of Gérards body language to know he was in a sour and tense mood. Ticking someone off with a rapid question dump was one of Random’s favorite means to annoy the living hell out of his siblings. But Random had learned quite early on when to engage and when not to. This was one of those situations where he would have to watch, have Gérard hopefully relax in his presence. “Gérard-”

“I’m not in the mood to talk.”

Random cringed at his tone. it was a near copy to father’s, whenever he overstepped his boundaries. Gérard opened the door and took a step aside to give some space to his brother. “When you are ready, these men will accompany you to the great hall.” Before Random could utter a word, Gérard already stormed off. 

Forget about gambling or bedding women. Random nearly cried from happiness when he felt actual, warm water on his skin for the first time in weeks. Unicorn, this was heaven! After scrubbing every inch of dirt from his body and untangling every strand of hair, Random felt reborn when he came out of the bath and was led to a chair by the servants. 

Following through the mirror in front of him, Random saw the reflections of the emotionless guards turn and wait at the door. 

“How do you want it, my lord?” 

Somewhat startled, Random snapped his head to the right, to see a barber at his side. “Ah. I want to-” Random began as he took a look in the mirror. The moment he took in stranger in the mirror, Random went quiet. There was barely anything recognisable about him: pale and sunken eyes, a beard smothered his lean face and nearly brown curls that had grown way past his shoulders. 

“My lord?”

Random blinked and shifted in his chair. “Yes, cut my hair short at the sides, leave an inch and a half at the top and cut my beard short.” When the barber finished his work, Random could see himself in the mirror. Sure, he was too slim for his taste and the hardship in prison made him look in his 30’s instead of early 20’s, but he felt like  _ him _ again. He even felt some of his pride returning as the guards led him to the throne room.

That pride quickly began to sizzle out when Random’s eyes fell upon Vialle in the distance. She was dressed in a vibrant olive green dress, and her hair was braided in a very intricate way. It suited her, but it wasn’t her. Vialle always dressed simple and without accessories. The woman who approached him, seemed like every other pretty lady here at court and a stranger to him. 

Vialle’s face lit up when she felt Random enter the room and the blind woman immediately turned away from her conversation. “Random!” In her haste to see him again, the blind woman forgot to be aware of her surroundings. Something collided with her and send them both sprawling across the ground. 

“Do you mind?” Random snapped to the amberite lord as he heaved Vialle up from the ground. 

“It is alright, Random. I’m to blame, I should have been more careful.” Vialle replied as she held on to Random’s arm. “Just give me a minute.”

“You need to sit.”

“That’s very kind, but no.” Vialle’s grip on Random tightened. “I just… need to stand still for a moment. Very still...” Everything was spinning out of control. The chattering voices came from every direction imaginable. They made taunting, hard dances around her body and she felt as if she could sink through the floor any minute. 

“Alright.” She leaned on him without any repulse and pulled him in a semi kind of hug as her other hand travelled to his shoulder to hold on. Random ignored the appealed and disgusted looks from the surrounding nobility for breaking protocol and pulled his arms around her waist as well. Random flashed them a smile and refrained to ask out loud when their own wives had given a hug like this in the last 100 years.

“Thank you.” Vialle whispered as she put her pounding head against his chest. Vialle could hear his heart beating at her ear and she counted along to fall back into rhythm with her breathing. Whispers began to carry around both her and Random’s names and Vialle groaned as they reached her ears. “This was not how I wanted our reunion to go.” The blind woman apologized in his shirt before pulling away. Her nervosity grew when Random didn’t answer her. “I’m sorry to embarrass you.” Vialle began to walk backwards as she spoke. “I-”

“Careful!” Just in time, Random could prevent Vialle from knocking over the waiter and the very expensive glass he was carrying. Still, the sudden appearance of the blind woman in front of him made the waiter lose the delicate balance to uphold the glass.

Vialle winced when she heard the glass burst upon the ground, feeling even more stares settling upon her and Random. “Perhaps… Perhaps it is indeed better, to sit down.” Vialle shakingly said. She frankly didn’t trust her own feet anymore in such a buzzing crowd. Perceiving people with the Pattern was easy when they stood seperate from one another. Now though, as more people came in, she saw them all like layers put over one another. Vialle sought Random’s arm and her breathing slowly relaxed as he guided her through the maze to a more quiet place. “Thank you.”

Random shrugged, before answering, “I never liked crowds.”

“But you drum. As an artist, shouldn’t you love it?”

The prince let out an amused hum. “Not this sort of crowd, that’s packed together like a flock of sheep ready for the slaughter. When you get them moving with your music, now that’s...” A smile appeared on Random’s lips, feeling the ghost of his drumsticks in his hands, feeling the beat in his ears. “Music crosses the boundaries of Shadow, culture, gender and race. It evokes emotion that nothing else can match, aside from… well, sex.” Random chuckled and began to drum with the cutlery, a fast melody that send Vialle’s heart in overdrive and begged her feet to dance. “Music can overwhelm you like an actual spell.”

Faster, faster, it seemed to never stop! Vialle swallowed to try and get her beating heart under control and she gripped Random’s shoulder, feeling his muscles move underneath her hand as he drummed on. When Random did stop, Vialle felt as if she had danced the entire evening.

Random noted Vialle’s flustered face and grinned. “My siblings think power lies in a throne or the Pattern. Something so trivial as drumming… what power could possibly lie in such skill?” Random began to slowly drum, and created a sense of anticipation. “As a performer, you create this illusion of predictability. You guide the emotions of your audience, by knowing what their expectations are you decide whether or not you will meet those expectations.” Instead of going quicker, Random slowed even further down with his rhythm. “Its pretty much the same way how you have to move your way here on court.. but in a much more relaxed and harmless way.” Random began to change the rhythm - waving his hand just a little too far and whacking his arm in Vialle’s face. “Oh sh-” Random turned to his wife when a new voice interrupted.

“The staff would appreciate if you would leave the cutlery be till the actual dinner, my lord.” Dame Margot said unimpressed by Random’s performance. She had known Random since he was a teenager and had fruitlessly tried to groom Random to be a proper lord at the court. To Oberon’s chagrin and Margot’s desperation, little Random just couldn’t stop drumming at the family dinner table with the present cutlery. To beat this annoying habit out of him, Oberon had forbidden him to attend till he stopped. Unfortunately for his father, Random had hardly the intention to please him and was happily content to stay in his room. His siblings always mocked him that the drumming made him the scrawny man he was today. “And to avoid any injuries to your bystanders.” added the lady as she glanced at Vialle who was still rubbing her head.

“Off course.” Random smiled back at her as he left the cutlery on the table. The prince managed to ignore the itchy feeling to drum by looking at Vialle. “It doesn’t seem to leave a bruise.” Random muttered as he turned her head to the side to look for any injury. “Thank the Unicorn. They’d gossip about your bruise for weeks and say I mishandle and beat you.”

Seeing he was taking the initiative, Vialle also reached to touch his face, curious and worried what his time in prison had taken from him. Slowly, the woman traced her fingers across his jaw and cheeks. The prison had begun to eat away at his reserves, but it was not as gruesome as she imagined. “I’d feared the prison would have taken much more from you. You still look strong.”

“I-” The trumpets smothered his response and took Random completely by surprise. This soon changed to annoyance and Random began to curse his brother’s arrival at the not so great timing. Unfortunately, Random was in the midst of one such curse, when the trumpets became silent.

“Announcing… achem, Eric the first, King of Amber!” The herald could barely compose himself throughout the announcement and a smile involuntarily graced his features. That smile quickly vanished when Eric took notice and stared the herald down.

Random bowed his head to bite his lip and stifle a laugh at the awkward situation he had put his brother in, when he heard a tingling laughter next to him. The prince glanced to his right, to see a very small smile appear on Vialle and he smiled back at her. 

“You are extremely lucky that the echoes of the trumpets distorted your voice.” Vialle whispered. 

Random snorted. “Believe me, Eric knows my voice well enough to know it was mine, so back to the dungeons after tonight.”

“I beg to differ with that statement.” Vialle slowly let some power roll from her tongue during her response and she heard Random smirk.

Despite their separation, the connection was still there. It was as if he had honestly never left her side and the last remaining nervosity left Vialle’s body as they walked to the table. “I hope your stomach can handle such a great amount of food at once, after having so little.”

“Nah, I’ll be fine.” Random shrugged off her concern, earning Vialle's unblinking gaze. “Truly!”

“Right.” Vialle said, not completely believing his word.

“You are sincerely underestimating my - our - metabolism and stamina,” Random corrected himself. “Corwin and I once held an eating contest-”

Vialle began to laugh at this. “Just how many contests have you had with Corwin?”

Random sniggered as they seated themselves. “Countless is a nice way to put it.”

"Would you like red or white, my lady?"

"No wine for me. Water, if you please." changed Vialle th e offer. To ease her thickening throat, Vialle took up her goblet, when Random's hand pushed hers down again. "Wha-"

"Do not drink before the King does." whispered Random in her ear.

"I'm sorry, I did not know." apologized Vialle as her fingers clenched and unclenched around her goblet.

Hail King Eric of Amber!" It was Caine who had shou ted the words. "Long live the King!" 

Both Random and Vialle herself echoed his brother's words, all while feeling Caine's eyes burning holes into their skulls. Vialle quickly gulped down her goblet, mostly because she had become quite thirsty, and asked a servant to refill of water. As the blind woman drank, she only listened vaguely to Eric’s speech which consisted of the achievements that had occured within his year of rule, praise for the rangers of Arden for guarding the borders so valiantly, and the need for unity to deal with the Black road. 

“But,” Eric went on, “I also want to thank our guests from Rebma, to join us in the festivities. Your majesty, it is an honor to receive you today, and for many decades to come.”

Random muttered something very inappropriate at her side, but once again the prince was in luck as the following applause masked his words.

-()-

“It seems, my punishment to your brother has turned into a blessing for him.”

Eric took a bite of his plate and swallowed, before meeting Moire’s eyes. “And to Lady Vialle.” The king answered as his eyes travelled to his brother and sister in law. Random whispered something in Vialle’s ear, and her laughter reached their ears. 

“It was not meant as a punishment for her.” Moire coolly said. “The status she’ll receive in Rebma after her marriage to Random is over, will be much improved.”

“I hardly see her getting tired of Random any time soon” Eric subtly gestured to the two with the cup of wine he held in his hand. “Or my court.”

Moire let out a frustrated snort. “Vialle always yearned for companionship, but she never acted on those desires till I gave her that push. Replace Random with another face, and she would be the exact way as she was now.” The conversation became quiet as the two focused upon their meals once more.

“Funny, you mention this in such a particular way.” Eric noted as their plates were taken away. “You already have someone in mind to give her hand to?”

 “Yes. To you.” The Rebman Queen watched Eric’s expression range between amusement and disappointment, and smiled. 

“Oh?” Eric returned a smile of his own and turned his body towards her. 

“Yes. I do not approve how Random is molding Vialle to his whim and I wish to see him out of her life, sooner than later. Vialle’s experience in both our courts and the Pattern in her blood make her the perfect bridge between our cities. Not to mention the boost of popularity that the both of you would receive. A ‘rags to riches’ story is always desirable to commoners.”

Eric hummed as he eyed Vialle. It would be a good match indeed, but he had already another Queen in mind. “I can not argue with your reasoning. But I fear your perception regarding my brother and sister in law is not quite as it seems. My brother is gaining a backbone at her side. If she stays here in Amber, her presence will keep on feeding Random’s determination. I’m not in the mood for another brother to openly defy my rule.”

Moire waved her hand to dismiss his arguments. “Then you burn his eyes out like you did Corwin.” The Rebman Queen casually replied. “Or allow Caine to gut him one of these following days. I heard he and Random have history together”

Eric took another gulp of wine. He’d honestly loved to. But he needed every ally within the family he could get at the moment. Yes, even Random’s. “It is rumored you slept with Corwin.” Eric said to divert the subject.

“Jealous?” Moire’s hand crept across the King’s arm. Even in Amber, her dress showed much of her skin and curves. 

“Hardly. Corwin bedded you as a whore, whereas I desire you as a queen.”

The Rebman Queen laughed at the King’s bold proposal. “You possess much of your brother’s style of flattery.” Moire’s smile turned cold as she continued, “But I am not giving up my kingdom to you.”

“I wasn’t implying such a thing. Become my Queen, place Vialle upon your vacant throne and the royal bloodline of Rebma too will possess the power to walk the Pattern.” 

Moire went quiet at Eric’s proposal. “Like you said,” Moire said at last, “Vialle seems much more content here in Amber than in Rebma. In the meantime, we fight out in the long run, who manages to pull her strings-”

Eric scowled at his failed attempt to make Moire his, when he felt Moire’s hand travel across his leg. “And you can show just how you would desire a queen.” whispered the woman in his ear. “Perhaps, you might earn her, one day.” Moire’s eyes shot over the various guests to meet Random’s, and the two glowered at one another.

-()-

“What’s the matter? You’ve become so quiet all of the sudden.”

“Moire and Eric look very chummy with one another.” Random replied without taking his eyes of Moire, who just stood up from her table and came towards them.

“That’s wonderful.” Vialle commented, to which Random only responded with a deep sigh and a tiny smile. “Isn’t it?” 

Those approaching footsteps…The steps came with the grace of a lady, and one her ears were familiar with. Vialle tilted her head to the side so she could hear better. Only now did the blind woman notice that a second pair of feet accompanied the first. They too belonged to a woman, but unlike the first one, they walked with certainty.

  
Random’s arm swelled from tension underneath her hand and Vialle bit back the urge to ask who was approaching them. They were close enough now that they could accidentally hear her and Vialle did not wish to offend whoever wished to speak to them. Being blind was no excuse for mistakes at court - today she already made enough to last an entire month.

  
“Lady Vialle… brother.”

  
Vialle began to smile when she heard Llewella address them both. More importantly, that she addressed her before Random. It was custom in Rebma, as a matriarchal society to speak to the lady before their husband. But being born..imperfect, as she were, made her lower than a man.

  
“Allow me to introduce Queen Moire of Rebma.”

  
Random rolled his eyes at the formality and the sheer stupidity of the stiff protocol. “Thank you, dear sister, but your introduction is unneeded. I think her majesty agrees we are already quite acquainted with one another.” Random remained emotionless when Vialle’s nails dug into his skin.

  
“Quite so.” Moire said with eyes that stood on fire. “There is plenty of fish for you to acquaint yourself with while I have a private word with lady Vialle.”

  
Random shot from his chair at her insinuating words. “I can say the same of you, your majesty.” The prince sneered. “Since you change so quickly like the currents when it comes to tasting my brothers a-”

  
Vialle’s hand caught Random’s arm. “Random, could you ask another refill of water?” Vialle quipped smoothly in, breaking the tension like a wave upon the sand.

  
Random glanced at his wife, even though he would always receive that same blank look. It was not that he feared Vialle would talk behind his back, he feared whatever made Moire so interested all of a sudden in her.

  
Only silence was her answer and Random’s arm swelled from tension underneath her hand. “Please.” pressed Vialle on with a smile as she gently squeezed Random’s arm. It will be alright.

  
Random felt how strained his muscles felt underneath her fingers and allowed her to expel the tension and rage from his body. If he stayed, Moire would keep provoking his ire and succeed. Then he would be even further removed from Vialle to keep her away from their manipulative claws. “Off course.” Random smiled as he reached to take Vialle’s cup, as well as his own. Random took a few deep breaths to control his anger and glanced to Moire. “I’ll be with you shortly.” The prince slowly said.

  
Vialle nodded and stayed quiet so her ears could keep track just how far removed Random himself from her. “I apologize on my husband’s behalf.” The blind woman said once Random’s steps were gone. She had said it before thinking, hoping to temper Moire’s rage. Now amidst the silence, Vialle contemplated on Moire’s earlier words regarding Random’s loyalty to her and felt uneasy. It was as if she wanted Random to snap and to see this marriage fail...

  
Vialle was pulled out of her thoughts when Moire spoke up, “I’ve heard you were responsible for swaying Eric and allow us above.”

  
“That is correct, m’am.”

  
“I’m impressed.” Moire said. She must have nodded to Llewella, because her footsteps suddenly vanished in the crowd, leaving Vialle alone with the Rebman Queen. “Even more so, with the way you’ve adjusted to the Amberian court.”

  
“Thank you, m’am.”

  
“You seem uncomfortable in my presence, dear. What is the matter?”

  
Vialle shifted in her chair. “Forgive me, my Queen. I didn’t mean to seem ungrateful for your concern. It is just the way things have been left between you and Random that bother me greatly.”

  
“Ah.” Moire nodded out of habit at her answer. “I see. You are afraid our hostility will force you to make a choice of loyalty between your husband and me.”

  
“Yes.” Vialle whispered as she fiddled with her fingers.

  
“Vialle, if I may give you some advice, from woman to woman...Do not let a man limit your dreams. Your marriage to Random, while a respectful one, does not allow you to grow as a person in my honest opinion. Suppose you weren’t beholding to your vows to Random and take part in this court… what would you do with your freedom?”

  
“I...I do not know, I mean..” Vialle let out a nervous laugh. “I have.. thought about this, fleetingly.”

  
“And?”

  
“Only our ambassadors have ever had the chance to stay the Immortal city.” Vialle slowly said, “And they, along with the amberite ambassadors, are mocked for their failures to bridge Amber and Rebma. I want to turn said mockery into respect by letting our ambassadors teach Thari to our common people, and Iorras to the Amberite commoner. Learning one another’s language brings understanding to each other’s cultures, enriches them with creativity and forges new trade possibilities. It would open so many doors…”

  
Moire stared with a mixture of interest and jealousy at the little woman’s proposal. “I am not sure the King of Amber will be so keen on this idea.” Moire said as she took a sip of wine. “He has adjusted well to the Crown in just under a year, but he needs a woman’s hand to soften his approaches.” The Rebman Queen glanced at Vialle, who stayed unaware that Moire hinted at her. Blindness, Moire thought, both had its advantages and disadvantages for the subtlety of gestures.

  
“I have met him outside court a couple of times. But they were fleeting.” Vialle answered. “So I’m afraid I can not give you a sufficient picture of him.” She could give Moire her opinion about Amber’s King, but Vialle didn’t wish to thank Eric’s mercy by spreading rumors around.

  
Irritation flashed over Moire’s features at Vialle’s refusal. “Surely, there must be something?” The queen said slowly. “I’m not here to manipulate him, child.” Moire’s hand crept over Vialle’s arm. “I merely wish to know him better for the negotiations to come and out of all the people here at court, I trust your judgement and honesty the most. Anything, even the smallest detail, could help.”

  
Vialle’s breath quickened when she felt Moire’s fingers dig into her skin. Random too did this, but the execution was entirely different from her husbands. Random’s fingers pressed to tease her, lightly and quick. Moire’s on the other hand, were like shark teeth that would never allow her out of her grasp. Vialle’s back shivered at the sensation and began to yank her hand back to her lap.

  
Moire only now noted the discomfort that she brought the girl and cursed inwardly. She had worn a friendly face that Vialle couldn’t see and had disregarded the way she touched her. The Queen quickly released the pressure and rubbed Vialle’s arm. “Forgive my strength.” Moire tried to cover up. “I tend to put a strong grip when I get over enthusiastic.”

  
“It is nothing, your majesty.” Vialle breathed relieved when she felt Moire’s hand vanish. The sound of chain mail began to come her way and Vialle turned her head towards it with a smile. “My lord Julian…” Vialle paused as she sensed Caine’s presence next to his brother. “My lord Caine.” The blind woman mustered up her best smile to the sea captain.

  
“Your majesty, my lady…” Caine greeted them both. “May we have this dance?”

  
“Off course.” Moire replied as she took the sea-captain’s hand and vanished with him upon the dance floor.

  
"I apologize beforehand to you. It has been a long time since I danced." Vialle warned as Julian's rough hand guided her to the dance floor.

  
“So it is for me.” Julian replied as he put his arm around Vialle’s waist and took her hand into his. The song luckily started slow and the two began to familiarize with each other’s movements.

  
"How are things in Arden?"

  
"For now, the Black Road is at rest and it is only an occasional creature that wanders in. Compared to the skirmishes we've had, this one was easily captured and slain."

  
"And what was your latest catch?"

  
"A Chimaera - they are nasty things, but worth the chase and to stop his rampage through the forests."

  
"How do you take out such a creature without the minimum loss of men and hounds?”

  
Julian stayed silent for a little while to formulate his answer. "I don't think a lady should know the details of my disposal of them. I wouldn't wish your stomach to turn over."

  
"I have hardly eaten anything this evening. And by your answer, I can safely assume you have never visited Rebma." chuckled Vialle at his attempt to shield her.

  
Julian rumbled as a response. "I'm not fond of the sea - give me sturdy wood, the warmth of the sun, the smell of leaves and I'll be content."

  
"Well, a true pity. You'd appreciate the way we dispose of the occasional kraken. We rebmans make quite the spectacle of cutting our meat. Preferably with our teeth."

  
"Why and how could you ever bite through raw meat?" inquired Julian puzzled at her explanation.

  
"It is leftover from our ancestry genetics. Not many genes survived, safe for the useful ones. I-"

  
"May I cut in?"

  
Vialle's blood ran a bit colder when she heard Caine ask her from behind. That man was terrifying by the way he could creep up on her! For a moment, Vialle wished to refuse and stay in Julian’s arms. But seeing this was in the middle of the ballroom and since Moire was present, Caine wouldn't dare to upset the fragile peace between Rebma and Amber - along with risking both Moire's and Eric's wrath. "Off course." Vialle turned around and felt Caine sweep her away from her previous dance partner. "You wish something to tell me?"

  
"Always right to the point, aren't you." There was no hostility in his voice, only mild amusement. Caine stayed quiet for a few more twirls, before saying, "Thank you." Caine hissed when Vialle went out of sync and stepped on his shoes.

  
“Forgive my misstep, I hardly expected such words from you. May I know the reason why you are offering those words?"

  
"For saving my life a couple of months ago. I still owe you a debt and want to see it repaid sooner than later. Say how I can make us even."

  
Vialle thought over her words. "By ceasing your hostility with Random."

  
"You ask much of me." Caine growled in her ear and Vialle grimaced a bit as she felt his fingers grip hers a little tighter than needed be.

  
"Why is it so hard to put your wrath aside for my husband?" Vialle dared to ask.

  
"Have you any idea what he did to Morganthe?" Caine's voice began to tremble upon the girl's name. Almost as if he knew her and grieved her like a friend... or a lover.

  
"I do." replied Vialle softly. “I was the one who found her dead.”

  
"Then how can you ask me to spare him?" hissed Caine as his voice recollected itself back to cold steel. "It is his fault she’s dead! He defiled her, he-"

  
"You don't need to say what he did. I won't ever approve of such actions. It was horrible and irresponsible, but I've always been of the opinion that people can be changed if they are given that chance."

  
"Don't ask this of me - anything you wish shall be yours, but allow me to take revenge for what he did. I admire your belief in whatever humanity you seem to think we possess. But we are too far gone in our schemes, our lies and paranoia to ever change."

  
"Says a man who has never strayed from his course and stopped battling against the waves."

  
Caine went silent at her reply, and the two danced on.

  
-()-

  
Random was on his way back, when he watched Vialle vanish along Julian in the dancing pairs. For a few seconds, the youngest child of Oberon watched her, before his eyes found Moire with a smug satisfied look in Caine’s arms. Random showed his teeth at her, turned on his heels and followed Vialle around like a shadow from the sidelines. It wasn’t that Vialle was in actual, physical danger. But the freedom she had been given, is as dangerous as it was entrancing. Random watched as Vialle switched from Julian to Caine. In the blink of an eye, the youngest brother saw Julian’s soft smile return to its stoic mask, while Caine’s sour expression changed to amusement.

  
Where-ever Vialle went, she seemed to set everyone alight and eased from worry. To see this happen to others and not solidly to himself, caused jealousy and worry to eat at the youngest prince. He’d thought this was only reserved to him - her closest companion in these last few months. He’d warned her, about showing so easily, to give away so much trust….And she did it anyway. If it was given so easily to anyone, did he ever matter to her at all?

  
Random felt like a little pion that could be discarded any second. And his wife, the Queen upon the chessboard, was surrounded and eagerly looked at by the court. All their eyes gleamed with the potential they could have with Vialle, the possible alliances they could make with her as an ally or the threat she could pose as a foe.

  
The way everything was set - that was all Random could piece together. The only thing he didn’t know, was just what Eric’s and Moire’s strategy was regarding Vialle. If he could figure this out... "Let me through." commanded Random. They did, albeit with a lot of disgust on their faces.

  
Random passed and smiled when he found green hair amidst the brown and blonde. “My dear sister, would you give me the honor to dance with me?” Random said to Llewella as he casually walked to her.

  
“I had hoped for a better first dance.” Llewella said coolly as she accepted Random’s hand and let herself be swept away.

  
“Am I not a sufficient dancer for you?” Random retorted just as cold.

  
“Oh, you are. But your manners need much more polishing.”

  
Random’s lips curled upwards as he spun her around. If he could get a penny every single time someone said that… Money meant nothing to a Prince of Amber, but it was a favorite proverb from that Shadow Earth.

  
“Oh don’t give me that look.” Llewella sneered at him. “Vialle and I worked for months to get Moire and Eric on the very same ground. And you just go and offend my Queen with the very first words that come out of your mouth!”

  
“I simply spoke the truth, dear sister. It is utterly hypocritical of you to “introduce us” as if Moire and I don’t have any history together. We do and therefore we can not erase the past.”

  
“It is, oh excuse me - it was a good way to try and break the tension between you two.”  
“You live in a self made lie. Moire won’t ever forgive me-” Random said as they circled around with their palms pressed against one another.

  
“But you could have put more effort yourself to quell her rage towards you.” Llewella snapped. “Now why did you ask me to dance, truly?!”

  
“It is about Vialle.”

  
Llewella’s fury softened somewhat at the mention of Vialle. “What about her?”

  
“I have never seen Moire show that much interest in Vialle till this very night. Or Eric, for that matter.” Random said as his eyes darted to the King, who’s eyes were on Vialle. “They were suspiciously agreeable tonight with one another and I fear-” The words rolled out of his mouth before he realized it and Random hastily bit his tongue.

  
Fear. It was an even bigger mistake than showing gratitude to a sibling. No one, aside from maybe Benedict, is above fear. Control it, and you control every movement, emotion. And he had just slipped this to Llewella, Moire’s handmaiden, off all people!

  
“And you fear Vialle is the key.” Llewella completed his sentence. “What exactly do you fear when it comes to her, Random?”  
Random swallowed to ease the lump in her throat. “Amber doesn’t deserve her. Sooner or later, she’ll either become a puppet to someone’s whim, or her trusting heart will become bitter. I do not want either outcomes for her. Despite my warnings, she keeps on giving and needs protection from herself. I can not shield her if you don’t help me.”

  
“You have my aid.”

  
Random narrowed his eyes. Aid was never given so easily. “And what do you wish in return?”

  
“I wish, that the words you spoke are honest.” Llewella said lowly. “For if your intentions are far less noble than you say, you will wish you had Corwin’s treatment instead.”

  
Random nodded shortly and replied, “The same applies to you. Now what do you know?”

  
“Their conversation was too rapid for me to completely follow, but..” Llewella paused to reconstruct her memory and words. “Vialle’s name was mentioned numerous times. Moire and Eric spoke of the potential Vialle had, to make her either Queen of Rebma or to Eric were discussed. I do not know what is ultimately decided, but it does not bode well for her - or you.” Llewella added.

  
“How can Vialle even be made Queen of Rebma? She has no blood tied to Moire or Morganthe.”

  
“She does not. But our culture differentiates from Amber by taking the strongest woman and placing her on the throne. With Vialle having the Pattern in her veins…”

  
“So do you. Thwart this possibility by pressing your strength in Rebma.”

  
“The civil war between Moire’s supporters and mine nearly tore Rebma apart. We can not afford to fight among ourselves with the Black Road. And while it would close off Rebma, it would still leave the road open to becoming Amber’s Queen.”

  
Random grunted. “Yes, yes. I know. I was merely picking your brains.” They nearly needed to switch partners and time was running out.

  
“A last piece of advice… do not pressure your ideas to Vialle. She will rebel even more against them and you will lose your grip on her.”

  
“Alright. I keep that in mind.”

  
They all switched. Vialle went from Caine to Gerard, Moire from Gerard to Eric, and Flora to him.

  
“I see your dancing skills are not as worn out as your fighting skills.” Random complimented his only slightly older sister, who smiled. “What does Eric think about them?” Random added.

  
Flora’s smile turned cold. “Its none of your business what the King thinks.”

  
“Let me rephrase it in much simpler prhases for you. What do you think, with Moire so close to Eric, what will happen to your little pedestal here on court? Do you feel it shaking underneath your feet?”

  
Flora’s smile disappeared all together and the princess looked down right murderous. “You don’t have enough enemies already, brother?”

  
Random let out a laugh. “You are welcome to queue in line. But I believe it is in both our interest that we cut this waiting line of mine somewhat short.”

  
Flora narrowed her eyes at him. “How so?”

  
“Scylla over there is getting her teeth too tight in our court.” Random said as he nodded with his head to Moire. “She’ll either place herself or my wife next to your paramour. I don’t think you ever settled for being second best at court?”

  
The princess ignored his question and responded with one of her own. “Where did you get this information?”

  
“The evening isn’t getting any shorter, Florimel. Are you in or not?”

  
“I merely wanted to know out of curiosity-”  
“Know that our interests align.” Random interrupted her. “I have no doubt some juicy gossips are circling around the sea witch. Light the entire fuse.” An idea came to the prince and he quickly added, “While you are at it, you can very well sugarcoat my marriage to Vialle.”

  
Flora gave Random a smile. “I have to say Random, you are much more appreciative of my talents than Corwin ever was.”

  
Random had to refrain from rolling his eyes at her compliments and returned a smile of his own. “I’m afraid I need to switch you through.”

  
“A true gentleman, to warn me beforehand.”

Flora courtisied before Random guided her to her next dance partner.

  
Random turned around to find himself eye to eye with Moire. “Your majesty.” Random forced the words out of his mouth and his courtesy from his body, before taking her hand and waist.

-()-

Vialle couldn’t stop smiling as she swirled from partner to partner and burst into a giggle. 

“I am glad you are enjoying yourself.” A familiar voice said.

“Random! You… can dance?” Vialle bit her lip after asking such a stupid question and heard Random’s laugh rumble in his chest.

She was like some butterfly, fluttering from one thought to another. And it was unbelievingly hard not to be carried off with it. “It seems I can.” Random replied as he guided her around. “How were things with Moire while I was gone?”  
“Oh, we talked.”

“About?” Random pressed, to which Vialle bit her lip in hesitation. “You told me many months ago,” Random continued on, “I could talk to you whatever was on my mind. I offer you the same.” 

Vialle tripped on his feet in surprise. “Oh.” The blind woman simply said and raised her head to where she thought Random was, instead of keeping it straight. “I…” Vialle let out a nervous chuckle before saying, “Then promise you won’t be mad.”

“I can hardly promise something I do not-” Random began to say out of habit, when he saw Vialle raise her eyebrows. “Alright, fine. Fine.” Random repeated. “I promise on my word as a prince of Amber not to get mad at you.”

“I voiced to Moire my concern, regarding this tension between you. I have much to thank her for - she gave me you, after all.” Vialle smiled briefly, before continuing, “But I fear this tension, if not resolved, will keep on straining the relationships not just between you and Moire, but between Rebma and Amber as a whole. If I want to change something, I-”

“I see.” Random said coldly.

“You said, you wouldn’t get mad!”

“I’m not mad, I’m disappointed.” Random corrected her. “All I hear is Moire speaking through your voice! Since when do you care what people think of our marriage - or what advantages our union has on the court?”

“Since I want to see change happen for my people! I told you in Arden on Morgenstern, what I wish to fullfill here!”

“And you will. You will, in time. But Amber wasn’t build in a day, Vialle. People are acting out of habit. If you rush your ideas, they will crumble to dust. Look where it brought Corwin.” Random let out a deep sigh, before continuing, “I too am guilty of this.”

“What do you mean?”

“Now I need you to promise not to get mad.”

“Alright, I promise.”

Random paused to gather his thoughts. “I found it odd the way Moire placed such interest in you tonight and I heard it said Moire either wishes you on the throne of Rebma or on Eric’s.”

“They want me as Queen…” Vialle quietly said. She recalled the way Moire’s fingers digged into her skin and Eric’s hand upon her shoulder. Both were large and possessive and terrifying, but… she wouldn’t need to be afraid of them anymore, because she was their equal then...

Random saw the same longing appear on his wife that had appeared on his brother, and his mind screamed that he was losing her, that he had to pressure her on a different path. Keeping Llewella’s advice to heart, Random swallowed his fears and said, “They wish to make you into a puppet, there is no doubt about that.”

“Who is to say I will be their puppet?” Vialle frowned at his lack of confidence in her. “I am as every bit as capable-”

“All they see, is a physically weak, blind and therefore an easily manipulated girl.” Random paused for a heartbeat before continuing, “They don’t see what lies truly underneath, but I do.” The prince stopped dancing and cupped her cheek. “Vialle, they will break your spirit one way or another. I won’t allow that to happen and that’s why I asked my sisters help in this.”

“You consulted with your siblings, which is something you forbade me to do on my own.” The blind girl flatly stated. How dare he forbade her, while he put no such boundaries for himself?! How was he any different from Eric or Moire at this point?! 

Random flinched at her voice - it lashed at him far harsher than father’s had ever done. “I had no time to talk to you first, I-” Random began to defend himself, when Vialle interrupted him again.

“You had, but you didn’t. Trust goes both ways, Random.”

“I am telling you the truth right now.” Random growled as his anger rose. “And the longer I think about it, the more I’m regretting it. I’m working with the tools I know and make alliances behind the scenes. The least you could do, is to acknowledge the necessity and grasping the reasons behind my actions to see our marriage safe.”

Vialle stayed silent. She wanted to, she truly did. But the fact that he had talked behind her back ate at her. Who was to say he wouldn’t do it again?

“Unless off course, you’ve already made up your mind and our marriage doesn’t concern you anymore. In fact, I wonder if it ever concerned you at all, seeing how you were flirting with Julian this very night.”

“I haven’t made up my mind.” Vialle replied a heartbeat too late, too shocked at his insinuations. “Julian is just… we talked, nothing more.” The blind woman stammered. “I don’t have any feelings for him-”

“Then why do you laugh and dance with him - hell, with everyone you danced with - like some love-struck teenager?” Vialle opened her mouth, when Random continued, “Trust goes both ways, Vialle.”

“Oh, you are just being jealous!”

Random let out a long laugh at this. “I damn well should be jealous - I am your husband!” Random spat at her. “Would you rather wish I sat passively by and not show the least concern for your well being?! That I don’t offer you my protection and care and l-?!” Random composed himself, pulled his hands off her and spread them wide. “If you so please, my lady, then I gladly comply to your wishes!”

By now, numerous people had turned around and gaped at the arguing couple. Even more attention was put to the discussion now that the music had stopped completely.

“Is everything alright, my dear?” Moire quipped in, when something in Random’s eyes made the queen falter to speak any word. 

“Yes, everything is said.”

The fire in Random’s eyes sizzled out and his hand slumped down from her arm at her words. Moire’s smug grin and Eric’s pleased look returned in full and Random just wanted to crash on the floor. “Quite.” Random forced out of his lips as Eric marched forward and presented the ring with a practised gesture.

Vialle’s heart skipped a beat when she heard Random’s voice - it was so tired all of the sudden, tired, broken and defeated. The blind woman opened her mouth to retort, when Eric beat her to it. 

“Lady Vialle-” She could hear the astounded gasps from the court, the rustling fabric and the slight bump that came with Eric’s knee hitting the ground. Vialle stood frozen on the spot as she let Eric’s declaration of love wash over her. This had to be a dream, somehow. Random had told her this possibility, but that was all it was - a dream, a story, something far away. It was very much real right now.

Vialle swallowed and searched for Random - but he just stood there, silent as a ghost. The whole court was in fact silent, waiting for her answer. She thought of Random’s work behind the scenes, and of her own dreams that he limited - the dreams she now had a chance to see fulfilled. She only needed to take it. “I do.” The court exploded in cheers and applause as the ring was put on her finger. Eric’s hands went around her waist - they were larger than Random’s, his fingers much thicker. His beard tickled her skin as he kissed her, not on the cheek but on her lips. Vialle let it all pass and stuffed away her initial first discomfort at his avances. She just needed to get used to him, like she had to get used to Random, the blind girl thought as she felt her ring finger. The hand that was turning Eric’s ring, paused when she felt Random’s still upon her turning hand.

It was made of wood - With drumming out of the option in their confined appartements, Random had taken to woodcarving. For the heck of it, he had said, though Vialle suspected he was curious to try sculpting like her. Eric immediately agreed. Random had often joked that Eric only permitted it so he could cut his own artery by mistake, or that Vialle would gut him in a fit of anger. Seeing how Vialle had been so fascinated by the forest, Random had thought it would be fitting to wear something she liked, while also staying unique at the same time.  
She would have to remove it...Slowly, as if to say goodbye, Vialle reached for Random’s ring to take it off, when she felt Eric’s rough calluses upon her hand and take the ring by himself.

“I had forgotten the little bastard had taken a liking to woodcarving.” The king said as he examined the little thing. “But,-” Eric then let out a laugh as he noted the various imperfect sides of the ring, “He really needed to put more effort in it.”  
“He did.” Vialle couldn’t stop herself from saying.

“Well, no matter.” Eric’s hand turned to a fist and the ring turned to confetti.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I re-wrote and decided to shorten chapter 9, after reading the latest reviews regarding my characterization of Vialle. I definetely want to avoid to turn her in an Amberite, or heaven save me, a Mary Sue. 
> 
> It was fun to write from Moire and Eric's side for once. Moire is known not to bend so easily to Amber and most unwilling to give up the power she possesses in Rebma. I believe she even refused Oberon's avances at one point, so refusing Eric's must be a walk in the park. I honestly begin to actually like these two together though.
> 
> Llewella and Flora especially were tough to write since so little time is given to them. I hope I did them right.
> 
> I am SO glad I am finally DONE with this part. You have no idea - now I can continue on with the story.
> 
> Scylla, to whom Random refers Moire to, is a sea nimf from Greek Mythology, who was turned into a hideous monster.
> 
> I also think, aside from drinking, card play and drumming, Random would have picked up far more hobbies in his life. I believe he just would try everything out and he's good at anything but the skills that make you a good warrior, strategist or politician.


	10. Give You your Voice

 The whispers carried her name more than ever, but they weren’t disgusted like they used to be in Rebma. The court noticed her every step, for once, and stepped out of the way if she asked. But they kept bombarding her with questions regarding a certain decree her future husband would bring into fruition, whether she could tell how far in process said decree was and if she wouldn’t like to come to tea in one of these following days…

Vialle politely discarded the questions regarding Eric’s decisions, but took up some of the nobility’s offers. After going, Vialle realized it were the very same questions, thrown on a nice tray of sweet cookies and sprinkled between the visits to their luxureus gardens.

“How was your day?”

“It went well.” Vialle answered as usual to her future husband. She had moved to his suite, which was a much grander and spacious accommodation than her suite with Random. “Did you move the table?”

“Hm?”

“I asked if you moved the table.” Vialle pressed on when she heard Eric’s absentminded reply.

“Oh, yes. Yes I did.” The king replied while he kept scribbling on.

“I already told you numerous times to warn me beforehand when you move something in this room.”

“I’ll think of it the next time.”

Vialle bit her lip in frustration and walked towards Eric’s desk, only for her knees to collide against the table apparently put in front of her. The blind woman grimaced from the flaring pain, rubbed her knees for a few seconds, and then proceeded to turn the table sideways and use it as her guide towards Eric.

 

The King could barely stop the ink pot from falling over when something big hit the table. Glancing to the sound, the black-haired man noted the table, now used as a wheel, and the very petite woman next to it. “I believe this belongs to you.” Vialle sweetly said as she pushed it in the hands of the flabbergasted King. 

 

“So it is.” Eric replied as he put the table from his lap back upon the ground and away from his future wife.

 

“Eric, I can’t help but feel as if we are living next to one another, instead of with one another. I want to get to know you better through the daily duties you perform. I’ve been away these past few days, mostly to acquaint myself with the noble houses, and it sparked some ideas that I hoped you would…” 

 

“-Counsel you about?” Eric finished her sentence. 

 

 Yes. I would love to know your opinion and possible permission regarding my proposals.”

 

Eric stayed quiet for a long time, before nodding and saying, “Very well. You have my curiosity.”

 

Vialle’s face glowed. “Good, splendid!” The blind woman cleared her throat before continuing on, “I’ve noticed many orphans down the street, who have lost their parents in this war. And our castle has much in abundance. To reduce the waste of food, I propose to give the remains of our dinners to them. You could push this idea to the nobility as well. Not only would it give a boost in morality, but also in popularity. It would cost the nobility nothing, but to the people it is everything.”

 

“Hm. Do continue on.”

 

“The second proposition is regarding Rebma-” Vialle began when a new voice interrupted.

 

“What about my kingdom?” 

 

“Your majesty.” Eric immediately pushed back his chair, and Vialle followed suit.

 

“Your majesty.” Vialle repeated the words of her future husband and curtsied as well to the Rebman Queen. “I merely proposed ideas to my husband-to-be. You needn’t worry that any of my propositions are already decided.”

 

“Still. When it concerns Rebma, I would like to be present in said discussions.” Moire icily replied to the blind woman. 

 

Vialle swallowed, feeling Eric’s annoyance and Moire’s irritation directed towards her. “Off course, your majesty. I will keep it in mind. Right now, I require my husband-to-be to review my remaining ideas - those regarding Rebma, off course will take place with you, on another occa-”

 

“Vialle, please. It would be rude to send away a guest.” Eric interrupted her wish. “Your majesty, please join us.”

 

Vialle blushed from embarrassment and clenched her teeth so hard they felt like they would break.

 

 “Coincidentally, I came by to discuss some ideas as well regarding our realms.” Moire said as she seated herself on the seat. Not in front of the King, but to the place next to him that was reserved for his Queen, or Queen-to-be. Vialle hadn’t taken that place as of yet, only wanting to resume that position once the crown was truly on her head, and to provide Eric the time to get used to her as his wife.

 

“That’s very kind.” Vialle said so Moire would still be reminded of her presence. Fabric rustled upon the seat in front of her, soon followed by skin brushing some cloth. “Please do share it with us.”

 

“I have been thinking about the Rebman ambassadors that are shunned for their failures-”

 

Vialle stiffened in her seat as she heard Moire rattle off the very ideas she had shared with her upon the festivities, and the blind woman clenched her fists as to try and contain her growing anger.

 

“-her’s language brings understanding to each other’s cultures, enriches them with creativity and forges new tr-”

 

“This was _my_ idea.” Vialle finally burst out. “I shared this to you in confidence and now you just take the credit for your own?!”

 

“Vialle, this isn’t about taking credit for ideas,” Eric softly said, “As long as our people are gaining benefits, it doesn’t matter who came up with it and how it was achieved, does it?”

 

“I’m not asking for credit, I want-” Vialle began, when Eric cut her off.

 

“-want to be recognized for your accomplishments. Taking credit, I believe it is called in a vocabulary book.” The King stated.

 

“I’m sorry, Vialle.” Moire apologized with a voice so sweet and so without sincerity it made Vialle nauseous. “I didn’t know you would feel that way.” Moire’s hand once more covered her own, and Vialle quickly retreated her hand before the Rebman Queen could keep her hand in place.

 

“You never asked what I thought about my marriage to Random, so I see why you would not ask me now.” Vialle replied bluntly. She normally had no qualms whatsoever when someone took the spotlight. But it came with growing realization to the young woman that Moire was trying to push a wedge between her and Eric.

 

“My dear, that marriage was for your best interest. You ought to be more grateful for what you’ve gained through your last union.”

 

“Oh, I am grateful. Hence why Random will not be put to death and be allowed to stay in the dungeons of Amber.” Vialle said as to immediately close that upcoming subject off. “He has been honorable to me for an entire year, which relieves him of your death sentence.” 

 

“Random caused a scene in the ballroom and embarrassed you! How is that honorable?” Moire leaned forward at her, and Vialle could hear the malice and eagerness ooze from her voice.

 

“I’m sure you agree that, even though one may be in love, one is never except of disputes.” Vialle gave as a counter argument. “Random and I had a falling out, but _he has been good to me_. I believe I am the better judge in this regard, since I have actually lived and talked with him for an entire year. I am sure the King can agree, it would be highly un-beneficial for his image, should he mutilate another one of his kin.”

 

“Quite.” Eric thinly said.

 

“Then there is nothing further to discuss.” Moire said as she stood up from her seat. “You’ve clearly shown where you stand as of today, Vialle. Or rather, where you don’t. You flutter from one goal to the next and go from one fling to another without ever having a big picture.”

 

“I _am_ seeing the big picture.” Vialle replied bitterly. “I won’t hand Random over to you - he has had your punishment, and he is still paying off ours. That chapter is done to me, as it should be for you. Look to the future instead of the past.” Vialle begged her, “We could help you search for your grandson Martin-”

 

“And let his father’s family set their claws in them? No, I’ll kindly recline.” Moire icily interrupted.

 

“We are hardly with our minds in the political game, when the Black Road occupies so much of our thoughts.” Eric spoke up this time. “I will accept Martin’s wishes, should we find him, whether it be to be left alone, or to aid us with the Black Road.”

 

“Then accept mine, your majesty.” Moire retorted, “Don’t bother to approach me again, not unless you offer me Random’s head on the platter.” After that, the Rebman Queen stormed out of the room, leaving the King and his future wife alone.

 

“I said I would accept your proposals.” Eric’s voice growled lowly at her ear. “Not that I would accept you taking the lead in negotiations!”

 

“I-”

 

“You are what?” Eric boomed at her, “You are sorry?! A bit too late for that now, is it?” 

 

“Well, it is not as if I wasn’t right. You didn’t want to see Random dead either-”

 

“Off course not. You couldn’t divert the conversation or lie just _for once_?” 

 

“I can’t wield a weapon, like you. All I have is my word. If I start to act like your siblings, I stop meaning anything.”

 

“Well, you’ll soon mean nothing, if you keep going on that path.” 

 

“I already told you, I do not wish to sit silent on a chair and be your breeding mare, like Oberon’s wives were forced to do. There are many women who fulfill said description, but that is not me. If you can not handle such a partner, I suggest to break off the engagement before the people rejoice too much in this event. Goodday.” Vialle stormed out of the room, feeling in dire need of some fresh air. After walking throughout the hall, Vialle stopped at an open window, smelling the last decaying autumn leaves in the air. The blind woman was so entranced by it, she didn’t notice footsteps come her way and stop next to her.

 

“Are you alright?” A hand was placed upon her shoulder, causing Vialle to jump out of her skin.

 

“I am fine, Llewella, thank you.” Vialle smiled back at her.

 

“You don’t look fine to me.” LLewella began to pull a string out of Vialle’s face and put it back inside her braid. 

 

“Ah, it is just…” Vialle sighed deeply, before saying, “I do not wish to think let alone talk about it right now.”

 

“Very well.” Llewella shrugged with her shoulders. “I was planning to go and take a ride. You wish to join me to the beach? You haven’t been close to any sea since you came here well over a year ago. It would do you good.”

 

Llewella was never particularly interested in the political game and she had done well for her health, despite the fact that they weren’t exactly friends. This would be a good opportunity to truly get to know her a little bit in the time she was here. “I would truly love it with your company.” Vialle smiled back at her and squeezed Llewella’s hand upon her shoulder.

 

“Great!” Llewella’s voice beamed, with as much enthusiasm as Vialle felt herself. “I will go and ready the horses, while you can change in something more fitting.”

 

“Sure!” Vialle grinned back at her and walked with a skip to her chambers to ready herself. 

 

-()-

 

They weren’t alone by the time they rode off to the beach - Handmaidens under Moire’s service and either close friends to Llewella or Vialle, came along too, bringing their total to around 12. 

 

The moment they arrived at the sea, Vialle couldn’t contain her joy. She practically fell of her horse in her urgency to feel the salt water again, threw off her shoes and ran straight ahead, squealing along with the rest of them.

 

How long had it been, Vialle mused, since they had screamed and chased each other like children? Before the Black Road had come around, before Oberon even vanished… It seemed from another, otherworldly lifetime. 

 

Something rushed to her, and Vialle turned around when a tidal wave crashed upon her. Gasping, more from shock than from getting water in her lungs, Vialle heard Llewella smirk. 

 

“Don’t you think we are getting a bit old for these ga-” Vialle began, only to get another splash of water in her face by Llewella. 

 

Alright, that did it. Vialle dove under, hearing Llewella dive under as well. The games they played, originated from the very origins of their race and had a much darker purpose back then. It was to learn children how to lure and drown people to death. Now, it had turned into an innocent, hide and tag kind of play. 

 

Instead of going deeper, Vialle turned around and went straight at a surprised Llewella, taking her back above and spitting water in her face. When Llewella didn’t react, Vialle frowned. “Llewella, what’s wrong?”

 

“I don’t know, something… is…” The green-haired daughter of Oberon replied as she turned around in the sea. “Don’t you feel the wind has changed, all of the sudden? As if it is getting warmer?”

 

Vialle stayed quiet for a while to feel everything out herself, before replying, “Yes. Yes, it do-” The next thing Vialle knew, was utter chaos. Roars, screams from her friends to dive down, who pleaded for mercy…

 

"Dragon!"

 

“Vialle, down!”

 

“What, Llewella what is ha-” Vialle tried to grip Llewella’s hand, but felt her fingers fall out of her hand. “Llewel-AAAAH!” Something scale-like had wrapped itself around her body, lifting her out of the water and into the sky. “Oh Ran… Oh Ran…” Vialle felt them going higher, but that wasn’t what scared her the most. How had she not sensed this creature, how had not Llewella?! Even now, as she tried to perceive the creature with the Pattern, it was literally Fire and Ice meeting one another. It should not be that they crashed. For it was unnatural, terrifying, destructive, very much like the Black Road. A headache began to tear her skull apart, and Vialle buried the Pattern inside herself, shaken from fear and cold.

 

The flight seemed very short, or maybe that was her perception of things. They hadn’t killed them yet, so maybe, maybe they could make it out alive if they played upon the mercy of… well, whoever has send them.

 

Vialle felt herself pushed in-between her companions, huddling forward like a flock of sheep towards their destination. Or rather, their slaughter, it felt like. The blind woman again felt someone bump against her and sought balance with the woman on her right by placing her hand upon her shoulder. She didn’t dare to speak as for not to put any attention on her very own person, or cause punishment for them all. 

 

No Amberite ever walked around showing off their Pattern-based powers all the time. It was draining for an instance, as you worked the Shadows, as one performed magic. Being close to Amber off course, meant there were barely such problems as drainage. Or so Vialle managed to piece together throughout various conversations with Random regarding the matter. 

 

Vialle became attuned to that same drainage as the months went on, and it was very reminiscent of the eb and flood of the water. But here, at this moment… these creatures seemed to possess some power she could not phantom. It were like tentacles, swarming and prodding all around her, like fire burning upon her skin. It seemed best to her, to keep herself completely and utterly hidden. Not just for her own safety. Even the slightest Pattern-usage seemed on a crash course with said tentacles, setting off like these ‘bombs’ Random described.

 

“And what am I to do with this?” A disinterested and disgusted voice said as if they were nothing more than something to scrap off his shoe. It very probably was.

 

“We captured these fine women at the shores, my lord Balor.” Their captor said. Something like a whip followed and the captor cried out in pain.

 

“I told you not to use my name!” Balor roared and Vialle winced not only from his voice, but also for those tentacles of power that seemed to wash over the entire room. “Now, I ask you again, what usage are they to me?”

 

“See their clothes, my lord. They are very likely from high nobility and would know some internal information that flows around Amber.”

 

“They may be.” Balor mused as he descended from the stairs in front of them. “They may not. Crack the information out of their bones. The first to do so, can take them as their own.” 

 

Cries for mercy began to emerge and hands began to dig into Vialle’s shoulders, much like her own. It was no use. Strong muscular arms began to tear at their defenses and rip them apart from one another. 

 

“Wait!”

 

Vialle felt the demon’s hands keep her in place, as did all the others for their captives at Balor’s command. 

 

“Bring the one with the green hair.”

 

Vialle’s breath stocked. Only Llewella had green hair out of all her companions. 

 

“You’re a peculiar one…” Balor slowly said and again tentacles reached out, harsh and twisted and dark, launching at Oberon’s daughter, who tried to keep her cries inside. Vialle could hear her breath pained grasps for air, till it turned into screams. 

 

“NO, stop! Stop hurting her!” Vialle couldn’t bear Llewella’s torture - For her pain, her anger and fear, the Pattern showed itself in her words, stopping Balor’s tentacles just enough to bring Llewella relief.

 

“My, my… This keeps getting better by the minute.” 

 

Vialle gasped when she was pushed forward towards the demon, felt her knees hitting the stones, causing them to be scraped and drawing blood. The blind woman too now trembled underneath Balor’s firey tentacles. Shaking for the unknown danger, for now was the first time since the Unicorn bestowed the Pattern on her, that she was once again truly blind. 

 

The blind woman couldn’t stop a whimper to escape her lips when Balor’s hand turned up her chin to look at her face. 

 

“Pain is such a marvellous tool to get what you want. No one is above it. Not even you, Llewella.”

 

Titles had power, but so had names. By addressing her as if she were but a commoner, Llewella had to resist the urge to make herself small. 

 

“Since it seems I can’t break you mentally, I shall break what you value most.”

 

“She means nothing to me.” Llewella replied in a bored tone.

 

“And I believe you. But it is clear she cares for you. I couldn’t have found a better torture device for you. You practically bask in the admiration of your people - what happens when said admiration turns to hatred for your carelessness?”

 

Before Vialle could say a word, before she was even remotely ready, she felt Balor’s tentacles rampage throughout their body. It was like molten lava was actually being incinerated in her veins, her skin was knifed off her bones, said bones were pulverised to dust, and her skull was exploding. Valle screamed herself till she had no voice left and continued on long after that. 

 

“Oh, no no no, don’t you pass out on me.” Balor stopped torturing the blind woman, so she wouldn’t pass out from shock. “You can’t see little nightingale, but let me be your eyes for you. Your precious princess didn’t even flinch. You are but the dirt on her feet - on the feet of everyone in Amber.” Balor threw Vialle against the wall and something could be heard cracking. Very probably one of her ribs. “This is how loyalty is rewarded, by throwing you in the garbage once they have no longer use of you.” Balor turned on his heel and paused at the doorway. “I come back, little nightingale, so I can hear you sing again.”

 

And he did return. So many times, Vialle had lost count and frankly didn’t care. All her world now evolved around pain, so she hid inside her mind and build walls of memory against the raging fire….

 

 _It was a common saying in Rebma to never give birth to your child in the depths of the ocean. The first few hours were always crucial for the further development of the baby. Because being in the dark for too long, would cause the developing body to think one had no need of eyes._  

 

_Her own mother, they said, had delivered her in darkness. She had been on her way home after plucking seaweed, and that was when the contractions began. She sank delirious from the pain to the bottom of the sea, and because of you, she had been too weak to swim back up. The bloodloss from her delivery never stopped, and she died covering you in her arms from the prey dwelling below._

 

_Because of her. They put the blame of her mother’s death on her, from the very first day she could understand or want something. Normally, in a matriarchal society, Vialle would have been head of her House as the eldest daughter, since her mother had been the eldest sister in her family. Instead, it went to her aunt, Aruna, who came to live in their house._

 

_“Daddy, Daddy, look what I made for your nameday!” Vialle felt her father’s hand pluck the little sculpture out of her hand and the little blind girl happily hopped from one foot to another._

 

_“What’s this supposed to be?” Aegis demanded as he turned the sculpture around in his hand._

 

_“It is you, daddy!” Vialle smiled proudly. “I made you, and mommy, and auntie Arunie and cousin Bres-”_

 

_That smile quickly vanished when her father laughed, long and deep with anger hidden underneath. “This? This is us, our family?” Aegis smashed it upon the ground, causing his daughter to gasp and wince. “How would you know, how we look like, hm? This barely resembles us!”_

 

_“I’m sorry.”_

 

_Aegis snorted at her response. “You very well should be. Your mother is dead because of you.”_

 

_Bres couldn’t simply watch by any longer. Like Vialle, he too did not have any say in the household. Not because of some imperfection, but because he was a man. The only reason why Aegis was being so openly cruel, was because his mother allowed him to be. Someone had to put him in his place, if mother wouldn’t. “Uncle, she meant well-” Bres jumped in to defend his cousin, when his mother interrupted._

 

_“It is not your place to come in-between this conversation.”_

 

_“Someone has to, since the actual head of the house just allows this abuse to happen!” Bres bit back at her. “She is our blood, despite-” Bres cried out when Aruna gave him a red-stained hand upon his skin._

 

_“You see what you did, freak?!” Aruna now bit at a cowering Vialle. “You now turn my own son against me and forced me to hit him!”_

 

_“Oh, mother stop it!” Bres shoved his mother aside and rushed to the wide-eyed, sniffing blind girl. “Vialle, come on. Let us get out of here.” They did, though very clumsily on Vialle’s part. She tried to hide it, but Bres quickly noted she wasn’t a very good swimmer. “Has no one taught you how to swim?”_

 

_“No.” Vialle said with her head low. “Auntie Arunie said I can’t do so, without eyes. I would just be a nuisance to everyone.”_

 

_Bres’s jaw clenched. “You aren’t a nuisance to me.” The young Rebman said. From that day on, Bres would teach Vialle how to swim._

 

The bond she forged with Bres that day was sweet and one she remembered fondly, but not enough, hardly enough to stay numb to the increasing pain Balor inflicted upon her. Hastily, Vialle plucked another memory from her mind and held onto it.

 

_Although she could now swim, there was still one major problem, namely obstacles. In the open sea there was no such thing as houses or people in her way. She still needed a guide to tell her what was in front of her, so when Bres wasn’t around, Vialle still was confined to her home. “Daniah?”_

 

_“What?” came Daniah’s sniping response. The princess of Rebma was in need of a new handmaiden and she needed to study in some peace and quiet. It was already bad enough that she was “The cousin of...”_

 

_Vialle ignored the tone of her voice and continued on, “Are there any blind fish in the ocean?”_

 

_“There are.”_

 

_“Oh? Which kind are there?”_

 

_“I don’t know, many.” Daniah replied as she turned her page._

 

_“Thank you.” Vialle said after a deafening silence. “And good luck, for postulating as handmaiden tomorrow.” The blind teenager meant her wishes. Maybe, with Daniah as handmaiden to Princess Morganthe, her existence wouldn’t be as noticeable anymore and continue to bring shame to her house…Vialle swallowed her fear away and walked outside her home with a stick in her hands. Immediately the whispers washed over her, full of prejudice and disgust._

 

_“I don’t understand why her aunt didn’t smother the girl the moment she was born…”_

 

_“Its said her mother was a witch. She probably forced them to take care of her, lest they would endure her wrath from beyond the grave.”_

 

_“Such a horrible thing to do. I mean, who would want their child to grow up to be completely useless to the needs of society?”_

 

_Vialle spurred on with tears threatening to fall from her eyes, not caring if she bumped against someone. She heard them curse when she did so several times and Vialle gripped her stick tighter as she felt the growing urge to hit them with it._

 

_No. Don’t bother with them. It was what they wanted, to rile her up, to give them an excuse for what they did. She would not give them the satisfaction. So Vialle carried on, way out of the borders of Rebma and going deeper below. It was becoming colder as well, but it didn’t bother her as much she feared. In fact, it was strangely refreshing. And quiet! So quiet, for once in her life! Vialle giggled, hearing her voice echo throughout Rivlok. Its mirror above, Kolvir, was a mountain. Under the sea it was an Abyss. Vialle kept listening, breathing the sea through her lungs, feeling the currents around her skin._

 

_Though, this was becoming odd, Vialle frowned as she kept her focus upon the currents. They changed all of the sudden, it was rippling, with such speed as if- “Ah!” The blind teenager jumped to the side when she felt something pass next to her. With her heart beating out of her chest, the blind young woman turned around, feeling the rippling sensation vanish._

 

_Off course. The currents, if she but listened to them...Vialle swam upwards, so she was somewhat in the middle of the Abyss. Again, the rippling sensation came towards her, but there was something else as well. The approaching fish were… singing?_

 

_Curious, Vialle tried to imitate them, hearing her voice echo against the walls and the currents. Oh. Oh! Vialle began to laugh and again tears began to appear in her eyes as the creatures came closer towards her. “Hi. Hi to you all.” The blind teenager began to hush them and tried a second imitation. Immediately, the creatures responded, and began to swarm all around her, seeing her as one of their own. Allowing herself to go with the currents, Vialle began to sing with them, noticing their frequency was used to measure the distance between a possible obstacle. She sang, throughout her tears and laughter, and kept singing as she sped throughout the currents like any other Rebman..._

 

-()-

 

_The Abyss became her actual, true home. No one would come to search for a weak, blind girl here amidst the monsters that dwelled here. To Vialle, they were anything but. Different and outcasts like herself, they didn’t judge her imperfections. The thought often came to the blind girl, why she shouldn’t stay with them. They accepted her for who she was, so why not leave the home behind that offered anything but sneers and insults?_

 

_In the end, she still was Rebman, Vialle mused to herself as she caressed the back of a gigantic squid. No matter how much she could relate to them, they couldn’t talk or laugh with her. But to go back there, on the streets and… just go to a person and talk to them… What should she even say to them? “Hi, nice currents today, huh?” Gah, that sounded so cliché. “Hi, would you like to go for a swim with me?” And that sounded too forceful. Vialle turned the opening lines over and over in her head as she finally gathered her courage to walk in the Rebman streets. Ever since she had discovered to use her voice as a echolocator and to listen to the currents, Vialle had no qualms evading the approaching citizens anymore. Approaching them on the other hand proved to be a far greater task._

 

_Okay. Okay, Vialle, you got this. You just go and ask. No harm is done by merely asking, right?_

 

_“Excuse me, I was wondering-” Vialle tapped the shoulder of the nearest person and felt through the currents said person had turned around to her. Around her, the blind woman could hear shocked gasps emerge, but ignored them. It was only a question. It wasn’t as if she was confessing a murder! Vialle stopped her heart from running in overdrive and continued on, “I was wondering if you would like to grab some seaweed with me?”_

 

_“Excuse me?”_

 

_Didn’t she speak loud enough? “I wanted to know if you would like to grab some seaweed with me. I’m Vialle.” The blind woman stuck out her hand. “What’s yours?” Slowly, Vialle felt a female hand come towards her and she eagerly shook it._

 

_“I’m Morganthe.”_

 

_“Oh, you are named after the princess. It is a beautiful name on itself, I have to say. Do you-” Vialle stopped mid-sentence when she recognised the voice with the owner. Oh Ran, she had NOT just- “That… your majesty, I-I…”_

 

_“What was that offer you made me again? To… how did you put it… ‘grab some seaweed’?”_

 

_“Yes… I mean no! No, what am I saying, I meant to ask if you wanted to.” Vialle stumbled over her words to apologize. “Not that, you are obliged, since you are the princess and-” Vialle felt her cheeks redden when she heard the people around her try to cover up their laughter behind their mouths. And she had not even addressed her with the proper title! “Thousand apologies, your majesty.” Vialle made a clumsy courtesy with her shaking legs, and began to hastily turn on her heels. Oh Ran, what had she brought upon her family?!_

 

_“No, wait.”_

 

_“Your majesty?”_

 

_“I would love to… grab some seaweed.” Morganthe replied with a smile as she gently stopped Vialle from swimming away. “It is a first time, one addressed me without all the pezah, let alone asked something so trivial. What is your favorite place?”_

 

_“Well, your majesty-”_

 

_“Just Morganthe.” The princess demanded._

 

_“Alright.. Morganthe.” Vialle let her name fall somewhat uncomfortably from her tongue, before continuing on, “I don’t buy it here, but gather it myself.”_

 

_“You gather this yourself? How do you so without sight?”_

 

_“Well, I-”_

 

-()-

 

_The Princess of Rebma and the blind woman embraced at the edge of Rivlok. “It is so good to see you again.” Morganthe grinned. But along with that grin, Vialle could hear her voice wavering._

 

_“Morganthe, what is wrong?”_

 

_“Nothing.”_

 

_Vialle didn’t reply, feeling Morganthe ready to burst. And she did._

 

_“Mother… Isn’t happy I declared you as my handmaiden.”_

 

_“Oh.” Vialle simply said, not knowing how to reply in any other way._

 

_“Yes.” Morganthe frustratedly growled, “But I’m not coming back on my decision.” The princess went on with passion. “You are a good friend to me, and friends are what I need at court. Mother fails to see through that… traditional glasses of hers. An ‘imperfect’ handmaiden for her ‘perfect’ Princess… gah, there is beauty in the imperfection of things. It makes life less boring, less predictable...”_

 

_“It is all new for her.” Vialle tried to smoothe the relationship between Morganthe and her mother. “She may need time to adjust to your progressive views.”_

 

_“Maybe.” Morganthe’s passion sizzled out and the conversation turned quiet for a few heartbeats, before the princess continued on, “It doesn’t help she keeps seeing me as a child. Random doesn’t see me th-” Morganthe went quiet._

 

_“Random? You’ve been seeing someone?” Vialle began to smile and put her arms around Morganthe’s neck. “Morgan, that is wonderful! Tell me, how did you two meet?!”_

 

_“Well… we… uhm…”_

 

_Vialle’s smile vanished when she noticed she brought her friend discomfort. “Ah, I don’t need to know how. As long as you are happy.”_

 

-()-

 

_Morganthe was limp in her arms, screaming like her mother must have done so many years ago with she delivered her child. “Get the Queen now!” Vialle screamed as she aided Morganthe towards her bed. “Morgan, it is going to be alright,” Vialle hushed the princess as she grasped her hand. “It is going to be fine.”_

 

_“It is too early, it is too early, the baby isn’t supposed to come NOOOOW!” Morganthe was near hysteria and another scream tore at Vialle’s ears. “I’m not ready, I can’t… Vi, I CANT-”_

 

_Both Vialle and Morganthe gasped for different reasons. Morganthe for air, Vialle from Morganthe’s hand, that was practically breaking her fingers._

 

_“I know, I know… but the doctor is on his way. Your mother too. You need to keep breathing. In.. and out.” Vialle replied in a much calmer tone than she actually was. Oh, what else did she need? Oh! “Bring scissors and blankets!” The blind woman voiced her idea to the frozen servants. “NOW!” Vialle sought with her hand for Morganthe’s womb and placed her hand upon her belly. “You have to push. Almost… almost.. now!” Vialle frankly didn’t know one bit what she did was right. She merely went by her instinct as she guided Morganthe through her delivery. “Nearly… come on, nearly there!” Vialle urged her on as she held the baby’s head. The next push released the little child in the new big world and Vialle quickly scooped the baby in her arms. “Cut the umbilical cord.” Vialle ordered the servant, who obliged her immediately._

 

_“It is a boy, your majesty. Congratulations.” A servant told Morganthe while aiding Vialle in cleaning the boy up._

 

_“A… a boy?” Morganthe’s lips quivered with, strangely enough, a hint of fear._

 

_Quickly, Vialle strode forward and placed him in his mother’s arms. “What name will you give him?”_

 

_“I.. I don’t know…” Morganthe looked down on her son, but she strangely enough didn’t feel that motherly bond with their child that so many mothers had described to her. It felt weird, to know it was her son in her arms. Morganthe swallowed, looking at the frail little thing in her arms. She had barely thought about names, let alone completely processed the fact that she was carrying a child when he was born. “I’ll think about it later.” Morganthe said as she pushed the boy back in Vialle’s arms._

 

_“Congratulations.” Moire’s voice echoed from the doorway, before appearing in the dim light. Along with her, the steps of the doctors came by, to check both upon mother and son._

 

_“Thank you mother.”_

 

_“Surely a grandmother is allowed to see her first grandchild?”_

_Vialle remained still till Morganthe gave her permission to hand over Moire’s grandson to her and slowly put the boy in Moire’s arms._

 

_“Ah, look at him…he looks just like his father.” Moire stated, and unseen by Vialle, Morganthe flinched at the reminder that the Amberian prince was not present. “Did you chose a name already?”_

 

_“No, I didn’t give it much thought yet,” Morganthe felt shameful all of a sudden, and frustrated when she saw her mother make little soothing sounds to… her son. It was her son, in her mother’s arms. He was real. He was hers. It was so natural to her mother - why didn’t it feel that way for her?_

 

_“Martin is a strong name.” Moire suggested._

 

_“I-yes, that’s-”_

 

_“-still up to debate, your majesty” Vialle smoothly intervened, feeling Moire’s dominating presence smother Morganthe like a blanket. “Your daughter has so many choices to pick from. She surely will take your recommendation in account.” Vialle felt Moire’s eyes bore into hers and kept her hands in front and clapsed so the queen wouldn’t see them shake._

 

_“Off course.” Moire replied with ice her voice as she gave the boy back to Vialle. “I’ll leave you to feed him.” The queen said before striding out of the room._

 

_“Feed?” Morganthe squeaked as her eyes darted from the doorway to Vialle._

 

_“It is nothing.” Vialle hushed the princess as she once more put Martin to Morganthe’s chest. “You just put Martin’s mouth to your nipple and everything will go by itself.”_

 

_Uncomfortably, Morganthe shifted the boy in her arms, shivering as she put one of her breasts to his little mouth. The child had barely begun to suck when Morganthe pulled him away. Having had a taste of her milk, the boy immediately began to cry for more. “No, no… I can’t- take him. Take him away!”_

 

_“Morgan, you did nothing wrong. Let him try aga-”_

 

_“Get him out! I can’t… not now, Vi. I just…” Morganthe covered her breast with her hand and grimaced at the wails of her son. “Just take him away!”_

 

_So Vialle did, and gave the boy to a wet nurse that night. And the day after, and the day after that. And each day, Vialle would try and convince Morganthe to try and give Martin (Morganthe had strangely enough given in to her mother’s wish) the breast._

 

_Each time, she was met with refusal. “Later,” Morganthe would say, “Later. I’m not ready. I can’t-”_

 

_“I believe you can,” Vialle said, “You are wonderful with kids, Morgan. You always were. I have no doubt you’ll be just as wonderful as to your son.”_

 

_“But those kids weren’t my responsibility, not truly.” Morganthe replied, “He is my child and I don’t know one bit-”_

 

_“Neither do I,” Vialle interrupted her, “I will help you. And so will many others.”_

 

_“Yet I hear just as many speak behind my back.” Morganthe whispered as she hugged herself, “How bad a mother I am, to not nurse the child I conceived.”_

 

_“Don’t think about what they tell of you.” Vialle began to say, “You know what you can do and what you are capable off and it doesn’t matter what-”_

 

_“It’s easy for you!” Morganthe bit at her, “You can just put him aside whenever you like it. I don’t have that damn luxury!”_

 

_“Morgan-” But before Vialle could say more, Morganthe had already stormed out of the room._

 

_-()-_

 

_“Your majesty, I beg of you to to see Morganthe and help her relieve some of her burden.” Vialle pleaded in the empty throne room with Queen Moire, “She has no counsel to go on and the circulating rumors do not ease her mind either.”_

 

_“She slept with her prince charming, knowing full well about the possible outcome.” Moire coldly replied, “So she will face what she wrought.”_

 

_“She is, your majesty. But she feels alone and afraid in her new role. If we could somehow contact and convince prince Random, it could cheer her spirits.” Vialle tried again._

 

_“How is she alone? Last time I checked, she was surrounded by a dozen handmaidens, with you among them. And as for Prince Random, I had him banished from Rebma, with imminent death should he set foot here again.”_

 

_“Yes, but-” Vialle flinched when Moire’s staff hit the floor to command her silence._

 

_“The next time you object in such a manner to me,” Moire slowly spoke, “You will be stripped of your position here at court.”_

 

_“Your majesty, I implore you to listen!” Vialle cried out. “My objections are not to disrespect you, but out of love for your daughter!”_

 

_“SILENCE!” Moire’s scream tore at Vialle’s ears. “You clearly have too many notes in your voice*. Pack your bags and get out of my sight.”_

 

_Vialle’s lips quivered and tears began to fall down her cheeks. She heard Moire’s taunts in the background, calling her weak for wasting tears on her own insolence. “I’m not crying for myself” A sniffing Vialle replied before striding out of the throne room._

 

_Hardly a day later, Morganthe hanged herself. Everything was going full circle. Many began to blame Vialle for Morganthe’s suicide, and would have kept blaming her, had they not found Morganthe’s letter. In it, she described her grief that Vialle was taken away and her regret that Random was not with her._

_All the anger and disgust now sought a new black sheep and they perfectly found it in Random. It was easy to ignore their own faults, Vialle mused to herself as Random’s sentence was heard across the entire court of Rebma.  Random’s absence, the never stopping rumors, Moire’s lack of counsel… her own inability to stay silent, every once a while. Had she lived, Vialle wondered as Prince Random was carried to the dungeons, while Prince Corwin and Princess Deirdre were guided to their rooms. Had Morganthe lived, if one of them, just one, had taken a different path?_

-()-

 

Balor bared his teeth. He had continued for too long and his little patient had become used to said pain. Patience, Balor thought to himself as he stopped the torture and watched Vialle’s breath wheeze out of her chest, patience was a virtue.

 

“Why do you have such interest in her? Although she has the Pattern, she is nothing compared to me.” 

 

Balor turned his head at Llewella and stared at her for a good long while. “So a royal of Amber does care.”

 

Llewella sniffed her nose. “I already told you, I don’t. So why, why do you keep on torturing her, when you gain no results whatsoever? I think a change of tactic should be in order.”

 

Balor chuckled at Oberon’s Rebman daughter. “I very certainly gain result from this, and far more than you think, Princess. I feel the Pattern in her veins as much as in yours. Though.. the way she has required it, is in a different manner than yours, is it not?”

 

Llewella betrayed nothing on her face, but on the inside her heart was beating out of her chest. How… how did he know, how did he sense this?

 

“Another method often gives another possibility…” Balor quietly noted as he stared down at the blind woman. “While your Pattern is in the very air you breathe and a part of you, hers is… an addendum. An extra layer upon the skin, that can be removed from the owner without tearing both the Pattern and the owner apart.”

 

“So suppose your brilliant plan works and you do extract the Pattern from her, what are you going to do with it? You can not use it in the slightest lest you burn.” Llewella noted the plot hole in his plan. 

 

“Oh, please. I won’t tear the entire Pattern out. No. The slightest piece she can keep tied to herself, while I use the rest in her name….” Balor watched Llewella’s stone cold face. “Now, where are my manners? You must be thirsty for being in my presence for so long.” Balor stood up, dusted his pants off and walked out of the door. 

 

After his footsteps had gone, Llewella crawled to Vialle and began to shake at her limp body. “Vialle? Vialle, wake up!”

 

-()-

 

_Vialle frowned when she fell in cold, sweet water. “Where was-”_

 

_“If you wanted to swim, you could have just asked my help to guide you.”_

 

_“Random?” Vialle hastily scrambled up and backed away from her former husband. No, no this had to be some sick illusion, this had to- “AH!” Her train of thought was disturbed when Vialle felt her feet slip upon the wet stones and felt two hands take her roughly by the waist._

 

_For a moment, Vialle rocked along with Random, who tried to regain his balance for them both._

 

_“Are you alright? You seem so spooked.”_

 

_“Well, a bit… yes.” Vialle slowly said as she let her hands travel across his chest and shoulders. “I didn’t expect you.. here.” A shudder went through Vialle from the wet clothing clinging at her skin. Immediately Random’s hands changed from her waist to her back, while he crunched to take up her legs as well, when he paused. “No. Continue.” Vialle gave him permission. “Pick me up.” The blind woman longingly continued on._

 

_“Are you sure you are my wife?” Random replied somewhat cheekily._

 

_“Yes, I am…” Vialle hesitated, before saying, “Yes I am your wife. Truly. I want to be picked up.”_

 

_“Yes, m’am.” Random retorted, and Vialle’s heart fluttered at the sincere warmth of it. She felt his hands go under her knees, the other around her back and lifted her out of the water. Immediately, Vialle nuzzled her nose inside Random’s clothing. He smelled of leaves and apples..._

 

_“Random, it may seem like an odd question, but... where are we?” Vialle dared to ask as Random put her down after a way too short distance._

 

_“Where-ever you want us to be.” The prince replied as he seated himself next to her. “Though, judging from your memory, we are in Arden, by the river. It must be a strong and fond memory of yours.”_

 

_“This isn’t real.” Vialle pouted._

 

_Random let out a laugh. “No, no it isn’t. But as of now, this is better than facing actual reality, is it not?”_

 

_“That it is.” Vialle laid herself against his shoulder, her arm around his waist. “I’ve missed you a lot, Random. I just… I feel like we have so little time and there are so many things I want to say, I can’t seem to choose…”_

 

_“Then don’t. That’s all fine by me.” Vialle felt his hand go across her hair. “I’m sure we have plenty other moments together. That is if you wish off course. Know that you are always welcome to return to me.”_

 

_“Thank you.” Somewhat shy, Vialle placed a kiss on his cheek. “In case, I won’t make it here next time.” A panting Vialle explained after parting._

 

_“Oh, you will. You most certainly will.” Random squeezed her hand before kissing her back._

 

_It was like drinking happiness out of a bottle: sweet and warm and full of light it all tasted on her lips. It spread throughout her body, made her heart flutter and it left her energized._

 

_“But I fear you really have to go now.” Random replied as they parted. “My sister requires you back.” The prince explained further on as Vialle whined._

 

_“Alright, alright.” Vialle pouted, not wishing to leave the beautiful glade and her husband, but feeling the urgency nonetheless once Random notified her about Llewella. So Vialle turned on her heels and back into the scorching torch that was her body and mind._

 

_-()-_

 

“Vialle, Vialle, please come back!” She heard Llewella plead from so, so far away. “Vialle, Balor is gone, you are safe, for a few moments. Quickly!”

 

She didn’t want to leave - if the torture were to start again in a few moments, she wanted to stay in the blissful numb cocoon that was her mind. But Random had urged her, and Llewella seemed determined as if she had made up her mind… So Vialle returned to full awareness of her body, feeling Llewella shake at her shoulder.

 

“Vialle, Vialle you need to send your voice outwards. Send your voice - the Pattern has manifested its power in there. If Balor manages to separate the Pattern from you, Unicorn knows what he can do with it. I’ve been trying to reach you, but you stayed catatonic this whole time.”

 

“I was with Random” Vialle absentmindedly replied. Her voice honestly felt like dry paper and her body felt as if it were still burning. She wanted to go back to him...It was better there.

 

“Vialle, I need your help” Llewella pleaded with the blind woman. 

 

Something began to flicker in Vialle’s eyes. “My help?”

 

“Yes, Yes! I need your help. Allow me to take your voice. I will send it out for help, for the both of us. Then you can see Random again.” Llewella talked in on the blind woman as if she talked to a child.

 

Her voice was all she had. A voice was to communicate, to sing, to share emotion and thought. But if it could help them both… “Alright.”

 

“Then sing for me.” Llewella asked as she crawled towards the blind woman and placed her hand upon her shoulder, the other close, but not touching her throat. 

 

So Vialle sang, with whatever what was left of her voice, about the pain, the loneliness and the fear and longing to be among the people again. All of that she poured in her voice, that Llewella slowly began to extract from her throat and held in her free hand. They were just about halfway when they could hear the footsteps return. “Vialle, hurry.” The Rebman urged her. Vialle sped up at her request, but Llewella knew they would not extract all in time to keep out of Balor’s grasp. When Balor’s feet were nearly at their door, Llewella severed the connection, causing Vialle to wordlessly scream in anguish. Just as the rebman woman threw Vialle’s voice out of the window like she would a baseball, Balor stormed in.

 

“NO!” 

 

Llewella was thrown with such a force to the wall that she received cracked ribs and a severe head concussion, before Balor grabbed Vialle by the throat. There was barely anything left to harvest, but plans could be turned around to make use of her remains. After opening up in such a way to Llewella, it took tremendous strength of Vialle to build up her walls from scratch. A strength she didn’t possess. So it was, that the tentacles of the Logrus reached into her throat and tore the rest of her voice out with ease.

 

“I bless you, Llewella of Amber, for the gift you bestowed for the Serpent.” Balor grinned at the princess who was clutching her cracked ribs, before turning on his heels. “It will be well-used, you can be assured of that.” The demon said before closing the door.

 

-()-

 

Meanwhile, Vialle’s voice shot at its incredible speed towards Amber, for it was drawn like all things to the center of the universe itself. One would presume it would go to the actual physical center, namely the Pattern. But the emotional side wasn’t taken into account - so it did not arrive at the Pattern itself, but to someone near it.

 

Random jolted awake when he felt something racing towards him and was half up from his filty matress when the shimmering light shot inside his cell. “What the-” The prince reached out to the swirling light, reminding him of the Will ’o wisps that roamed Arden, and held it in his hand. The moment his fingers touched said light, Random felt as if he were struck by lightening and screamed in agony when he felt weeks of burning pain crash into his mind and body within a second. After the world once again made sense, Random found himself on the ground, still clutching the shimmering light that now seemed to tug as if it wanted to direct him somewhere.

 

 _Danger,_  the light shook in fear and grief, _danger for us all. Beware the One-Eyed._

 

“Vialle…” Random managed to bring out through his tears. “Vialle… Oh Unicorn…” The prince choked on his own words as he felt the phletera of emotions emit from, what he only now realized, her voice. 

 

_The One-Eyed will walk my Pattern… soon. Use it against you. Danger… for you all._

 

 _The One-Eyed?! Who was that even? Someone from the Black Road?_ Random tried to keep his hammering heart calm. It worked barely as his mind tried to connect the dots. But… then she got captured somehow by them. Eric… Eric, why had he done such a foolish thing as to let her out?! How long was she held hostage, how long had they been trying to drag information out of her… 

 

 _He will walk the Pattern… soon_. She was close to breaking, that was for certain. But what her voice tells, is impossible- Random shook his head. No, not impossible. Vialle had walked the Pattern, so was there was a small possibility that these creatures from the Black Road could gain access to it as well. He had to get out of this cell, had to save her before they managed to break her.

 

“The King requests you to his chambers, my lord. Come with me now.” 

 

It was only now that Random realized the frustrated guard had been calling him several times. “Yes. I hear you.” The prince said as he clutched the light in his hand like he would a lifeline. “I will come.”

 

-()-

“The guards heard you scream bloody murder tonight and noted you were performing Pattern-based magic in your cell.” Eric said while pouring a brandy. “Go ahead and try to make your excuses worthwhile for me.”

 

“It wasn’t mine, it was Vialle’s.” Random’s gaze burned in Eric’s. “When were you going to inform me that she was captured by these creatures from the Black Road?”

“You no longer are her husband, therefore, she is no longer yours to protect.” Eric casually replied before taking a sip.  

 

“And what did her future husband do then, to ensure her safety?” Random let the sarcasm drip from his voice.

 

“I’m not making a fuss out of the situation. Best case, these creatures don’t know who they have in their hands right now.”

 

“I’m fairly sure they are aware.” Random said as he held out the shining light towards Eric, who slowly reached towards it. “You better put that brandy down,” Random said to make the King pause, “You’d hate it to be spilled once you make contact.”

 

Eric set the brandy back on the table, before reaching out again. Random flinched, ready to have his ears torn apart by Eric’s screams… nothing. Or at least, nothing as agonizing as his reaction. 

 

Eric gasped, twitched and let out a moan from pain but he kept himself standing. “That was highly… anticlimactic.” The king said as he let go. “But it is indeed concerning, what Vialle informs us about.”

 

Random let out a relieved breath. “Good, I will go and take volunteers to-”

 

“Ho, even.” Eric put up his hand, “I didn’t give my blessing for you to go.”

 

Random stayed frozen, as if Eric had slapped him in the face, before his shock turned into rage. “And why the bloody hell not? You heard what she said, you heard what they are planning! She should be freed before they succeed in tearing the Pattern out of her. Amber will be for the worse if we don’t take ac-”

 

“She is already cracking,” Eric interrupted him, “And while I deeply regret Llewella is involved in this as well, I can not send thousands of men to their deaths to rescue a dozen handmaidens who may or may not be alive at this point.” The king turned around as to close off the subject, when his quick-footed brother sprang in front of him.

 

“One of those dozen handmaidens, is to be your Queen.” Random lowly said, “Once people hear of this, your pretty image will be turned on its ugly head, and they will loathe you.”

 

“Then let them hate me, if for a short while. I am used to those looks.” Eric didn’t even flinch at the prospect his younger brother gave him, “But in the end, people tend to forget what wrongs a person does, when it is not done to them. They will be thankful, once they hear their husbands or children are not send to the front.”

 

Random let out a bark. “You know as well as I, brother, we do not forget let alone forgive.”

 

Eric narrowed his eyes and scrutinized his brother, “Why do you even bother yourself with her? I get that you are mad at me for taking your wife as my own, but Queens are replacable. We are n-”

 

Random’s fist collided with such a force against Eric’s eye, that the king lost his balance and fell upon the ground. “YOU SON OF A BITCH,-” The younger brother sprang upon the king, took hold of Eric’s tunic and continued to beat the crap out of him, when the guards took hold of him and dragged the struggling prince off their monarch. 

 

Random was roaring and trashing like a wild animal, bearing his teeth at the king. “IF SHE IS DEAD, I WILL CURSE YOU AND YOUR LEGACY!” The prince was shaking from anger in the arms of the guards, who could barely keep the prince in his place. "THAT IS MY PROMISE TO YOU!" 

 

“You care for her.” Eric quietly said. He had had his suspicions for a while now, but the king had thought such a fling would have been a temporary one, much like Morganthe. Random’s reaction though, was not something Eric had anticipated. But if he could divert Random’s rage towards the creatures, instead of him… “I didn’t know my comments would cut so deeply in you. For that I’m willing to apologize.” The king slowly said as he approached a glaring Random, “If you want to go it alone and search for them, I won’t stop you from doing so. I will be happy should both Vialle and Llewella be alive, and mourn them if they weren’t. I just want you to know, I never wanted this to happen let alone allowed Vialle and Llewella outside. They went willingly; ask around if you do not believe my word.” Seeing Random had calmed down enough, Eric signed the guards to release him. 

 

Random merely rubbed his arms and said, “I need a sword.”

 

“Get him to the weaponry and pick one out.” Eric gave his permission immediately, if only so Random’s burning eyes weren’t looking at him. 

 

Random meanwhile, was already two strides ahead of his accompanying guards and busy selecting his sword. After finding one to his liking regarding the weight and balance, Random sheathed it and looked to the two men. “Get me on the battlefield.” 

 

The two glanced at each other. “Which one, my lord?” dared one to finally ask.

 

“The one where the fighting is thickest.” 

 

“Y-yes, my lord.” The guards didn’t dare to ask any further - not with the flaming, bloodcrazed eyes that were staring back at them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "But they dote and swoon and fall, on a lady who is withdrawn, its she who holds her tongue who gets a man - come on then, you poor unfortunate soul!" This song stuck with me for the entire writing process. Vialle losing her voice is in reference to the little mermaid from HC Andersen, one of my favorite fairy tales.
> 
> There was always something so... fishy regarding Morganthe's death. One wouldn't just commit suicide from mere heartbreak, like Moire says in the first book. Commiting suicide is NOT caused by just one event, but it is multiple ones (Her heartbreak over Random, her postnatal depression, her absence of her mother, the rumors, her loss of her friend) that keep adding up to have those suicidal thoughts.
> 
> Something I just loved about Amber, was the way the arthurian legends, celtic and norse myths are all getting intertwined. It was fun to deepen this connection.  
> Balor Béimnech was the one-eyed, tyrannic demon king of the Fomorians and an enemy to the Tuatha Dé Danann (who are considered the original deities of Gaelic Ireland). He seemed a perfect fit to be sided with Chaos.
> 
> Also, OneTrueStudent, I got you a dragon. You happy now?


End file.
